


A longa noite de nós dois

by magalud



Series: A prisão de Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dark Past, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de passar o verão com Snape, Harry volta a Hogwarts para seu último ano, um que jamais esquecerá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1 – Sonhos doces

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos: Continuação de "O verão glorioso". Você tem que ler esse primeiro, não tem jeito. Aliás, se já leu, aconselho até a reler. Mas não se esqueça de que a trilogia começou com "A prisão de Harry Potter"   
> Notas: Peço desculpas se alguns dos nomes estiverem no original e não na tradução brasileira. Eu não acredito em traduzir nomes, embora eu conscientemente acredite em alienígenas como um exercício de estatística.  
> Notas 1: Tudo isso começou com um plot bunny que Ravenkiss plantou na minha cabeça. Não era um bunny branquinho e fofinho: ele era cruel, viciado em ácido lisérgico, cheio de dentes afiados e não me largou até eu começar a escrever essa fic. Pior do que isso, até eu escrever, ele chamou vários amiguinhos e aí eu tive que fazer uma trilogia. Ao longo da história há homenagens e citações a Ptyx, a vários outros autores, sem mencionar a invasão de um outro personagem fictício.  
> Notas 2: Os títulos dos capítulos são músicas do Yes, por causa dos fascinantes jogos de palavras e imagens. Eles podem parecer não ter nada a ver, mas são tudo de bom. E foi um pretexto para eu revirar meus velhos álbuns!   
> Notas 3: Agradecimentos e gratidão eterna à fenomenal Lilibeth, a lili-beta e Amanda Saitou! 
> 
> Escrito em 2005

Ao entrar o Grande Salão de Hogwarts para o Banquete de Boas-Vindas, Harry Potter mal conseguia esconder a emoção. Ele sabia que muita coisa estava em jogo aquele ano: era a última vez que assistia à cerimônia de seleção de novos alunos, porque era seu último ano na escola; a guerra contra Voldemort provavelmente tomaria novos rumos, e ele estava apaixonado por seu relutante Mestre de Poções. De todas essas coisas, apenas a última lhe parecia mais urgente e importante, ocupando sua mente todo o tempo. Os dois tinham vivido um tórrido romance durante o verão, um romance que Severus Snape insistira em romper uma vez que as aulas recomeçassem.

 

Contudo, Harry não estava nada satisfeito com essa separação e prometera a si mesmo fazer de tudo para reconquistar o homem por quem seu coração batia. Não que ele tivesse exatamente um plano, mas ele pretendia ir até as últimas conseqüências para provar a Severus que ele não fora apenas uma paixão adolescente de verão.

 

Harry refletira longamente sobre isso durante a semana final das férias, que passara em Grimmauld Place com os Weasley e Hermione. Foi nessa ocasião que ele finalmente dissera aos amigos que era gay. A reação não fora tão ruim quanto esperava: Ron se recuperara do choque inicial assim que Harry garantira não estar interessado nele, e Hermione o abraçara, dizendo que não era uma escolha fácil.

 

O ano realmente prometia ser movimentado, e isso começava naquele exato instante. Os alunos viram o retorno do professor Remus J. Lupin à cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e houve reações, uma vez que era amplamente conhecido tratar-se de um lobisomem. Os Slytherins pareciam chocados e insultados. Os alunos do primeiro e segundo anos estavam de olhos arregalados, como se esperassem que Lupin os atacasse na primeira oportunidade. Alguns poucos saudaram-no de volta com alegria, como o trio de Gryffindor.

 

Já no jantar de boas-vindas, Harry pôde perceber que Draco Malfoy continuava sendo informado por seu pai, agora fugitivo de Azkaban. Em alto e bom som, o louro jogava insinuações sobre Harry ter visto "o sol nascer quadrado" ou "puxar tempo atrás das grades" por causa da "branquinha". Seus dois gorilas, Crabbe e Goyle, bem como o alourado Blaise Zabini, riam-se alto.

 

Harry os ignorou, tendo olhos somente para Snape. Como ele sentia falta daqueles olhos pretos revirando de desejo, o cheiro de sexo, suor e lubrificante aumentando-lhe o tesão...

 

Seriam muitos banhos frios até Snape ser convencido a novamente repartir os lençóis com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

 

 

**o 0 o**

 

– Passou bem as férias, Harry?

 

– Sim, senhor – Harry estava um tanto apreensivo. As aulas mal começaram e ele já tinha sido chamado ao escritório do diretor.

 

– Sua decisão de passar o verão com o Prof. Snape foi uma surpresa para mim, Harry – confessou Albus Dumbledore. – E eu raramente me deixo ser surpreendido. Acredito que vocês tenham resolvido suas diferenças.

 

E como, pensou Harry.

 

– Oh, sim, senhor.

 

– Então não vai se importar de ter atividades extras com ele?

 

– Nós passamos o verão com aulas de Legilimência, senhor, se é disso que está falando.

 

– Não, Harry, na verdade eu falo de Poções.

 

– Poções? Mas eu não faço Poções.

 

– Precisamente. E você vai precisar ter aulas se quiser fazer os NEWTs para se tornar um Auror.

 

– NEWTs de Poções? Mas eu não sou bom nisso...

 

– Harry, é muito importante que você se torne um Auror. Esse treinamento pode ser crucial para derrotar Voldemort. Por isso estou pedindo ao Prof. Snape que reserve horários noturnos para ensiná-lo. Eu mesmo lhe ensinaria, mas já que vocês estão se dando bem e ele é o nosso atual Mestre de Poções...

 

Harry imediatamente concordou, por motivos muito menos nobres do que a guerra contra Voldemort: agora ele tinha um desculpa oficial, sancionada por Dumbledore, para visitar Severus durante as noites. E não perdeu tempo.

 

Na primeira oportunidade, ele pegou o Mapa dos Marauders e foi às masmorras. Bateu à porta e ouviu a ordem de entrar, obedecendo em seguida. Severus estava na sala de aula vazia e movimentou a varinha no ar, causando um suave estalido de mágica.

 

– Agora as proteções vão reconhecer você.

 

– Obrigado, Severus. – Harry sorriu. – É bom ver você.

 

O sorriso de Harry afetou o Mestre de Poções como um feitiço direto. Ver o rapaz depois daquela breve separação provou ser mais difícil do que Severus imaginara. Ele planejara usar aquele período para se convencer de uma vez por todas que Harry era inacessível e que tudo tinha sido apenas um arroubo de verão. Agora ele via que o rapaz estava impregnado em sua pele, marcado a ferro e fogo em sua alma.

 

Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa. Não importava o que Severus sentia. Seus sentimentos nunca tinham sido importantes antes, e isso não iria mudar agora só porque ele estava apaixonado por Harry. Por mais difícil que isso fosse, ele tinha que manter a palavra e continuar longe do jovem. Era o melhor para o rapaz, e, justamente por amá-lo tanto, Severus prontamente negaria todos os seus sentimentos.

 

Mas ninguém disse que seria fácil, com ele a sorrir, os olhos verdes brilhando em sua direção, a proximidade que o fazia lembrar-se do glorioso verão...

 

– Calculo que o diretor tenha lhe dito sobre a necessidade de reforçar seu aprendizado em Poções.

 

– Ele me disse. Eu só vou ter que contornar os horários de Quidditch.

 

– Dificilmente haverá problemas. Lamento por suas noites livres.

 

– Eu não me importo. Agora posso dizer a verdade a Ron e Hermione, que estou com você.

 

– Ah, sim, seus amigos. Foi bom o final de suas férias?

 

– Foi bom estar com meus amigos, mas senti sua falta, Severus.

 

Severus desviou o olhar e mudou de assunto:

 

– Conseguiu falar com seus amigos a respeito de suas... inclinações?

 

– Se eu contei que sou gay? Ah, falei. Ron demorou a se acalmar, e Hermione me olhou como se eu tivesse contado que só tinha um mês de vida.

 

– Há quem diga que isso é uma doença.

 

O rapaz deu de ombros:

 

– Não se pode agradar a todos. O importante é que eles não me rejeitaram.

 

– Sim, isso é muito importante. Numa época de guerra, é imprescindível arregimentar apoios.

 

– Eu vi que Voldemort chamou você há poucos dias.

 

– Não diga o nome dele!

 

– Por quê? Por que você tem tanto medo?

 

– Não é medo. Toda vez que o nome dele é pronunciado, a Marca Negra arde. E ele sente, e depois questiona o que se falou sobre ele.

 

– Desculpe – Harry estava envergonhado. – Eu não sabia.

 

– Tudo bem, só não repita isso. Eu sei que o Prof. Dumbledore o incentiva ao pronunciar o nome dele.

 

– Não faço mais. Mas ele... estava bravo?

 

– Ele quer capturá-lo, Harry. Estava impaciente e deu-me instruções para vigiá-lo de perto.

 

– ­Sei – Harry não pôde evitar um sorriso malicioso. – E como pretende fazer isso, de me vigiar de perto? Sabe, eu tenho algumas sugestões.

 

Percebendo o tom licencioso do rapaz, Severus disse:

 

– Harry, por favor. Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

 

– Tá, eu sei. Mas não pense que isso me agrada.

 

– Acho melhor começar sua lição de Poções. Trabalharemos aqui e você usará os estoques da escola.

 

– Está bem, Severus.

 

– Para começar, use esse livro: "Poções Avançadas", de Libatius Borage. Ele é muito antigo, e você pode estranhar a linguagem no início, mas é bom ir se acostumando.

 

– Certo.

 

Não era exatamente o reencontro sonhado por Harry, mas ele estava ao lado de Severus e isso era o que mais importava no momento.

 


	2. Capítulo 2 – Perto do limiar

– Não, não – Severus corrigiu o jeito como Harry mexia a poção. – A instrução é específica: apenas 35 mexidas circulares no sentido anti-horário. Isso tem que ser seguido à risca.

 

– Não é o que estou fazendo?

 

– Obviamente não, ou eu não estaria corrigindo – ele colocou a mão sobre a de Harry, mexendo. – Veja a diferença.

 

– Hum.

 

A proximidade dos dois corpos teve efeito imediato em ambos. Harry se virou para olhar Severus, os rostos bem próximos, olhos negros flamejantes encontrando-se com verdes de igual intensidade. Milhões de mensagem foram passadas entre os dois, o tempo ficou suspenso. Sem se darem conta, eles se aproximaram ainda mais, e seus lábios se encontraram. Instantaneamente, surgiu um gemido de satisfação do fundo da garganta de Harry. O som suave tirou Severus do transe e ele deu um passo para trás.

 

– Harry...

 

O rapaz suspirou, frustrado com o fim do contato.

 

– Não podemos, Harry – Severus desligou o fogo e desviou o olhar. – Já discutimos sobre isso. O verão passou, e em Hogwarts, tudo precisa ser diferente. Temos que nos separar. Não quero me repetir. Não quero passar o ano inteiro evitando você.

 

– Não quero brigar, Severus. Mas está claro que talvez não dê para ficarmos separados.

 

– Vamos ter que conseguir. Pense em tudo que está em jogo.

 

– Isso pode ser mais forte do que nós dois. Pense nessa possibilidade, pelo menos.

 

Severus não respondeu.

 

**o 0 o**

 

Longbottom. Mais uma vez, e sempre, Longbottom.

 

Severus examinou com desprezo o tubo cheio de um líquido opaco verde brilhante, no qual deveria estar um azul-claro transparente. Uma análise preliminar revelara que o garoto tinha conseguido a façanha de reunir ingredientes em quantidades compatíveis com uma antiga receita, hoje quase esquecida. Por acidente, Longbottom muito provavelmente tinha criado uma alternativa capaz de aperfeiçoar a antiga poção, dando um novo sentido à expressão "atirar no que vê e matar o que não vê". Snape pôs a poção novamente no fogo para quebrar seus componentes.

 

De qualquer forma, o zero estava garantido, uma vez que o inepto rapaz não tinha conseguido preparar a poção a que se propusera. Por que, indagou-se Severus pela enésima vez, aceitara o garoto em sua classe, estava além de sua compreensão.

 

Severus olhou para o lado: Harry continuava a trabalhar na Poção de Clareamento, mas ele podia notar que os olhos do rapaz se desviavam para sua direção sempre que ele imaginava não estar sendo observado. Severus sorriu para si mesmo, colocando a poção de Longbottom em fogo baixo. Ele ouviu Harry se mexendo perto dele, indo ao armário pegar um ingrediente enquanto sua poção borbulhava suavemente.

 

De repente, num movimento rápido, os dois estavam próximos: os rostos quase se encostando, os olhos devorando-se, como se seus corpos respondessem a uma atração física irresistível e eles obedecessem unicamente a leis da natureza, não a suas vontades. Severus sentiu o cheiro de Harry entrando-lhe pelas narinas, aguçando-lhe um tipo especial de apetite, minando-lhe as defesas, corroendo-lhe o controle. Os lábios se encontraram naturalmente, sem intenção, apenas instinto, e o fogo só aumentou, cegando a ambos.

 

Harry apertou Severus contra si, mexendo os quadris, aprofundando o beijo. Severus passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, mas o rapaz abriu as próprias calças e levou a mão elegante até sua ereção, quente e pulsante.

 

O cérebro de Severus parara de funcionar e ele se pôs de joelhos, as mãos nas nádegas expostas de Harry, a boca abrigando-lhe a masculinidade rígida. Harry arqueou, apoiando-se na bancada, a boca aberta, o ar escasso.

 

A temperatura elevava-se e Harry gemia diante dos talentos daquela boca, movendo-se naquela fonte de umidade e calor que o enlouquecia. Até que ele não aguentou mais e puxou Severus de pé, sussurrando, rouco:

 

– Quarto... Agora...

 

– Não!... – O homem arrancava as roupas de seu corpo, expondo-lhe a pele jovem – Não posso esperar!... Quero você agora!...

 

Desajeitados, eles se livraram também das roupas de Severus, que se dobrou de bruços na bancada, oferecendo-se a Harry, alucinado de desejo. Tudo parecia ser tão irreal, tão deliciosamente insano. Ele ergueu a mão:

 

– _Accio_ lubrificante!

 

Um frasco veio para sua mão e ele o passou a Harry, que não hesitou numa preparação rápida e recorde antes de se afundar em Severus, lentamente, a sensação familiar que ele tanto sentia falta agindo como uma dose de droga agia num viciado, espalhando-lhe prazer e calor por todo o corpo. Só Severus o fazia se sentir assim, e ele mais uma vez teve a sensação de estar em casa, no lugar onde mais estava à vontade e onde era aceito incondicionalmente. Aquilo, pensou, era a definição de amor verdadeiro.

 

Severus usou seus músculos para apertar Harry dentro de si, senti-lo ainda mais. O rapaz gemeu, e começou a se movimentar com ardor, fazendo Severus enlouquecer ainda mais. Como ele sentira falta de Harry, de tê-lo dentro de si, de sentir seu aroma, de tocar sua pele, de poder ser seu e somente seu...

 

E o controle que se danasse, pensou, sem ter ideia do quanto se arrependeria dessas palavras.

 

Harry esticou-se para agarrar a ereção de Severus, sorrindo para si mesmo quando o sisudo Mestre de Poções soltou um gemido alto e totalmente diferente do que seus alunos costumavam ouvir. Ah, o som que ele amava... Harry adorava provocar essas reações em Severus, e fez a mão deslizar para cima e para baixo ao longo do seu pênis firme e latejante. Nossa, o homem estava tão excitado que contagiava Harry.

 

Logo os dois estavam prestes a explodir, e a reação foi em cadeia: primeiro Severus, que arqueou o corpo para trás e despejou seu sêmen na mão de Harry, com um som inarticulado gutural. O rapaz não parara de estocar, promovendo ataque impiedoso à próstata de Severus, e sentiu-o fechando em torno de si, apertando-se todo em sua volta. Harry não aguentou e explodiu em seguida, gritando o nome de Severus e esvaziando-se em seu corpo.

 

Eles se abraçaram, ofegantes. Em pouco tempo, porém, a temperatura das masmorras à noite os fez se mexerem, em busca de roupas para seus corpos que rapidamente esfriavam. Harry esperou Severus colocar algumas roupas antes de beijá-lo:

 

– Como eu amo você...

 

O Mestre de Poções retribuiu o sorriso:

 

– Vista-se antes que pegue um resfriado. Preciso verificar as poções.

 

Harry meneou a cabeça, satisfeito, e foi até o canto da sala, onde seu sapato tinha ido parar, dando as costas para Severus. Mais tarde, ele se lembraria de que aquela tinha sido uma atitude infeliz, mas inevitável.

 

Ele mal ouviu Severus gritar seu nome quando uma explosão soou, seguida de outra, que o jogou contra a parede. Ele não viu exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas num relance pôde ver a poção de Neville dar um espirro tão grande que atingira a chama, provocando a primeira explosão, esparramando o líquido em Severus e até dentro da poção inacabada de Harry. Foi justamente o contato com a segunda poção que causou nova explosão e novo banho em Severus, que foi ao chão, encharcado e imóvel. Harry gritou:

 

– Severus!

 

As duas poções misturadas não pararam de reagir, e borbulharam furiosamente, mesmo fora do caldeirão. Assustado, Harry atravessou a sala, venceu a poça espessa e ameaçadora no chão e puxou o homem que amava para um lugar seco e seguro. Tentou limpá-lo, chamando:

 

– Severus!... Severus, pode me ouvir?

 

Nada. As poções borbulharam mais uma vez, espirrando para os lados, como se estivessem iradas. Harry correu até a lareira:

 

– Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey, por favor, é uma emergência!

 

– Mr. Potter? O que houve?

 

– Um acidente com poções. O Prof. Snape está ferido! Ele não quer acordar!

 

– Fique calmo, Mr. Potter, eu já estou indo. Recolha uma amostra das poções que causaram todo esse dano, por favor. E fique calmo!

 

Harry obedeceu, tentando se acalmar, o coração acelerado, imaginando o que não daria para ver aqueles olhos negros e profundos se abrindo de novo.

 

 


	3. Capítulo 3 – Retenção total de massa

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Severus abriu os olhos e sentiu-se desorientado. Por breves segundos, ele sentiu um início de pânico ao não saber onde estava. Mas logo ele reconheceu a ala hospitalar e o pânico diminuiu.

Mas só diminuiu para retornar com força quadruplicada assim que ele se recordou do que acontecera.

– Ah, Severus – Madame Pomfrey o saudou. – De volta entre nós, finalmente. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

– Por quê? – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

– Ora, porque você esteve desacordado por mais de 24 horas, só por isso. Felizmente os exames não revelaram nenhum grande dano. Agora eu só vou testar seus reflexos e...

Foi justamente num reflexo que ele se pôs de pé, num salto, afastando-se dela o máximo que podia:

– Fique longe de mim, mulher!

A enfermeira horrorizou-se ao ver que ele começara a se vestir:

– Severus, não pode ir embora agora! Eu ainda não sei a total extensão dos efeitos daquela poção.

– Acredito que _eu_ ainda seja o Mestre de Poções desta escola. Cabe a mim determinar os efeitos da poção – A voz era tão gelada que a temperatura podia ter caído uns cinco graus. – Agora, se me der licença...

E saiu, ignorando os protestos de Madame Pomfrey, controlando-se ao máximo para evitar sair correndo em direção às masmorras, a cabeça num caleidoscópio de emoções e sensações. Ele estava em pânico total, e era uma sensação inédita para alguém que há mais de 15 anos era um espião.

Contudo, se tivesse a capacidade de avaliar corretamente a situação, veria que não era uma reação desmedida. Seus piores temores tinham se tornado realidade. Durante 20 anos, ele evitara cuidadosamente esse desastre. Tomara todas as precauções, fugira sistematicamente das condições que poderiam levá-lo a isso – e ainda assim o impensável acontecera, e Severus não sabia o que fazer.

Seu primeiro impulso foi fugir. Desaparecer completamente, exilar-se no mundo Muggle. Não, na sua nova condição isso seria impossível. Talvez houvesse um outro meio. Talvez ele pudesse recorrer a alguém.

Primeiro ele precisava se certificar de sua situação. Uma poção poderia fazer isso. E àquela altura, uma poção teria dupla utilidade. Nada como o lento cozimento de uma poção para acalmar-lhe os nervos. Com esse propósito, Severus separou cuidadosamente os ingredientes e acendeu o caldeirão.

Aos poucos, sentiu-se retomando o controle de seus nervos e aí pôde começar a fazer planos meticulosos, sabendo o que estava em jogo. Ele não precisaria tomar nenhuma atitude imediatamente, se fosse cuidadoso. Poderia usar esse tempo para planejar seus próximos passos, talvez vislumbrar alternativas.

Com cuidado, Severus adicionou o heléboro e esperou a reação, chegando a uma amarga conclusão: ele precisaria cortar toda a relação com Harry. Sigilo era de importância primordial dali por diante, e não havia como evitar a separação. Ele teria que terminar tudo com o rapaz, e apenas o pânico em que se encontrava era capaz de fazê-lo suportar a dor daquela ideia.

Severus sempre soubera que aquele momento chegaria, mas jamais podia prever que as circunstâncias seriam tão dramáticas. Ele pensou em romper a relação de forma hostil e cruel, para propositadamente fazer Harry odiá-lo, imaginando que assim seria mais fácil lidar com a distância. Mas logo se deu conta de que ele amava tanto o rapaz que não conseguiria feri-lo de maneira proposital. Portanto, começou a elencar as melhores desculpas que pôde encontrar para convencer o teimoso Gryffindor de que eles não podiam mais se ver.

A poção começou a borbulhar, revelando a consistência perfeita para acrescentar o ingrediente final. Usando sua varinha, Severus produziu um pequeno corte no dedo e espremeu-o, fazendo duas gotas de sangue caírem no caldeirão. Ele deu uma única mexida e imediatamente o líquido tornou-se azul, profundo e brilhante.

Era verdade.

Com um gosto amargo na alma, ele se deu conta de que não poderia recorrer a ninguém. Ele tinha dois senhores, mas nenhum deles seria de grande ajuda nessa hora. Lord Voldemort já tinha provado que usaria a situação e a seu próprio favor, e poderia fazer justamente o que Severus mais temia. Albus Dumbledore, por sua vez, tentaria fazer a coisa certa, e os resultados seriam desastrosos.

Não, isso ele não permitiria. Na sua hora mais desesperada, Severus descobriu-se só e isolado. Sem ter a quem recorrer.

**o 0 o**

– Lucius, meu servo.

– Milord. Quais são suas ordens?

– Preciso que você lembre ao nosso Mestre de Poções de que lado estão suas lealdades.

– Mas, milord, após o fiasco na choça dos Weasley, pensei que não houvesse dúvidas sobre a lealdade de Snape.

– E não há. Mas sempre é útil lembrá-lo precisamente de quem é o seu senhor. A quem ele serve.

– Será meu prazer, milord.

– Ah, sobre isso, Lucius. Tire prazer disso, meu caro.

O sorriso de Lucius Malfoy aumentou.


	4. Capítulo 4 – Já vi todas as pessoas de bem

Remus Lupin caminhava rumo ao salão para o café da manhã quando cruzou com Harry no corredor. O garoto estava distraído e apressado, e o licantropo sorriu ao passar por ele.

 

Mas parou de repente. O faro o alertara.

 

Não havia dúvidas. Harry estava impregnado com o cheiro de Severus Snape – e um cheiro indisfarçável para alguém com os sentidos aguçados como Lupin. Oh, não. Ele não tinha previsto aquilo.

 

Ele voltou e confrontou o rapaz.

 

– Harry, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

 

– Desculpe, professor, pode ser uma outra hora? Eu gostaria de visitar alguém na enfermaria.

 

– Você pretende ver Severus, não é? – Harry assentiu. – É justamente sobre ele que eu gostaria de lhe falar.

 

– O senhor esteve com ele? Ele já acordou?

 

– Não é isso, Harry. É que me chamou a atenção o fato de que recentemente você e Severus se tornaram... próximos.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Lupin interpretou o silêncio dele como uma confirmação.

 

– Harry, entenda que eu só quero o seu bem. Em respeito à memória de James, Lily e Sirius é que eu preciso lhe dizer algo que provavelmente você não vai gostar de ouvir.

 

– Você... vai contar para alguém? Para o Prof. Dumbledore?

 

– Não, não vou, mas eu devia. Harry, ele não serve para você. Não quero nem entrar no mérito de que ele é seu professor e você ainda não saiu da escola. Mas preciso dizer que Severus não é uma escolha adequada. As pessoas... sabem sobre o passado dele.

 

Harry mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Lupin tinha os olhos cheios de preocupação, mas as coisas que ele dizia estavam fazendo Harry perder as estribeiras.

 

– Não pode estar falando sério! De todas as pessoas, você não pode estar falando essas coisas!... Você sabe na pele como é sofrer discriminação – ele tentou manter a voz baixa – E Severus está pagando pelos erros que cometeu, ele arrisca o pescoço cada vez que vai ao encontro de Voldemort!... Você não faz idéia de tudo que ele sofre nas mãos daquele maníaco. E agora quer me dizer que ele não serve para mim só porque foi um Death Eater?

 

Lupin encarou Harry com cuidado, perplexo e confuso. Demorou alguns segundos até ele perceber: Harry não sabia. Não sabia sobre Severus, sobre seu passado.

 

O rapaz continuou com sua tirada, vermelho:

 

– Sabe que ele tem o maior complexo por causa disso? Ele me disse exatamente a mesma coisa: que ele não era bom o suficiente para mim, que não era companhia adequada. Ele tem a pior auto-imagem que já vi, e você e gente como você parecem alimentar isso! Pois eu não vou mais permitir!...

 

– Harry – ele tentou dizer. – Procure escutá-lo. Ele também está preocupado com você.

 

– Não! Eu praticamente tive que me jogar para ele, e ainda assim ele não acredita que merece ser amado!... É a coisa mais triste que eu já vi, alguém se sentir tão baixo e tão sem amor, mas eu pretendo dar um jeito nisso: eu vou amá-lo, amá-lo até ele acreditar, até ele se convencer!

 

– Você não entende, Harry. Você não sabe de toda a verdade. Precisa acreditar em mim: Severus não é bem-visto pelas pessoas respeitáveis, pelas pessoas de bem, da mesma forma que eu não sou. É justamente por conhecer a discriminação que quero poupá-lo disso, Harry. Você vai sofrer se continuar com isso.

 

– Quer saber? Não vou mais ouvir você! Desculpe, professor, mas eu estou com pressa!

 

– Harry, por favor, precisa me ouvir...

 

Ignorando-o, Harry saiu sem se virar, e Lupin suspirou. Ele sentiu um leve consolo ao saber que Severus tentara afastar Harry, mas o rapaz podia ser bem voluntarioso às vezes. O jovem via Severus como vítima, e seu coração generoso reagira instintivamente diante do que percebera como uma injustiça.

 

Mas Harry não sabia da verdade.

 

Ele pensou se deveria contar a Harry o que sabia, ou se deveria alertar Dumbledore sobre a relação entre os dois. Ambas opções eram interferência, ele sabia, e Harry provavelmente o odiaria se o fizesse.

 

Por outro lado, ele amava Harry como o filho que nunca tivera, e por respeito a seus amigos mortos, ele tentaria fazer de tudo para protegê-lo.

 

Lupin seguiu para o café da manhã, seu apetite diminuído consideravelmente, e suas dúvidas aumentadas ainda mais.

 

**o 0 o**

 

 

Mal Harry tinha se acalmado depois da explosão com Lupin, e Madame Pomfrey já o tinha deixado de novo com os nervos à flor da pele. Segundo ela, Severus tinha simplesmente fugido da enfermaria, e ignorado os cuidados médicos a despeito de seus protestos.

 

O menino quase invadiu as masmorras. Assim que ele entrou na sala de aula de Severus, viu-o apagando o fogo de um caldeirão médio.

 

– Severus! – Ele correu a abraçá-lo, uma onda de alívio ao constatar que ele parecia com saúde. – Você está bem? Madame Pomfrey estava possessa, disse que você fugiu da enfermaria sem fazer exames!...

 

– Como pode ver – ele se libertou dos braços do rapaz –, eu estou perfeitamente bem, apesar das histerias daquela louca na enfermaria. E é muito fortuito que você tenha vindo. Precisamos conversar.

 

Harry notou a tensão na voz dele.

 

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

 

– Sim, Harry aconteceu. Aconteceu uma coisa de extrema gravidade. Aquilo que aconteceu nessa sala não pode se repetir jamais.

 

– Aquilo? Severus, foi apenas um acidente. Qualquer um pode sofrer um acidente.

 

– Não, Harry, não se pode chamar aquilo de acidente. Pode-se chamar de imprudência, imperícia ou negligência, mas não de acidente. E eu sou um Mestre de Poções. Acidentes não acontecem com um mestre.

 

– Está bem, está bem. A gente toma mais cuidado da próxima vez.

 

– Não haverá uma próxima vez – A voz de Severus era suave e gentil como nunca antes, e isso assustou Harry tanto ou mais do que as próximas palavras. – Amanhã direi a Dumbledore que não posso lhe dar aulas de Poções e que ele terá que arranjar outra pessoa para fazer isso.

 

– Mas Severus...

 

– Não haverá discussões sobre isso, Harry. Não teremos qualquer tipo de contato que não social (e com outras pessoas presentes) até a sua formatura ou até o fim da guerra, preferencialmente este último.

 

– O quê?! – O menino perdeu a cor. – Não, não pode!...

 

– É minha decisão, Harry – ele evitou o olhar do rapaz. – Da última vez que nos vimos, ambos perdemos o controle, apesar de nossos esforços. O resultado foi o que você viu, mas poderia ter sido infinitamente pior.

 

– Severus, eu... eu não acredito... Olhe, por que não vamos mais devagar? Eu prometo me concentrar mais nos estudos e...

 

– Isso de nada vai adiantar. Desde o verão, eu lhe avisei como seriam as coisas em Hogwarts.

 

– Você disse que poderíamos ser amigos! Que eu poderia passar aqui para conversarmos! Só isso, conversarmos!

 

– Harry, se nós não conseguimos nos controlar sequer para fazer uma poção, como espera que nos controlemos sendo amigos? Não, o melhor é nos afastarmos completamente.

 

– Por quê? Por que o melhor é nos afastarmos? Por que não podemos ficar juntos? Eu não acredito que você não me ame, Severus. Nem me venha com essa, porque eu não acredito!

E se nós nos amamos, por que não podemos ficar juntos?

 

– Será que eu preciso mesmo explicar? Harry, tudo já está extremamente arriscado do jeito que é, imagine se a situação se aprofundar. Além do mais, eu sempre disse que isso seria o melhor para você.

 

Uma onda de raiva surgiu em Harry, e os olhos dele pareciam chispar de ódio, ainda mais verdes do que o de costume:

 

– Foi Remus, não foi? Ele veio aqui e ameaçou você!

 

Severus ficou confuso.

 

– Lupin? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

 

– Ele veio falar comigo. Queria me dizer que você não era bom o suficiente para mim, e que as pessoas _de bem_ sabiam sobre o seu passado. A audácia!...

 

A pouca cor que tingia as faces de Severus fugiu-lhe tão completamente que Harry pensou que ele fosse desfalecer.

 

– O que... – A voz dele falhou. – O que Lupin disse?

 

– Que eu seria discriminado se continuasse a vê-lo. Que ele está pensando no meu bem – O rapaz fez uma careta de desgosto. – Eu quase avancei para cima dele! Justo ele, um lobisomem, alguém que conhece o seu trabalho para a Ordem, falar em discriminação por causa do seu passado!...

 

Severus fechou os olhos, num misto de alívio e amargura. Lupin sabia. Não importava como, talvez soubesse há muito tempo. Mas ele nada dissera a Harry, obviamente para poupar o rapaz. Nunca passou pela cabeça de Severus que Lupin preservaria seu segredo por respeito a ele, ou por consideração. Ele não merecia esses sentimentos, nem mesmo do lobisomem.

 

Harry viu a dor no rosto fechado de Severus e sentiu seu coração sangrar de tanto amor por aquele homem. Num impulso, ele se pôs de joelhos no chão e pegou-lhe a mão:

 

– Severus, você sabe que eu não me importo com o que os outros vão dizer. Eu te amo. Por favor, não me deixe.

 

Aquilo doeu profundamente em Severus. Porque ele também amava Harry. Mas nada disso importava. Seus sentimentos não importavam.

 

Ele puxou a mão que Harry segurava, encerrando o contato:

 

– Eu não quero ser grosseiro, Mr. Potter – ele suspirou, tentando firmar a voz. – Mas acredito que não tenhamos mais o que discutir.

 

– Não, Severus, não! – Harry pôs-se de pé. – Eu não vou aceitar isso.

 

– Precisamente por esse motivo é que não haverá discussão, Mr. Potter. E também sugiro que me chame de Prof. Snape, daqui por diante.

 

– Severus... – Os olhos verdes se encheram d'água.

 

Uma coruja os interrompeu naquele momento, uma coruja grande e de modos requintados, que entregou um bilhete a Severus. Ele leu o papelzinho, face indecifrável, a elegante letra de Lucius Malfoy reconhecida desde o envelope.

 

Harry o olhou com expectativa, mas Severus guardou o envelope, dizendo:

 

– Deixe-me acompanhá-lo até a porta.

 

– Isso não fica assim – ele franziu o cenho e uma lágrima caiu.

 

– Lamento muito – A voz de Severus saiu baixa.

 

– Isso não acabou – repetiu Harry, enxugando a lágrima.

 

E saiu.

 

Em Hogwarts, o ar pesou, e dois corações se quebraram tão alto que o som poderia romper o silêncio da noite.

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5 – Possuidor de um coração solitário

– Seu bilhete me surpreendeu – Severus olhou por cima dos ombros na mesa reservada do Hog's Head. – Não acha que está arriscando muito com uma aparição pública?

 

– Trago um recado. Talvez você precise ser lembrado de suas lealdades.

 

Severus ficou branco de ódio, mas não alterou a voz.

 

– É esse o recado? – Ele teve o cuidado de não usar nomes. Hog's Head, afinal de contas, estava longe de ser um lugar seguro.

 

– Em essência, sim – O disfarce de Lucius o fazia estranho aos olhos de Severus, com um cabelo curto castanho e olhos pretos. – Mas você pode querer tomar medidas preventivas revelando informações inéditas.

 

– Eu continuo de olho no garoto. Ele está agindo de modo suspeito, mas ainda não consegui descobrir por quê.

 

– Meu filho suspeita que ele tenha arranjado um interesse romântico. Há certas informações que circulam com mais facilidade entre adolescentes e não chegam ao conhecimento dos adultos.

 

– Seja como for, isso pode ser vantajoso. O garoto pode ficar descuidado, facilitando uma ação direta.

 

– Passarei o recado. É possível que seja uma informação bem-recebida.

 

– Ótimo – Severus ia se levantando, mas Lucius o deteve. – Algo mais?

 

– Por que a pressa? Amanhã você não trabalha. Podíamos nos dedicar a assuntos mais amenos.

 

– Este lugar não é seguro.

 

– Com assuntos mais amenos não haverá problema. Eu reservei um dos quartos do segundo andar para podermos... conversar.

 

Severus ficou ainda mais sem cor.

 

– Ainda assim, talvez não seja seguro.

 

– Ora, meu caro – um meio sorriso – Não há necessidade de gastarmos muito tempo na nossa... er, conversa.

 

– Não acha que poderíamos deixar isso para uma outra ocasião?

 

– Ora, velho amigo – O sorriso de Lucius não deixou dúvidas sobre suas intenções e Severus ficou ainda mais gelado por dentro. – Por que deixar passar essa oportunidade de renovar nossos antigos laços de amizade? Relembrar os velhos tempos? Não será divertido?

 

Severus sentiu o estômago se revoltar.

 

– Francamente, eu não me sinto inclinado.

 

Os olhos de Lucius adquiriram um conhecido tom gelado na inédita cor marrom:

 

– Francamente, _velho amigo_ , espero que não esteja se esquecendo do passado. Recebi garantias de que nossa conversa seria... prazerosa. Seria lamentável ter que relatar que você tenha procedido de maneira diferente. Além do mais, meu caro, é inútil você tentar negar seu passado. Não pense por um minuto que você poderá ser algo diferente do que você sempre foi e sempre será.

 

Severus sentiu a dor de cada farpa com sensibilidade renovada. Ele era o que ele era. O envolvimento com Harry o tinha feito esquecer aquela verdade tão clara e presente. Mas Lucius estava ali para lembrá-lo do inevitável.

 

– Quarto 213 – Lucius ergueu-se, altivo e confiante. – Não demore.

 

Ele saiu sem sequer olhar para trás, indo em direção à escada dos fundos. Ele não se virou para ver se Severus o seguiria porque não precisava fazer isso.

 

Dois minutos mais tarde, humilhado, derrotado e com o coração em pedaços, Severus subiu as escadas.

 

**o 0 o**

 

Severus estava tão perturbado ao voltar para Hogwarts, que mal notou estar sendo observado. Sua Legilimência o deixou saber que uma pessoa estava no corredor, mas ele passou tão rápido que não verificou quem era, absorto em se trancar do mundo.

 

Lupin observou-o tomar o corredor para as masmorras e não teria lhe dedicado um segundo pensamento se não fosse o intenso cheiro de sexo que exalava do Mestre de Poções, tão forte que ele captara mesmo àquela distância.

 

O normalmente pacato licantropo sentiu uma onda de ódio a lhe inflamar o corpo. Como Severus podia fazer isso com Harry, traindo-o dessa maneira descarada e impudente? Ele tinha que falar com o rapaz. Severus não podia evitar ser o que era, mas ele ao menos devia pensar um pouco em Harry.

 

Por isso, na primeira aula que se seguiu, Lupin pediu a Harry que permanecesse após o final. O rapaz esperou a sala esvaziar-se e nem deixou Lupin falar, avançando sobre ele, agressivo:

 

– Espero que esteja contente agora.

 

– O que quer dizer?

 

– Ele terminou comigo. Não era isso que queria? – Harry parecia devastado e revoltado. – Agora você pode dormir descansado. O Death Eater grande e mau não vai mais me machucar.

 

– Está dizendo que a iniciativa foi dele?

 

– Isso mesmo! Faz quase uma semana! – Harry mal conseguia se controlar. – Ele cortou todo o contato comigo! Não quer nem que sejamos amigos! O que você disse para ele para ele fazer isso comigo?

 

Lupin mordeu o lábio. Se eles estavam rompidos há uma semana, então Severus não tinha traído Harry. Pelo menos isso. Pelo menos ele não tinha acumulado seus pecados e agira corretamente para com o rapaz. Severus fizera a coisa certa.

 

Pena que Harry estivesse tão envolvido na própria dor para perceber isso.

 

– Acredite, Harry, eu não tive nada a ver com isso, mas foi melhor assim. Sei que não pensa desta maneira, mas com o tempo você vai perceber que essa é a melhor solução. Olhe, se quiser conversar, ou se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

 

– Não, obrigado – Harry o interrompeu friamente. – Você já fez o suficiente.

 

E saiu, dando a conversa por encerrada e enxugando as lágrimas. Contudo, ao sair ao corredor, ele deu de cara com Ron e Hermione, que o estavam esperando do lado de fora da sala. Eles pareciam muito magoados.

 

– Você não ia contar nada para a gente? – perguntou Ron.

 

– Vocês ouviram a conversa?

 

– Um pouco – Hermione deu de ombros. – O suficiente para confirmar que você está nos escondendo coisas.

 

Harry suspirou. Ele não queria ter de lidar com os amigos sensíveis numa hora em que ele estava tão vulnerável e tão carente.

 

– Olhem, desculpem. Não escondi porque quis, as coisas simplesmente aconteceram. Mas acho que agora nada mais importa.

 

– O que você queria que nós fizéssemos? Você não fala com a gente, tá com uma cara horrível nos últimos dias, seu treino de Quidditch tem sido péssimo, teve outra briga com Snape... Só assim a gente ficou sabendo que você estava namorando.

 

– Harry, fala para gente o que está acontecendo – pediu Hermione, preocupada. – O que Lupin tem a ver se você e seu namorado terminaram?

 

– Aqui não. Vamos para um lugar seguro.

 

 


	6. Capítulo 6 – O tempo sólido da mudança

Exausto emocionalmente, deprimido e solitário, Harry Potter fez seus dois melhores amigos jurarem solenemente jamais contarem o que estavam para ouvir. Só depois dessa promessa é que Harry lhes contou tudo. Tudo mesmo, sem esconder coisa alguma. Ele chorou muito no processo, mas descobriu que o desabafo o aliviara um pouco.

 

Por sua vez, Ron e Hermione estavam atônitos e perplexos com o que ouviram. E – no caso específico de Ron – também repugnados.

 

– Ew! – Ele fez uma careta. – Mas Harry, o morcegão sebento?

 

– Eu o amo – Harry sentiu a irritação crescer. – Você também vai me dizer que ele não serve para mim por causa do passado dele?

 

– Não é isso. É que ele é tão feio, tão nojento, tão seboso, tão _velho_...

 

– Ron! – Hermione deu-lhe um tapa no braço. – Não fale assim. Não tá vendo que o Harry gosta dele?

 

– É, mas ele terminou sendo um idiota, não foi? Deu um chute no Harry – Ron parecia revoltado. – Se ele gostasse mesmo do Harry, não teria feito isso. Lupin fez bem, se é que ele falou com a peste. Você pode arranjar coisa muito melhor que o Snape, Harry, e sem fazer muito esforço. Foi bom para um verão, mas acabou. Se você vai sair com um homem, que pelo menos seja um bonito.

 

– Vocês não entendem – Harry estava infeliz. – Para mim não foi coisa só de um verão. Eu sinto tanta falta dele.

 

– Mas ele disse que depois da formatura vocês iam poder se ver, não disse? Você só tem que esperar.

 

– Não sei se eu vou aguentar, 'Mione – choramingou.

 

– Veja o lado bom da coisa: você não tem mais Poções. Não precisa mais cruzar com ele todos os dias.

 

Harry não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou ruim: poupar-se da dor de ver Severus apenas de longe ou sofrer a saudade de nem vê-lo.

 

**o 0 o**

 

Os dias passaram a se arrastar, e Severus viu com pavor e preocupação a chegada das mudanças inevitáveis. Sua ausência no café da manhã passou a ser costumeira, e se os alunos notaram alguma coisa nada comentaram. Mas aquele dia, em particular, ele estava se sentindo especialmente drenado. Tudo lhe pesava: o segredo que carregava, os alunos néscios, o trabalho de espionagem, as exigências de Dumbledore, a separação de Harry... Sua vida lhe parecia uma lista longa de infortúnios.

 

Quando ele deu por encerrada a última aula do dia, seu corpo estava lento e pesado, e ele ansiou por um banho relaxante antes do jantar. Mas um aluno ficara para trás. E não era nem seu aluno, constatou.

 

Ele evitou olhar o rapaz, fingindo juntar alguns papéis na sua mesa.

 

– Esta não é sua sala, Mr. Potter. Está perdido?

 

– Estou. Sem você, estou completamente perdido, Severus.

 

A afirmação provocou uma reação física em Severus, que chegou a tontear. Mas disfarçou:

 

– Não tinha percebido seu pendor para o drama. Ou será uma tentativa de humor?

 

– Isso não é piada. Precisa me dar mais uma chance.

 

A tontura persistiu.

 

– Mr, Potter, nós já discutimos isso. Se esse é todo o seu assunto, por favor, queira deixar o recinto.

 

– Vamos conversar, por favor. Ao menos sobre as aulas de Poções. Tenho dificuldades em algumas delas.

 

Severus passou a fingir que verificava os caldeirões, andando entre as mesas para não ter que encarar Harry, ainda combatendo a tontura:

 

– Seu instrutor de Poções é o Prof. Dumbledore. Deve falar com ele.

 

– É sua disciplina. Eu deveria estar tendo aulas com você.

 

– Isso não é possível. – A tontura agora estava acompanhada por uma incômoda falta de ar. – Por favor, Mr. Potter, saia agora.

 

– Severus, por favor, ao menos olhe para mim.

 

Mas a visão dele começou a turvar-se, e a sala, a girar. Ele se apoiou na mesa, ofegante:

 

– Não gosto de me repetir, Mr. Potter... Vá, antes que eu... tire pontos...

 

Harry soou distante:

 

– Severus, tudo bem?

 

A cabeça começou apesar de forma irresistível, o suor brotando-lhe na testa:

 

– Vá embora, Potter... Me deixe...

 

– Severus? Severus!

 

Os joelhos se dobraram e ele foi ao chão, os sentidos se fechando e transportando-o para o universo tranquilo e aconchegante da inconsciência.

 

 

**o 0 o**

 

 

Quando foi chamado para se apresentar à enfermaria, Harry sabia que o assunto era Severus, mas ele não fazia a menor ideia das implicações envolvidas. Ele se apresentou esperando receber um simples relatório médico. Ele deveria ter adivinhado que a presença do Prof. Dumbledore era uma evidência das complicações que o esperavam.

 

– Como ele está?

 

– O Prof. Snape ainda está descansando, sob o efeito de sedativos – esclareceu o diretor. – Eu o chamei porque precisamos conversar sobre ele, Harry. Madame Pomfrey fez um exame completo no Prof. Snape e veio com um diagnóstico surpreendente: ele está grávido.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– Grávido?... Como pode ser?

 

– Aparentemente, aquele acidente com poções há algumas semanas não foi totalmente inofensivo. A combinação das poções produziu uma Poção de Fertilidade, que foi absorvida pela pele do Prof. Snape e assim passou a agir. Normalmente, uma poção dessas por si só não assegura a gravidez, mas o Prof. Snape carregava dentro de si tecidos vivos do outro pai. E ele é você, Harry. Madame Pomfrey fez o teste e não dúvida. O filho é seu.

 

– Não pode ser – Harry disse. – Não havia Poção da Fertilidade no laboratório. Eu fazia uma Poção de Clareamento e Severus examinava outras, eu me lembro disso.

 

– Elas se combinaram e resultaram nessa Poção de Fertilidade por puro acidente – esclareceu Dumbledore. – Harry, o que aconteceu não foi culpa de ninguém.

 

– Será que ele sabe disso?

 

– Tenho certeza de que sabe.

 

– Então por que não me disse nada? Por que me escondeu isso?

 

– Por causa das consequências – Dumbledore estava grave e sombrio. – Veja você, Harry, que o Prof. Snape é solteiro. Pela lei, uma pessoa grávida e solteira deve ser devolvida ao pai, mãe, tutor, guardião ou responsável.

 

– Isso não é só para menores?

 

– Não, isso se aplica a todos os solteiros. É uma lei em desuso, mas eu não tenho dúvidas de que o pai de Severus vai lançar mão dela para ter poderes sobre o filho.

 

– O pai dele? Pensei que ele tivesse morrido.

 

– Sevinus Snape está bem vivo e se ele tomar conhecimento da condição de Severus, poderá reclamar os direitos sobre o filho. E ninguém poderá impedir.

 

– Isso é um absurdo – Harry se lembrou das aulas de Legilimência e das memórias de Severus, dos abusos sofridos nas mãos do pai. – E se Severus se recusar? Ou fugir?

 

– A lei está do lado de Sevinus. Severus seria caçado e entregue ao pai – Dumbledore parecia estar dando a notícia de um falecimento. – Enquanto ele for solteiro e estiver grávido, a lei está do lado de seu pai.

 

– Então... ele só precisa se casar. Eu me caso com ele!

 

A expressão de Dumbledore suavizou-se um pouco. Ele queria sugerir isso mesmo, mas não podia impor uma responsabilidade tão grande como essa ao rapaz, tão jovem. Mas Harry terminara sugerindo por si mesmo. De qualquer forma, ele tinha que alertar:

 

– Harry, essa é uma decisão muito séria. Ela implica um compromisso para a vida toda, pois não são muitas as chances de divórcio. Divorciados não são bem-vistos na sociedade bruxa. Pense bem.

 

– Está tudo bem, senhor. Eu o amo. Ele disse que não queria nada comigo até a formatura, mas agora não precisamos mais esperar, e eu estou feliz.

 

– Então está certo, se é o que você quer realmente. Vamos esperar que Severus concorde com essa solução.

 

– Por que ele não concordaria?

 

– Você conhece Severus. Ele pode ser... complicado.

 

Harry pensou e teve que concordar com o diretor.

 

 

**o 0 o**

 

 

Pela segunda vez em poucas semanas, Severus acordou desorientado na enfermaria de Hogwarts. E pelo mesmo motivo. Desta vez, porém, ao ver Pomfrey, Dumbledore e Harry a encará-lo, ele imediatamente percebeu o ocorrido.

 

– Bem-vindo de volta, Severus – Dumbledore sorria. – Espero que se sinta melhor.

 

– Estou ótimo – ele disse automaticamente, mas constatou que era verdade, para sua surpresa: o mal-estar tinha passado e a cabeça não girava, embora ele ainda estivesse muito pálido. – Suponho que tenham me examinado e descoberto minha condição.

 

– Exato! – Madame Pomfrey parecia mais furiosa do que nunca. – Posso lhe dizer dos riscos que correu ao esconder sua gravidez esse tempo todo? Os riscos não eram só seus, mas também da criança, Severus! Uma gravidez masculina precisa ser cuidadosamente acompanhada, e desde o começo. Foi um milagre você não ter tido algo mais sério.

 

– E o que foi que eu tive?

 

– Só uma queda de pressão, por ter ficado muito tempo de pé. Você vai precisar cuidar disso.

 

Severus suspirou. Ele pensou que poderia manter sua gravidez em segredo por mais tempo, mas isso não tinha sido possível. Ele olhou para Harry e indagou:

 

– O que ele está fazendo aqui?

 

– O pai do seu filho está aqui para remediar a situação. Harry quer se casar com você.

 

Gelo substituiu-lhe o sangue nas veias. Ele demorou a achar a voz:

 

– Diretor... Não pode permitir... Ele é apenas um menino!...

 

Harry se adiantou:

 

– A ideia foi minha, Severus. Agora poderemos ficar juntos!

 

– Harry está ciente das alternativas – garantiu Dumbledore. – Ele concordou de livre e espontânea vontade.

 

– Não pode permitir que ele destrua sua vida desse jeito – insistiu Severus, grave, praticamente ignorando Harry. – Ele não pode se casar com uma pessoa como eu. Haverá protestos, muitas pessoas podem protestar. Além do mais, ele não deveria ser obrigado a fazer esse sacrifício.

 

– Não é sacrifício nenhum! Severus, eu te amo e nós vamos ter um bebê. Por que eu não me casaria com você?

 

– Eu repito: uma pessoa como eu...

 

– Eu sei o que vai acontecer se você ficar solteiro, e não vou deixar seu pai ter qualquer poder sobre você e sobre nosso filho.

 

Severus ficou ainda mais pálido, mas fechou a cara.

 

– Falou como um verdadeiro Gryffindor. Nobre e inconsequente.

 

– Mas esse lance com seu pai não é o mais importante. Eu amo você, Severus e me casaria com você mesmo que não houvesse essa ameaça. Mas pela sua insistência, estou começando a achar que você é que não quer se casar comigo.

 

A ideia horrorizou Severus, que suavizou o rosto:

 

– Claro que não é isso, Harry. Longe disso. Eu só...

 

– Então diga sim – interrompeu Harry de novo. – Diga que vai se casar comigo.

 

Severus apertou os lábios. Ele não tinha muitas alternativas – a não ser as desesperadas (suicídio, fuga) – e sabia disso. O problema é que ele estava certo de que não merecia se casar com Harry. E Harry tinha o direito de saber por quê.

 

– Eu aceito SE você prestar atenção no que tenho a lhe mostrar antes do casamento. Se depois disso você ainda quiser se casar comigo, eu não protestarei mais.

 

– Severus... – começou Dumbledore.

 

– Não, Albus, eu vou bater pé nisso. Harry merece saber.

 

Sorrindo diante da insistência do homem que amava, Harry pegou a mão de Severus:

 

– Nada poderá me fazer mudar de ideia, Severus. Nós vamos nos casar.

 

– Excelente! – Dumbledore bateu palmas. – A prudência recomenda que isso seja providenciado o mais breve possível. Poppy, quando Severus será liberado da enfermaria?

 

A enfermeira respondeu:

 

– Ele na verdade está muito bem, mas depois do que aconteceu, eu vou mantê-lo aqui por essa noite, para ter certeza de que ele vai dormir a noite toda. Assim a pressão dele vai se estabilizar mais rápido.

 

Antes que Severus pudesse protestar, o diretor o interrompeu:

 

– Está muito bem. Vou anunciar hoje mesmo no jantar que vocês dois se casarão amanhã, antes do almoço, e que haverá um banquete especial de comemoração. Está bem assim?

 

Harry concordou, feliz. Severus deu de ombros, mas tinha que admitir estar experimentando algum alívio. Em breve, tudo estaria resolvido, de um jeito ou de outro.

 

Madame Pomfrey retirou Harry e Dumbledore da enfermaria, alegando que Severus precisava descansar. No corredor, Harry indagou ao diretor:

 

– Senhor, tem certeza de que estamos fazendo a coisa certa?

 

– Está tendo dúvidas, Harry? Veja bem, eu não estou condenando, afinal essa é a hora de ter dúvidas, e não depois do casamento.

 

– Não, não tenho dúvidas sobre o casamento. Não é isso. É que não acho que Severus deva estar afastado da família. Ele não tem ninguém além do pai, e os dois deviam tentar fazer as pazes. Não acha?

 

– É melhor não pensar nisso, Harry – Dumbledore olhou-o com severidade. – A distância entre Severus e seu pai é tão física quanto emocional, e só a boa vontade de ambos poderá ser capaz de encurtá-la. Mas a iniciativa deve partir deles.

 

– Ele mora muito longe?

 

– Ao sul, na residência da família no condado que leva o seu nome. Bem longe de Hogwarts – Dumbledore olhou Harry. – Mas eu insisto e repito: é melhor esquecer isso.

 

– Está bem – o rapaz concordou. – Agora vou fazer os preparativos para o casamento. Tenho permissão para ir a Hogsmeade comprar as alianças?

 

– Claro, meu rapaz. Agora, se me der licença, tenho um banquete e uma cerimônia para preparar!

 

Harry sabia que estava com a cabeça cheia. Em menos de duas horas, ele saíra de uma severa depressão para uma espécie de euforia quieta. Em menos de 12 horas, ele seria um marido e um pai de família. Do homem que amava.

 

Mas antes ele precisava cuidar de uma coisinha.

 


	7. Capítulo 7 – Olhando em volta

– Um minuto de sua atenção, por favor – Dumbledore não precisava aumentar a voz magicamente para obter a atenção dos alunos. – É com grande alegria que faço dois anúncios como há anos não se via em Hogwarts. Alguns de vocês já devem ter notado a ausência do Prof. Snape ao jantar desta noite. No momento, ele está sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que vai tratar de sua condição pelos próximos meses. – Murmúrios. – O Prof. Snape está grávido, e a criança deve nascer no início da primavera – De repente, silêncio sepulcral. – O pai da criança é Harry Potter e os dois concordaram em se unir em matrimônio amanhã, numa cerimônia privada marcada para antes do almoço. Haverá um banquete comemorativo logo em seguida, aberto a todos. Convido a todos para se unirem a mim numa salva de palmas aos noivos e votos de muitas felicidades.

 

O Grande Salão veio abaixo, entre palmas, gritos e reações variadas. O barulho foi tamanho que pouca gente percebeu a saída sorrateira de Draco Malfoy por uma porta lateral, seguido por seus dois gorilas Crabbe e Goyle, além de Blaise Zabini. Aliás, tantas coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo naquele momento que ficava difícil alguém acompanhar tudo.

 

Na mesa dos professores, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall e Rubeus Hagrid demonstraram choque e indignação, avançando para questionar o Prof. Dumbledore. Sybil Trelawney (que coincidentemente tinha escolhido aquela noite para comparecer ao jantar no salão) quase desmaiara, sendo socorrida por Pomona Sprout e Filius Flitwick. O charme de Dumbledore teria que trabalhar dobrado para acalmá-los.

 

Entre os alunos, porém, as reações foram bem mais diversas. Independente de casa, os alunos de famílias Muggle mal podiam acreditar que um homem pudesse estar esperando criança. Dentro das casas, porém, a coisa variava.

 

Hufflepuffs pareciam maravilhados com as notícias. Ravenclaws estavam, de um lado, calculando as probabilidades de a criança ter o nariz do Snape, e, de outro, quanto tempo levaria até Harry matar Snape. Ou vice-versa, o que era mais provável.

 

Slytherins estavam divididos e confusos. Filhos de Death Eaters achavam que aquilo só podia ser um plano que Snape estava executando a pedido do Lord das Trevas. Outros alunos reconheceram que – embora Harry fosse mestiço – a família Potter era antiga na bruxandade, e por isso a união com alguém de estirpe pura como Snape era aceitável, do ponto de vista de linhagem. Alguns estavam completamente chocados com o anúncio de que o chefe de sua casa estava grávido e ia se casar com o flagelo de sua existência. Havia ainda aqueles que não sabiam o que pensar porque Draco Malfoy não lhes dissera o que pensar. Muitos também consideravam Snape um pedófilo, um traidor da casa, do Lord das Trevas e da bruxandade em geral. Sem contar os que estavam espantados pelo fato de Potter ter concordado em se casar com Snape, e imaginavam que o rapaz não conhecesse o passado mais obscuro do Mestre de Poções.

 

Semelhante confusão – mas de proporções ainda maiores – percorria a mesa de Gryffindor. A surpresa estava estampada até mesmo no rosto dos amigos inseparáveis de Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley.

 

– Harry, por que você não contou isso para a gente?

 

– Eu não sabia da gravidez. Severus escondeu isso de mim.

 

– Harry – Neville estava com os olhos do tamanho de dois pires, de tão arregalados. – Você vai mesmo se casar com ele?

 

– Vou, Neville. E estou muito feliz.

 

Dean Thomas era outro que não escondia seu espanto:

 

– Mas... Harry, é o Snape! Pensei que vocês se odiassem.

 

– Bom, obviamente não nos odiamos tanto assim.

 

Lavender Brown sorriu para Harry:

 

– E ele está grávido, é? Acho tão romântico que um homem se disponha a carregar uma criança só por amor. Você tem muita sorte.

 

Nem todos concordavam com essa opinião, mas muitas meninas faziam olhares românticos e soltavam suspiros. Alguns alunos de outras casas vieram até a mesa de Gryffindor para dar sua opinião. Luna Lovegood trazia um sorriso exagerado e olhos arregalados quando se sentou ao lado de Neville e disse para Harry:

 

– Harry, você vai ser papai! Já sabe o nome do neném?

 

– Ainda nem sabemos o que é, Luna, se menino ou menina.

 

Justin Finch-Fletchley estava de olhos arregalados:

 

– Eu nunca vi um homem grávido antes. Cara, isso deve doer. Como é o que o Snape concordou com isso?

 

Parvati Patil deu um suspiro alto:

 

– Ora, ele fez isso por amor, não está vendo?

 

Ginny Weasley perguntou a Harry:

 

– E onde está o Snape? Ele está bem?

 

– Está bem, mas Madame Pomfrey quer que ele fique na enfermaria essa noite, só por garantia. Ele desmaiou esta tarde, por isso.

 

– Oh, não. Espero que tudo esteja bem.

 

Ron meneou a cabeça:

 

– Você vai se casar com o sebosão, Harry... É difícil de aceitar.

 

Hermione perguntou:

 

– Você quer isso mesmo, Harry? Você está feliz?

 

Ali, na frente de todos, Harry não podia dizer a Ron e Hermione o verdadeiro motivo de toda aquela pressa no casamento. Mas ele podia responder à pergunta de Hermione com total sinceridade:

 

– Sim, 'Mione. É isso mesmo que eu quero. E eu estou muito feliz.

 

Colin Creevey quis saber:

 

– Harry, posso bater umas fotos suas com o Prof. Snape antes do casamento?

 

– Claro, Colin, sempre que quiser. Eu vou querer também umas da barriga de Severus, quando ela começar a crescer.

 

– E você prefere menino ou menina, Harry?

 

– Vocês vão morar aqui em Hogwarts depois que você se formar?

 

– Ele já falou com os Slytherins?

 

– Tá na cara que não. Olha lá as caras deles!

 

As conversas continuaram, animadas, e Harry levou Ron e Hermione para um canto.

 

– Vocês podem me ajudar numa coisa? Vou ter que dar uma escapulida essa noite.

 

– Não precisa mais escapulir – lembrou Ron. – Snape é seu noivo, agora.

 

– Não, eu vou sair de Hogwarts e ver o pai dele.

 

– O pai dele? Eu pensei que ele não tinha pai. E você não disse que eles se odiavam?

 

– Mas isso foi há tanto tempo. Quem sabe agora eles não conseguem fazer as pazes e viver como uma família? Ainda mais agora, com o bebê chegando.

 

– Sabe, Harry, eu acho isso muito lindo e tudo mais – disse Hermione, cética. – Só não sei se vai dar certo. Afinal, Snape pode guardar rancor por muitos anos. Lembre-se de como ele se sentiu em relação a seu pai, Harry e transferiu isso tudo para você. Não acho muito provável que ele vá perdoar o pai.

 

– Hermione tem razão – opinou Ron. – Além do mais, se Snape é rancoroso, ele deve ter aprendido com alguém em casa.

 

– Mas eu tenho que tentar – disse Harry. – Eles só têm um ao outro, e não se viram nos últimos 20 anos. Quem sabe só do que precisam é um empurrãozinho? Eu acho que vale a pena tentar. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele me expulsar.

 

– E você tem algum plano em mente ou quer só aparecer lá e pedir para eles serem amigos?

 

– Eu sei que o pai de Severus valoriza as tradições. Ron, você sabe de algum ritual tradicional de casamento entre os bruxos?

 

– Eu só sei que o pai da noiva é quem paga a festa. Mamãe já está economizado há anos para o casamento de Ginny.

 

– E não tem um lance de pedir a mão da noiva?

 

– Eu acho que sim, Harry – Hermione disse. – Acho que antigamente tinha até um dote a ser pago, mas isso não se faz mais hoje em dia.

 

– O pai de Severus segue tradições antigas, talvez ele siga essa também – ele sorriu. – Obrigado pela dica, 'Mione. Agora se puderem cobrir a minha ausência...

 

– Harry, tome cuidado. Pelo que você disse, esse homem pode ser violento.

 

– Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar.

 

– Olha só. Seamus, aquele irlandês, está preparando uma despedida de solteiro para você no salão comunal, com muita Butterbeer.

 

– Ótimo! Vou fingir que caio bêbado e aí sumo com a Capa da Invisibilidade.

 

– Mas Harry, bêbado com Butterbeer? Você não é um elfo doméstico!

 

– Ron, a gente tem que convencer todo mundo que o Harry é fraco para bebida! E você tem que fingir tomar um _monte_ de Butterbeer. Um monte mesmo!

 

 


	8. Capítulo 8 – Mudança perpétua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alerta para linguagem imprópria

E assim foi feito. Em menos de meia hora, Harry estava caindo de "bêbado", e Ron e Neville o carregaram para o dormitório, para ele curar a ressaca. Logo depois, Harry pegou a Capa de seu pai para deixar a Torre Gryffindor, levando consigo sua batida mas imbatível Firebolt. Ele mais ou menos sabia o caminho até a cidade indicada por Dumbledore, no norte de Yorkshire. Após horas na vassoura, ele achou uma taverna bruxa onde conseguiu se informar sobre a propriedade dos Snape. Era alta madrugada.

 

Não era uma mansão, apenas uma casa confortável. Ou melhor, ela fora uma casa confortável, pois aparentemente já vira seus dias de glória, há muitos anos. Embora não estivesse exatamente em ruínas, a negligência era visível. Harry inspirou fundo, tomando coragem, e bateu à porta.

 

Quem abriu foi o homem que ele vira tantas vezes na mente de Severus: robusto, mais atarracado do que o filho, cabelos grisalhos, expressões hostis e disposição pouco amigável.

 

Sevinus Snape.

 

– Quem diabos é você e o que você quer a essa hora da noite?

 

– Meu nome é Harry Potter, Mr. Snape. Podemos conversar um pouco?

 

– Harry Potter? – ele olhou para a testa, procurando a cicatriz. – * _O*_ Harry Potter?

 

– Ele mesmo. Posso entrar?

 

– Ainda não me disse o que quer aqui.

 

– É sobre Severus, o seu filho.

 

– O que tem ele? Morreu? Deixou alguma coisa para mim?

 

– Não, senhor, ele está vivo. Posso, por favor, entrar?

 

Relutantemente, o homem finalmente abriu a porta e deixou Harry entrar. Por dentro, a casa sofria da mesma negligência de fora. Mas a atenção de Harry foi desviada:

 

– Muito bem, rapaz, pode falar. O que foi que aquela puta fez agora?

 

– Mr. Snape, eu vim aqui pedir a mão de seu filho em casamento – Harry ignorou os insultos.

 

Sevinus riu-se:

 

– O quê? Quer se casar com aquela vadia? Por quê?

 

– Eu amo Severus – disse o rapaz, tentando se conter. – E agradeceria se não falasse essas mentiras sobre ele.

 

– Que mentiras? É tudo verdade! Severus é uma vagabunda, biscate para qualquer um, igual à mãe. Está no sangue, eu sempre soube disso. É uma frutinha que se vende para qualquer um.

 

– Pensei que gostasse de ter notícias de seu filho.

 

– Que lucro eu tenho nisso? – ele deu de ombros. – Quer se casar, vá em frente. Mas eu vou avisando que você vai ser chifrado antes mesmo da noite de núpcias. Ele dá para qualquer um, especialmente quem paga bem. Foi a puta do Malfoy durante anos, nem sei se ainda não é. Severus só serve para isso, garoto.

 

– Estou vendo que vir até aqui foi um erro – Harry tremia de ódio. – O senhor nunca vai fazer as pazes com seu filho. Passar bem.

 

Harry foi em direção à porta antes que fizesse alguma coisa da qual se arrependesse, mas a porta bateu na sua cara, graças a um gesto da varinha de Sevinus. Ele se voltou, olhos arregalados.

 

– Mais devagar, garoto. Eu ainda não descobri o que você veio fazer aqui.

 

– Eu já disse: vim pedir a mão de Severus.

 

– Eu sei o que você disse. Agora quero descobrir o que você não disse – Ele olhou para Harry de maneira calculada, e o rapaz usou Oclumência para fechar sua mente. – Ninguém se casaria com aquela prostituta em sã consciência, então você tem algum outro motivo para se casar e veio aqui me sondar... – Ele estalou os dedos repentinamente. – Já sei: Severus engravidou, não foi? Aquela putinha tá prenha!

 

Harry empalideceu. Sevinus sorriu, os dentes amarelados arreganhados, os olhos brilhando de uma cobiça doentia:

 

– Isso mesmo, você acaba de confirmar o que eu suspeitava. Severus está prenhe, e com isso eu tenho total controle sobre ele. Ah, ele tentou esconder isso de mim, o filho daquela puta. Mas eu descobri e agora eu vou reaver o que é meu. Ele vai me render um bom dinheiro. De nada adiantou tentar me passar a perna, garoto! Severus é meu!

 

Num impulso, antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, Harry puxou a varinha:

 

– _Petrificus totalus!_

Sevinus foi ao chão, todo duro, os braços colados ao longo do corpo. Só então Harry soltou um suspiro.

 

– Desculpe por isso. Venho soltá-lo depois do casamento.

 

E saiu em seguida, montando na Firebolt e sumindo em direção a Hogwarts, correndo contra o relógio, voando como nunca voara na vida. Sevinus iria ficar petrificado algumas horas, mas, com sorte, Severus já estaria casado quando ele fosse despetrificado.

 

Amanhecia quando Harry chegou de volta ao castelo, ainda agitado. Ele sequer teve tempo de guardar a Firebolt no dormitório, e preferiu seguir direto para o escritório do diretor. No caminho, cruzou com Lupin, que tentou abordá-lo, mas ele agitou os braços:

 

– Agora não posso, Prof. Lupin! Preciso ver o Prof. Dumbledore agora mesmo!

 

– Harry, você precisa me ouvir antes que seja tarde demais!

 

– Não posso! – Harry se debatia, e Lupin agarrou-lhe o braço. – Me solte! Severus está em perigo, e a culpa é toda minha! Por favor, deixe-me ir!

 

– Não até você me dizer direitinho o que está acontecendo.

 

Em poucas palavras, o mais rápido que podia, Harry explicou o que acontecera, concluindo:

 

– E é por isso que agora nós temos que nos casar o mais depressa possível, antes que ele se solte e venha para cá!

 

Lupin arregalou os olhos e puxou Harry pelo braço, com grande senso de urgência:

 

– Está vendo, Harry? Está vendo como Severus não serve para você? Precisa me... – Com um puxão, Harry decidiu que não queria mais ouvir aquilo e saiu correndo. – Harry! Volte!

 

O rapaz subiu as escadas e gritou com a gárgula do corredor para entrar a todo vapor no gabinete do Prof. Dumbledore:

 

– Diretor! Prof. Dumbledore! Precisa antecipar o casamento!

 

Dumbledore emergiu de sua alcova, ajeitando as vestes:

 

– Harry, o que aconteceu?

 

Mais uma vez, Harry contou o que tinha feito, ofegante, o coração disparado e o corpo todo tremendo. Dumbledore o encarou, os olhos sombrios:

 

– Harry, meu rapaz. O que você foi fazer?

 

– Eu só queria fazer a coisa certa! – O jovem estava desconsolado. – Mas agora ele sabe de tudo! Ele pode vir para cá e tentar impedir o casamento!...

 

– Ele fará isso com certeza – Dumbledore galvanizou-se em ação. – Vou pedir que Dobby avise Severus imediatamente. Vamos fazer a cerimônia agora mesmo. Preciso apenas...

 

Uma batida à porta interrompeu. Lupin estava com Mr. Filch, e estranhamente era o zelador quem trazia notícias:

 

– Diretor, achei que iria gostar de saber. Um tal Mr. Snape está no portão principal e exige que lhe tragam o filho. Ele diz que é o pai do Prof. Snape.

 

Harry sentiu o sangue fugindo-lhe das veias. Ao mesmo tempo, Dumbledore já se movimentava rumo à porta. A partir daquele ponto, as coisas ficaram confusas, com uma corrida desabalada, muda e desesperada, rumo aos portões de Hogwarts.

 

Nos anos vindouros, Harry jamais se esqueceria da cena que o saudou na porta de entrada da escola, ao lado do Grande Salão. Era uma imagem impressionante e chocante, que ficou gravada a ferro e fogo em sua memória.

 

Severus estava ajoelhado no chão, um machucado roxo na maçã do rosto, os pulsos magicamente unidos às costas, sob o efeito de um feitiço. No rosto, além do machucado, uma expressão que Harry jamais vira: um misto de submissão, repulsa e vergonha. Ele olhava para baixo, para os pés de seu pai.

 

Sevinus pairava sobre o filho como um abutre faminto circunda sua presa. Trazia outro daqueles sorrisos odiosos, de olhos fixos na figura humilhada de Severus a seus pés:

 

– Demorou 20 anos, mas o que eu previa aconteceu, sua rameira: você é meu! Posso fazer de você o que quiser e ninguém pode me impedir! _Vae victis!_

 

– Sevinus!

 

O homem de cabelos grisalhos voltou-se para o diretor, vociferando:

 

– Para trás, seu velho metido! Isso não lhe diz respeito!

 

– Engana-se, Sevinus. Severus é professor desta escola e, portanto, minha responsabilidade.

 

– Não é mais. Agora ele é meu. A lei está do meu lado, velho, e você sabe disso. Essa vagabunda engravidou e agora é minha propriedade. Já recebi uma boa oferta por ela e vim buscá-la para concretizar a venda!

 

– Se não me engano, havia mais um interessado. O jovem Harry Potter foi procurá-lo ontem.

 

– Ele não me fez oferta nenhuma – Sevinus lançou um olhar malévolo para Harry. – Na verdade, ele tentou me enganar, esse pestinha! Não tem negócio nenhum com ele.

 

– Então faça negócio comigo – disse Dumbledore, firme. – Quero fazer uma oferta por Severus. Eu o compro.

 

Harry se horrorizou com o que ouviu, mas Sevinus pareceu achar aquilo divertido:

 

– Quer comprar essa meretriz e dá-la de presente ao garoto? Esse menino não merece coisa melhor?

 

– Minhas intenções não são de seu interesse. Estou disposto a cobrir a oferta que você recebeu, seja ela qual for.

 

Aquilo atiçou a cobiça de Sevinus por um instante. Mas no instante seguinte, ele descartou a hipótese:

 

– Não posso fazer isso com o comprador. Eu já dei minha palavra. E a palavra de um bruxo é uma dívida de honra.

 

Harry pensou consigo mesmo que provavelmente uma pilha de galeões seria o suficiente para Sevinus voltar atrás em sua palavra. A postura de Dumbledore endureceu ainda mais:

 

– Neste caso, podemos resolver a disputa como prevê a lei ancestral: um duelo bruxo. Traga o comprador para me enfrentar, ou me enfrente você mesmo.

 

– Eu não quero vender para você! – Sevinus espumava de ódio.

 

– A lei o obriga a aceitar minha oferta e abrir a negociação, ou concordar com o duelo. Essa é uma dívida de honra de um bruxo. E para provar que estou nessa negociação de boa fé, eu dobro a oferta inicial.

 

– Não pode!

 

– Posso e estou fazendo – Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscavam, e seu poder estava mais evidente do que nunca. – E na frente de testemunhas.

 

Harry olhou em volta e só então se deu conta de que Filch e Lupin também estavam ali, ambos de olhos arregalados. Sevinus sustentou o olhar maligno, e o diretor de Hogwarts não se intimidou:

 

– Se seu comprador está mesmo tão interessado, ele pode me enfrentar num duelo bruxo na primeira ocasião disponível. Ou você mesmo pode defender os interesses de seu comprador, se acha que pode me derrotar.

 

Estava na cara que Sevinus sabia não ter condições de derrotar Dumbledore num duelo bruxo. Harry observou as expressões no rosto do pai de Severus e viu que ele tentava achar uma saída para descartar Dumbledore e fugir do duelo ao mesmo tempo.

 

O impasse não durou mais do que um minuto, mas para Harry pareceu uma hora. Entre os dentes, rosnando de raiva, Sevinus aquiesceu, num suspiro irado:

 

– Está bem, velho. Fique com essa piranhuda. Faça uso dela, você também. Ele certamente não vai se importar de aquecer a sua cama e a do garoto!

 

Harry não gostou das últimas palavras, mas não pôde evitar soltar um suspiro de alívio, especialmente quando o homem tão repulsivo se virou para sair. Ele deu um passo para correr até Severus. Contudo, Dumbledore ergueu a voz majestosa, chamando-lhe novamente a atenção:

 

– Não tão depressa, Sevinus!

 

O homem desagradável voltou-se para ele, exasperado:

 

– O que é agora, velho velhaco?

 

Dumbledore ignorou os insultos:

 

– Quero que me dê sua palavra solene de bruxo, na frente destas testemunhas, de que você renunciará a qualquer direito, faculdade, prerrogativa ou privilégio sobre Severus e o filho dele, seu neto, pelo resto de sua vida.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade.

 

Ato contínuo, Sevinus voltou-se para Severus e desembainhou da manga uma pequena adaga. Num impulso, Harry se precipitou para proteger Severus, mas Lupin o conteve. Contudo, Sevinus usou a arma para fazer um talho na palma de sua própria mão, do qual começou a gotejar sangue, grosso e vermelho. Quase como se estivesse enunciando um encantamento, ele pronunciou solenemente:

 

– Assim como meu sangue penetra na terra, meu juramento é solene e definitivo. Esse é o meu sangue e ele sai das minhas veias para a terra, somente para a terra. Não tenho sangue em outros lugares, meu sangue não corre em outras veias. Não tenho descendência, não tenho filhos ou netos. Por meu sangue, que é meu e meu somente, eu amaldiçôo aquele que leva meu nome, e amaldiçôo também o fruto bastardo de sua união licenciosa, espurca e torpe. Que seus sedutores o conspurquem até o final de seus dias e sua lascívia seja a maldição de sua descendência.

 

Havia tanto rancor, animosidade e odiosidade (e até _animus laedendi_ , a intenção de ferir) que as proteções de Hogwarts perceberam a invocação como magia das Trevas, e alertas soaram. Os presentesnão conseguiam esconder sua repulsa e surpresa diante de palavras tão cheias de ódio.

 

Então o pior aconteceu.

 

Sevinus ergueu a mão ensangüentada, e nesse instante Dumbledore previu seu próximo gesto. Mas num segundo, estava feito, e ele não pudera impedir. Sevinus lançou seu sangue no rosto pálido de Severus, gritando:

 

 _– Sangüinis vinculum_!

 

O Mestre de Poções, que ainda estava ajoelhado no chão, cambaleou, os olhos arregalados de puro terror, e Harry livrou-se dos braços de Lupin para abraçá-lo. Dumbledore mal continha sua fúria, algo inédito nos últimos 60 anos, e gritou:

 

– Fora daqui! Ponha-se daqui para fora e não volte nunca mais!

 

Harry jamais vira o diretor tão irado e estava curioso para saber o que Sevinus tinha feito, mas sua atenção estava toda voltada para Severus. Ele sequer olhou para a saída do avô de seu filho. Dumbledore lançou um feitiço que finalmente libertou Severus, e ele quase foi ao chão, de tão abalado. Lupin ajudou Harry a erguer Severus.

 

– Talvez seja bom Madame Pomfrey dar uma olhada nele – disse o lobisomem.

 

Harry ia concordar, mas Severus resistiu, a voz trêmula e o rosto sem cor:

 

– Não será necessário. Eu preciso falar com Harry com urgência.

 

– Está tudo bem agora, meu amor – Harry abraçava seu noivo. – Ele já foi embora e não vai mais voltar.

 

Dumbledore dirigiu-se ao abatido Mestre de Poções:

 

– Severus, eu lamento tanto. Ele foi mais rápido que eu. Por favor, perdoe-me.

 

Harry não entendeu do que eles falavam, mas Severus abaixou a cabeça:

 

– Mais tarde lidaremos com isso. Harry precisa saber o quanto antes.

 

– Vou manter a cerimônia para o horário marcado, mas antes preciso fazer uma reunião com professores. Recomendo a vocês que descansem até a cerimônia.

 

– Se houver cerimônia – ressaltou Severus, amargo.

 

– Harry – Lupin o encorajou –, vá com Severus e escute o que ele tem a dizer.

 

Aquelas palavras levaram Harry a perceber que algo muito grave estava se passando ali. Ele não respondeu, gentilmente ajudando Severus a ir até as masmorras, ignorando os olhares e a chegada dos alunos, atraídos pelo tumulto ao lado do Grande Salão.

 

 


	9. Capítulo 9 – Nós temos o paraíso

Por mais que Harry tentasse se concentrar no fato de que a ameaça representada por Sevinus estava afastada, ele não podia ignorar a tensão ao chegar às masmorras. Severus o guiou silenciosamente para uma parte escondida na parede de pedra. Harry o seguiu para dentro de uma sala de estar confortável e sóbria, com uma mesa de madeira num canto oposto ao um sofá e duas poltronas em frente à lareira. Então ele percebeu que aqueles eram os aposentos particulares de Severus, aos quais até o momento ele jamais tivera acesso.

 

Como sua cabana particular, a decoração dos aposentos era simples e espartana. Harry se permitiu rapidamente passar os olhos nas fileiras de livros e no certificado de Maestria em Poções pendurado na parede, antes que Severus atraísse sua atenção:

 

– Venha comigo, por favor.

 

Harry o seguiu até o quarto de dormir, outro aposento austero, com uma cama de casal de quatro postes nus. Severus se dirigiu ao closet embutido na parede e de lá tirou uma tigela de pedra, com runas gravadas: um Pensieve, reconheceu Harry, um pouco maior do que aquele que ele vira no gabinete de Dumbledore em seu quarto ano.

 

Severus levou o objeto até a sala de estar e sentou-se à mesa de madeira, colocando o Pensieve à frente de Harry. Sua voz era baixa e submissa quando finalmente rompeu o silêncio:

 

– Há muitos anos comprei esse Pensieve com todo o dinheiro que consegui economizar. Nele coloquei essas memórias e nunca mais as vi. Você precisa vê-las. Sei que você tentou vê-las através da Legilimência no verão, mas como elas tinham sido retiradas de minha mente, você não conseguiu. Mas eu me recuso a deixar que você tome uma decisão tão importante quanto o casamento sem ver o que está contido nesse Pensieve.

 

– Severus, eu não sei o que tem aí, mas não há nada que me faça desistir de você. Nada.

 

– Não diga isso até ver o Pensieve. Por favor, Harry, escute apenas isso: eu sei que não tenho direito, mas amo você. Agora ainda mais, já que sou obrigado. Quando voltar dessas memórias, não importa o que sinta, acredite nisso.

 

– Você não vem comigo? Não quer olhar o Pensieve?

 

Severus empalideceu e abaixou a cabeça:

 

– Não, eu... não posso. Agora vá, por favor.

 

Harry obedeceu, apreensivo. Mergulhou no Pensieve, olhando a fumaça prateada ondulando, imaginando que segredo poderia ser tão terrível que Severus não podia sequer encarar...

 

Sua mente estava à espera de algo tão sombrio que ele até se assustou ao aterrissar em Diagon Alley, num dia de sol e calor, a multidão animada fazendo a rua fervilhar com o movimento. Ele localizou Sevinus e Severus na entrada de Knockturn Alley, ambos com roupas gastas e remendadas. O garoto de 13 anos, mas com tamanho de um de 10, olhava com desejo para os sorvetes de Florean Fortescue, mas foi empurrado com força pelo pai.

 

– Mais coisas para comprar para a maldita escola! – vociferava Sevinus. – Você só me dá despesa! Vai começar a trabalhar no verão que vem, está ouvindo?

 

– Sim, pai – disse o garoto entre revoltado e temeroso. Harry podia ver que ele experimentava maus-tratos com regularidade.

 

Pai e filho entraram mais fundo no beco mais mal-afamado do mundo bruxo, e a frequência começou a mudar. Tipos sombrios e mal-encarados faziam Harry se encolher, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas vendo uma memória, com a qual sequer podia interagir.

 

– Aqui eu posso encontrar essas coisas mais barato, de segunda mão – resmungava Sevinus. – Isso se não formos assaltados ou coisa pior.

 

Talvez fosse esse o caso, pensou Harry, ao observar dois homens malparecidos olhando com muito interesse para pai e filho. Eles os seguiram pelo beco adentro, e Sevinus entrou numa loja, deixando Severus do lado de fora. O garoto ficou olhando a vitrine, e os dois sujeitos o observaram de longe por uns minutos, depois se aproximaram. Severus olhou para eles. Nesse momento, Sevinus saiu da loja e olhou para os três.

 

– O que está acontecendo? Quem são vocês?

 

– Nada, só admirávamos o seu garoto. Um belo rapaz. Tem o quê, uns 11, 12 anos?

 

Severus fechou a cara:

 

– Já completei 13 anos.

 

– E estaria interessado em ganhar algum dinheiro, rapaz?

 

Ao ouvir falar em dinheiro, Sevinus se adiantou:

 

– Se querem propor alguma coisa, é comigo que têm que falar. Sou o pai dele.

 

– Claro, claro. Queremos lhe propor um negócio – O homem sorriu, e ficou ainda mais assustador, pensou Harry. – Um negócio bem vantajoso.

 

Sevinus olhou para o homem, depois olhou o amigo dele e disse a Severus:

 

– Vá olhar vitrines enquanto eu converso com o cavalheiro. E não suma por aí!

 

Severus obedeceu, distraindo-se enquanto o pai conversava com os homens. Harry ficou tentado a ir ouvir a conversa, mas eles entraram numa loja, e o rapaz achou melhor ficar com Severus. Depois de se demorarem dentro da loja, Severus começou a ficar entediado. Mas Sevinus saiu da loja com um dos homens logo depois.

 

– Quero que você vá com o moço e faça tudo que ele mandar.

 

– O que vou fazer?

 

– Você vai trabalhar, garoto – O pai o olhou, feroz. – E não me faça passar vergonha, senão vou enchê-lo de pancada em casa, ouviu?

 

Sevinus parecia particularmente nervoso, então Severus achou melhor não discutir. Seguiu o homem para dentro da loja, e de lá para um quarto no andar de cima, onde o outro homem estava esperando. Severus olhou o quarto: tinha uma cama e um armário pequeno. Não havia janelas, só um cheiro de mofo.

 

– Como é seu nome, garoto?

 

– Severus.

 

– Tire a roupa e fique de joelhos.

 

– Como é? – ele não entendeu.

 

– É surdo? Tire a roupa e fique de joelhos.

 

– Mas por quê?

 

Os dois homens riram. O mais alto tirou o casaco, dizendo:

 

– Quando seu pai (se é que ele mesmo é seu pai) disse que você era virgem, não estava brincando. Valeu a pena ter pagado tanto. Agora tire a roupa e venha para cá. De joelhos.

 

Os olhos negros do menino se arregalaram quando ele finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Num impulso, ele correu até a porta, mas ela estava trancada. O altão agarrou-o pelos pulsos, sacudindo-o:

 

– Eu não quero nada disso! Seu pai exigiu um bom dinheiro pela sua bundinha virgem, e eu quero o que paguei, sem choro nem escândalo, entendeu, sua putinha? – Ele o jogou no chão. – Agora vai tirando a roupa, ou eu mesmo faço isso por você!

 

O outro tirava as calças, reclamando:

 

– A gente não devia ter concordado em não bater! Umas porradas e esse garoto afinava na hora.

 

Severus constatou, horrorizado e enojado, que ele não tinha escapatória. Com o estômago revirado, Harry viu duas grossas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do menino quando ele começou a desabotoar a camisa. Nos olhos negros, ele viu ódio, revolta, traição e humilhação.

 

As cenas que se seguiram fizeram Harry chorar, o peito contrito, o estômago revoltado. Ele não sabia dizer o que o fez ficar e assistir a tamanho espetáculo de degradação. O que ele mais queria era pegar o garoto no colo, o seu Severus, e fazer aquilo tudo desaparecer, sumir. Harry ouviu os gritos e as súplicas do menino, e os sons marcaram sua alma. Viu o sangue no corpo franzino, o rosto jovem em estado permanente de choque, nojo e dor.

 

Quando tudo terminou, Harry se sentia exausto e drenado emocionalmente. Ele queria deixar o Pensieve e aninhar-se com Severus um bom tempo, para tentar ajudá-lo a lidar com aquilo.

 

Só que não tinha acabado. Outras memórias vieram. E outras. E ainda mais. Outros homens, outras humilhações. O horror não parou. Na verdade, ele se prolongou por anos a fio. Harry mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

 

Severus passava as férias trancado no quartinho infame, onde estava por um acordo feito entre seu pai e o dono da loja. O rapaz era escravizado para servir aos clientes do pai, preso sem ver a luz do dia ou da noite. Uma vez por dia, ele tinha permissão para descer até os fundos da loja, onde recebia um jantar miserável como única refeição. Ele tinha que permanecer magro para agradar aos clientes.

 

Ele tinha também "clientes especiais", homens que pagavam extra pela permissão de usar nele chicotes e amarras, deixando-o tão sangrento e dolorido que às vezes ele passava dois dias para se recuperar. Nenhum deles se incomodava em evitar cicatrizes. Mas sua fama logo cresceu. Em pouco tempo ele ficou conhecido como uma puta exclusiva, que só trabalhava no verão.

 

No resto do ano, Severus tinha Hogwarts.

 

A princípio, ele imaginou que na escola ele pudesse esconder dos colegas as atividades que seu pai o forçava a fazer durante o verão. Claro que isso não tinha sido possível. As conseqüências não demoraram a surgir.

 

 


	10. Capítulo 10 – Gigantes sob o sol

Dentro do Pensieve secreto de Severus, Harry viu o menino sair da biblioteca uma noite, pouco antes da hora de recolher, e descer as escadas rumo às masmorras para voltar ao salão comunal de Slytherin. Quando chegou ao andar térreo, foi atacado sem aviso: três rapazes mais velhos o agarraram, e mais dois se juntaram a eles ao arrastarem o garoto para uma sala de aula vazia. Ele se debatia, mas não podia se defender de cinco ao mesmo tempo.

 

– Me soltem!

 

– Qual é, Snape? Aposto como você não arma esse escarcéu todo para os seus clientes! Você sabe, aqueles lá em Knockturn Alley!

 

– É, sua puta! Você dá para todo mundo, e agora a gente também quer essa bunda!

 

– Segura ele!

 

Harry se apavorou tanto quanto Severus, que tentou se afastar deles, mas três o imobilizaram e os outros dois riam. O garoto arregalou os olhos, totalmente à mercê de seus captores. Eles começaram a lhe tirar as roupas.

 

De repente, porém, um deles voou para a parede e caiu no chão, desacordado. Os outros se viraram e deram de cara com um jovem Lucius Malfoy, varinha em riste e olhar feroz nos dois globos cinza. A voz era baixa e perigosa.

 

– Larguem-no agora, e eu posso deixar que vocês tenham descendência.

 

– Você não precisa nada disso, Malfoy. Ela é uma vadia, um veado e puta que dá para qualquer um por dinheiro. Vem comer ele também. Não precisamos brigar. Tem para todos.

 

– Um Malfoy não tem por hábito dividir – retrucou o louro, altivo. – Snape é meu. Já avisei.

 

– Vai nos enfrentar por causa dessa vagabunda?

 

– Não. Vou enfrentá-los porque vocês estão invadindo minha propriedade, é por isso. Agora sumam. Último aviso.

 

Ainda houve um ligeiro impasse, em que os rapazes ficaram indecisos entre enfrentar Lucius ou não. No final, prevaleceu o temor por enfrentar um Malfoy e, a contragosto, eles obedeceram, saindo da sala lançando olhares rancorosos para Lucius e Severus. O garoto mais jovem tinha os olhos cheios de gratidão quando se levantou, ajeitando as roupas:

 

– Obrigado, Malfoy. Não me esquecerei do que fez.

 

– Espero mesmo que não se esqueça, Severus, porque vim lhe fazer uma oferta.

 

– Uma oferta?

 

– Você não é desprovido de inteligência e deve saber que este tipo de incidente tende a se repetir. Outros podem ter a mesma ideia e tentar fazer o que esses não conseguiram.

 

Harry viu as faces do jovem Severus corando. Lucius continuou:

 

– Por isso é que venho lhe oferecer proteção. Ao menos durante o ano letivo. Não ia querer deixá-lo desprovido de sua... fonte de renda durante o verão.

 

– Por quê?

 

– Não pense que minha oferta é gratuita. Em troca, eu quero exclusividade. E lhe ofereço proteção.

 

– Pode... me proteger?

 

– Contra esse tipo de coisa – assentiu o rapaz mais velho. – Ninguém vai ousar encostar em você e me contrariar se você for meu protegido. Mas para isso, você tem que concordar em ser meu, e meu somente. Aceita? É pegar ou largar.

 

Severus não precisava pensar muito para perceber que não tinha muita escolha. Aceitou na hora. Ali mesmo, Lucius Malfoy cobrou a contrapartida da proteção. Severus sabia os termos do acordo, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que algum tipo de cordialidade se desenvolveu entre os dois, pois Lucius podia ser até agradável quando queria. O herdeiro dos Malfoy cumpriu fielmente o trato, mesmo depois de formado. Enquanto Severus foi estudante em Hogwarts, ele recebeu a proteção de Malfoy. E depois que Severus se formou, a ligação entre os dois continuou.

 

Para tristeza de Harry, ele compreendeu que Severus confundira tudo. Com o tempo, o garoto tão carente de afeição tentou ver no trato com Malfoy algum tipo distorcido de afeto, um simulacro de relação romântica. Só então Harry conseguiu compreender inteiramente a explosão de Severus quando descobriu os preparativos para o casamento de Lucius com Narcissa Black. Aquele era um fato concreto que destruía qualquer ilusão de que Lucius nutria por ele algum sentimento de amor. Mais triste ainda era a constatação de que Lucius tinha sido o único a quem Severus tinha considerado entregar seu coração. Severus não tinha tido qualquer namorado. Ninguém para amar. Ninguém que o amasse. O máximo que ele conhecera tinha sido Lucius. Os outros tinham sido seus clientes.

 

Harry jamais conseguiu descobrir se seu pai e Sirius conheciam o passado de Severus enquanto estudavam juntos, então ele não tinha certeza se os xingamentos eram apenas por causa de sua opção sexual. Ele poderia tentar perguntar a Remus mais tarde – assim que conseguisse se acalmar por causa da reação do lobisomem.

 

As cenas de horror chocaram profundamente Harry, que acompanhou no Pensieve o martírio de Severus ano após ano, passando os verões como cativo, repudiado pela sociedade. O rapaz tinha que admirar a resiliência do jovem Slytherin, pacientemente suportando as humilhações até completar a maioridade e sair da casa paterna sem jamais olhar para trás.

 

Nesse ponto, Harry pôde entender plenamente o apelo de Voldemort ao jovem Severus. Nessas circunstâncias, as promessas de respeito e reconhecimento do Lord das Trevas se tornavam ainda mais atraentes para alguém tratado como dejeto da sociedade. Contudo, Voldemort traíra as promessas feitas a Severus tratando-o do mesmo jeito que todas as outras pessoas. Tinha sido justamente essa traição – mais do que qualquer outro fator – que tinha sido decisivo para convencer o jovem Death Eater a se tornar um espião.

 

Havia tanto o que pensar. Tanto o que considerar.

 

Quando saiu do Pensieve, Harry se viu sozinho no quarto de dormir de Severus. Sentia-se pesado, exausto, fisicamente doente, mas estava compelido a procurar seu noivo e tentar aliviar-lhe as dores.

 

Encontrou-o na saleta de estar, de pé em frente à lareira, observando o fogo crepitante com uma expressão impenetrável. Não se virou quando Harry entrou na sala. O rapaz o abraçou por trás e sentiu que ele estava trêmulo.

 

– Oh, Severus... Eu lamento tanto...

 

Severus ficou rígido nos braços de Harry:

 

– Não é sua culpa. Mas agora eu acho que entende por que não pode se casar com uma pessoa como eu.

 

– Isso não muda nada. Eu te amo, agora mais do que nunca, sabendo o quanto você sofreu. Mas isso faz tempo, já ficou para trás. Todos esqueceram.

 

– Harry, ninguém esqueceu nem vai esquecer. Sou uma pessoa marcada, condenada para sempre à execração pública. Este é o costume. Seu amigo Lupin tentou avisá-lo, e ele realmente pensava no seu bem.

 

– Isso é puro preconceito, e eu não ligo para isso. Olhe, se você quiser falar sobre o que aconteceu, eu estou aqui. Mas não quero mais ouvir você dizendo que não é digno e essas coisas. Você merece ser feliz, Severus, e eu vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para isso.

 

Severus ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela chegada de uma coruja, uma que Harry conhecia bem. Ela trazia um envelope vermelho, um que Harry também reconheceu – era um Howler.

 

Pálido, Severus recebeu o envelope e sugeriu:

 

– Talvez seja melhor você ir agora.

 

– Um Howler? Eu acho que sei quem mandou, mas...

 

– Pode ter sido enviado por qualquer pai de alunos de Hogwarts – respondeu Severus, deprimido. – Não é o primeiro que recebo. Eu lhe peço que não assista a isso.

 

– Eu quero ficar e ver o que eles têm coragem de dizer de você – disse Harry, encolerizado. – Pode abrir.

 

Severus obedeceu e uma voz feminina, alterada e conhecida, encheu o aposento, com um barulho ensurdecedor:

 

– SEVERUS SNAPE, QUE DECEPÇÃO! EU SEMPRE PROCUREI TRATÁ-LO COM DISTINÇÃO E CORTESIA, MAS ESSA SUA ATITUDE DE SEDUZIR O POBRE HARRY É REPULSIVA, E PARECE CONFIRMAR TUDO QUE AS PESSOAS PENSAM A SEU RESPEITO! EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA TUDO A DECÊNCIA DE ESCLARECER HARRY SOBRE O SEU PASSADO, CASO CONTRÁRIO EU MESMA FAREI ISSO! HARRY É COMO UM FILHO PARA MIM, E EU ESTOU PENSANDO NO BEM DELE! SE ISSO FOR REALMENTE A VONTADE DE HARRY, ENTÃO NÃO VOU DIZER COISA ALGUMA, MAS SE EU DESCOBRIR QUE É UM TIPO DE ARDIL PARA ENGANAR O RAPAZ, VOCÊ VAI SE VER COMIGO PESSOALMENTE, SEVERUS SNAPE!

 

O Howler explodiu em chamas fazendo Errol, a coruja que o tinha trazido, sair voando dali enquanto o papel se desfazia, virando cinzas, sob os olhos arregalados de Harry. Ele estava decepcionado:

 

– Mrs. Weasley... Por que ela fez isso? – Ele estalou os dedos. – Ron deve ter escrito para ela, foi assim que ela soube.

 

– Ela só estava pensando no seu bem, Harry.

 

– Então ela sabe a respeito de...? Bom, você sabe. Ela sabe?

 

– Embora isso não seja um assunto que se comente entre as pessoas respeitáveis, Arthur e Molly Weasley conhecem meu passado, bem como Remus Lupin. Sirius Black só soube mais tarde.

 

– Mas o Ron não sabe. Ele teria me dito. Acredite: ele teria me dito, se soubesse.

 

– Em geral, os alunos não sabem. Apenas alguns poucos em Slytherin reconhecem o fato.

 

– Malfoy – rosnou Harry. – Aposto como ele sabe.

 

– Ele nunca me comentou nada, mas não duvido que Lucius tenha lhe dito. De qualquer forma, não é algo que seja comentado entre famílias respeitáveis.

 

Harry o pegou pelos ombros e disse, solene:

 

– Não pense nunca que você não é uma pessoa respeitável, Severus. O que Mrs. Weasley fez me magoou muito.

 

– Ela fez o que qualquer pessoa de bem faria – insistiu Severus. – E o Howler dela foi muito mais brando dos que os que tenho recebido. Alguns são bem explícitos ao me condenar por minhas depravações ao me casar com alguém tão jovem e famoso. Por isso eu precisava lhe contar tudo. Eu jamais quis manchar sua reputação, Harry. Você é um herói, um símbolo para todo o mundo bruxo. Não deve jamais se associar a um... indivíduo como eu.

 

– Já disse que não quero mais ouvir isso. Você é meu noivo e eu tenho orgulho de você.

 

– Só penso em seu bem. E agora tenho que pensar no bem da criança, também.

 

– Ah, nosso filho, Severus – Harry sorria. – Quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais feliz me sinto. Depois do casamento, quero começar a discutir nomes.

 

A expressão de Severus mudou de repente e ele disse, submisso:

 

– Como quiser, Harry.

 

– Severus? – Harry reparou nele. – Está tudo bem?

 

– Sim, claro.

 

– Você fez uma cara estranha. Não tem nada com o bebê, não é?

 

– Não, não se trata disso – Severus abaixou a cabeça. – É só o efeito do feitiço.

 

– Feitiço? – Harry ficou confuso. – Que feitiço?

 

_– Sangüinis Vinculum._

 

Levou alguns segundos até Harry se lembrar de que esse tinha sido o feitiço lançado por Sevinus, um que deixara Dumbledore possesso de raiva e Severus extremamente abalado.

 

– Eu não conheço esse feitiço. Não sei o que ele faz.

 

– É um feitiço antigo, que beira as Artes das Trevas. Ele cria um vínculo de uma pessoa em relação a outra, um vínculo vitalício, ligado ao sangue. Antigamente era lançado em esposas de casamentos arranjados para assegurar obediência, fidelidade e lealdade. Muito similar a uma forma branda de Imperius.

 

– Severus, o que ele fez com você?

 

– Ele me uniu a você através de nosso filho. Esse vínculo me faz ficar perto de você, obedecê-lo e ser fiel apenas a você por toda a minha vida. Eu pertenço a você.

 

– Puxa – Harry o encarava, um pouco apreensivo. – Você fala e isso soa maravilhoso, mas o fato de você não ter escolha parece ser... cruel.

 

– Não tenha dúvidas de que essa foi a intenção de meu pai. Ele quis me tornar seu escravo.

 

– Escravo? O feitiço faz você me obedecer, mas não é igual a Imperius, é?

 

– Não é só isso que ele faz. Talvez seja bom pesquisar mais sobre ele. Mas posso sentir que seu toque e sua proximidade... fazem bem.

 

Harry sorriu e abraçou-se ainda mais a ele:

 

– Então eu já estava enfeitiçado antes de você. Senti sua falta, senti falta de seu toque na minha pele. Foi ruim ficar sem você. Não quero sentir isso de novo enquanto eu viver.

 

– Então está disposto a ir adiante com o casamento, apesar de tudo?

 

– Nada me faria desistir. Eu amo você, Severus.

 

Eles se beijaram, e nesse contato, Severus pôde sentir a força do feitiço que o dominava. Ele precisava de Harry, queria-o, ansiava por ele. Mas ele tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar.

 

Pois nem tudo seria um mar de rosas.

 

 


	11. Capítulo 11 – O lado sul do céu

Para uma cerimônia apressada e íntima, até que o casamento de Harry e Severus terminou sendo razoavelmente concorrido. Todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts estava presente, e, pelas expressões embaraçadas, Harry deduziu que a reunião de professores mencionada por Dumbledore tinha sido a esse respeito. Hagrid estava até corado, de tão envergonhado.

 

Apenas dois alunos tinham obtido permissão para assistir ao casamento. Um desses alunos era Hermione Granger, que servira como responsável pelas alianças. Com a confusão da manhã, a moça sabiamente presumira que Harry não pudera ir a Hogsmeade, então se encarregara de arrumar as alianças para o casal. Harry ficou emocionado com a amiga, e terminou pedindo-lhe um outro favor, que ela correu a atender.

 

O outro aluno era Colin Creevey. Armado com sua imbatível máquina fotográfica, ele documentou toda a cerimônia. Severus ignorou todos os pedidos para um sorriso e só atendeu aos chamados para posar para fotos porque foi Harry quem os fez.

 

Especialmente vestido de prateado com detalhes púrpuras de luas e planetas, Dumbledore também usou um chapéu pontudo combinando com seu traje. Harry usara vestes verdes que rivalizavam com seus olhos, e Severus vestia um terno cinza com vestes bruxas azul-petróleo, uma combinação que surpreendeu muitos dos presentes – que, aliás, também estavam em seus melhores trajes. Hagrid até cheirava a loção pós-barba.

 

Dumbledore oficiou a cerimônia, com a ajuda do Prof. Flitwick, que lançou uma série de feitiços de proteção, fertilidade e fartura sobre os noivos. Harry parecia muito feliz, e mesmo os mais revoltados com o casamento não podiam negar que o rapaz estava totalmente apaixonado. Era um contraste com a carranca de Severus.

 

Ao fim da cerimônia, todos passaram para o Grande Salão, que estava ricamente decorado com fitas e flores brancas e douradas. Dumbledore cedeu seu lugar no centro da mesa dos professores para os noivos, que foram saudados com uma chuva de pétalas de rosas brancas e uma salva de palmas.

 

O banquete também foi especial e, ao invés de sobremesa, os elfos carregaram para o salão um bolo de casamento de três metros de altura e cinco andares, que foi consumido com champanhe para todos – exceto os alunos de primeiro e segundo anos. Colin bateu a tradicional foto dos noivos cortando o bolo e depois comendo o primeiro pedaço, um alimentando o outro.

 

Após o bolo, fez-se uma fila de cumprimentos. Em alguns dos rostos, havia genuíno sentimento de congratular os noivos, mas em outros não se escondia a malícia. Os Slytherins, que compareceram em bloco, nem disfarçavam que só faziam aquilo por puro protocolo. Draco Malfoy, se pudesse, esganaria Potter com as mãos nuas. Ele observava Snape com atenção, e a expressão abatida do Mestre de Poções parecia intrigar o filho de Lucius Malfoy.

 

Os cumprimentos se encaminhavam para o final quando um tumulto se verificou no portão principal: era um batalhão de repórteres de diversos jornais e revistas bruxas que queriam cobrir o casamento. Dumbledore proibiu a entrada deles, mas prometeu uma nota oficial para breve. Talvez por isso ele tenha puxado Harry e Severus para um lado, cochichando:

 

– Aconselho-os a saírem agora. Preparei uma chave de portal para que passem o fim de semana na cabana de Severus, como uma lua-de-mel improvisada. Aproveitem.

 

Harry adorou a idéia, e arrastou Severus consigo para os dois irem o mais depressa possível de volta ao seu primeiro ninho de amor. Assim que chegou à cabana onde fora tão feliz no verão, o rapaz sentiu o coração se aquecer.

 

– Adoro esse lugar, Severus. Podemos nos mudar para cá depois que eu me formar?

 

– Se você quiser. É um lugar seguro.

 

– Tenho tantas lembranças daqui... – ele abraçou Severus, suspirando. – E agora vamos fazer outras lembranças, não vamos? Oh, Severus, eu estou tão feliz.

 

O Mestre de Poções não respondeu. Embora feliz por estar com Harry, seu coração estava pesado, pensando nas conseqüências e implicações. Harry beijou-o rapidamente:

 

– Espere aqui. Quero fazer uma surpresa.

 

– Harry, você não precisa... – foi levado para o sofá.

 

– É só ficar aí bonitinho que eu volto logo.

 

O rapaz deixou Severus no sofá e entrou no quarto, onde se demorou por vários minutos. Severus aproveitou o tempo para fazer um breve inventário dos últimos acontecimentos: em menos de 24 horas, ele tinha sido revelado como estando em estado gestacional, tinha se casado, tinha se livrado definitivamente de seu pai, mas estava preso a Harry pelo resto de sua vida graças a um vínculo de sangue. Bom, se ele tinha que ser escravo de alguém, Harry não era a sua pior alternativa.

 

O mencionado rapaz (seu marido, lembrou-se) saiu do quarto vestindo um roupão:

 

– Pode vir agora.

 

Severus arregalou os olhos ao ver o que Harry tinha feito em seu espartano quarto de dormir: havia dezenas de velas acesas, todas pequenas e aromáticas, dando ao ambiente um leve aroma de baunilha e sândalo. O rapaz também transfigurara grandes faixas de voile de algodão nos postes da cama e compusera o leito com lençóis de cetim, dando uma decoração exótica ao quarto.

 

– Você fez isso sozinho?

 

– Tive uma ajudazinha de Hermione e Dobby – Harry começou a tirar as roupas de seu marido. – Venha, fique à vontade.

 

Severus foi colocado na cama com carinho e suas roupas foram gentilmente retiradas. Harry também tirou o roupão e revelou estar nu, subindo na cama com um sorriso:

 

– Você teve um dia estressante, e eu pretendo lhe dar uma massagem completa com óleos aromáticos para relaxar seu corpo. Se você também quiser sexo, melhor ainda, mas o importante é você relaxar.

 

– Mas Harry... É nossa lua-de-mel. Eu devo satisfazer você.

 

– Você tem a vida inteira para me satisfazer, e eu para satisfazer você. Mas agora você deve estar muito desgastado, e a massagem pode ajudá-lo. Agora deite-se de bruços e apenas relaxe.

 

Severus obedeceu, e Harry sentou-se sobre o traseiro de seu marido, montando-o para ter melhor acesso. Com carinho, ele pôs-se a massagear os músculos tensos de Severus, espalhando óleo de lavanda e camomila, traçando as cicatrizes nas costas, ombros e nuca. Severus sentiu as mãos firmes e calejadas de um jogador de Quidditch que costumava agarrar e manter preso um Snitch alado. Mas ele jamais imaginou que até mesmo seus músculos glúteos pudessem acumular tanta tensão. Ele riu quando Harry não resistiu e deu pequenas mordidinhas em seu traseiro, aliviando-o ainda mais.

 

O Mestre de Poções jamais tinha sentido coisa semelhante. A sensação de relaxamento espalhava-se por seu corpo à medida que Harry usava suas mãos, ocasionalmente também depositando beijos fugazes na pele aromatizada. Ele sentia o gesto de Harry atuando em seus músculos e também em suas emoções: havia uma grande demonstração de carinho e respeito por seu corpo e por sua pessoa, algo que Severus não se lembrava de ter recebido antes em toda a sua vida com tamanha reverência e sinceridade. Ele recebera promessas de respeito tanto de Voldemort quanto de Dumbledore, mas ambos as traíram, por ação ou omissão.

 

Mas Harry sempre o tratara como um igual, como se ele fosse uma pessoa digna, mesmo que ele fosse um pouco mais do que um escravo do rapaz. Severus estava irremediavelmente apaixonado, algo que pensava ter sentido antes, mas que não se comparava ao que sentia naquele momento.

 

A resposta física a tanto carinho tornou-se evidente quando Severus se virou para ser massageado na parte da frente. Harry sorriu para a bela ereção que o saudou:

 

– Puxa, Severus... Que impressionante. Quer que eu dê um jeito nisso para você? Ficarei feliz em ajudar você com esse seu... problema.

 

Relaxado, Severus soltou um meio sorriso.

 

– Você também está com um problema semelhante, pelo que posso ver.

 

– Mas hoje você é o chefe, e eu estou aqui para servi-lo, meu amor. Diga-me o que você quer.

 

Severus era grato a Harry por seu carinho e atenção, mas aquilo era inadequado. Ele podia sentir o feitiço do vínculo atuando:

 

– Harry, isso é impróprio. Sou eu quem serve você.

 

– Hoje, não. Se precisar, eu darei uma ordem direta, e aí você vai ser obrigado a me obedecer, não vai?

 

– Sim. Há alguns limites dentro dos quais eu posso atuar, mas em geral eu tenho que obedecê-lo.

 

– Pois bem, eu lhe ordeno que me diga qual é o seu desejo sexual e o que você deseja que eu lhe faça.

 

Severus sentiu a força integral do feitiço diante de uma ordem direta e adotou uma postura submissa – fazendo Harry lembrar-se de um cachorro vira-lata esperando uma punição, apenas por ter dito o desejo de seu coração:

 

– Eu quero sentir seus lábios em mim ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dou prazer oral.

 

Os olhos de Harry brilharam de lascívia como duas pedrinhas de jade:

 

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu marido.

 

Ele se movimentou languidamente, posicionando-se sobre a ereção de Severus, primeiro lambendo-lhe toda a extensão, depois firmando-a com uma das mãos, para com a outra massagear as duas delicadas esferas mais abaixo. O gemido de Severus fez Harry se rebolar e foi recompensado com os lábios talentosos de Severus em seu próprio membro ereto. A sensação agradável se espalhou por todos os seus nervos, eletrizando-os.

 

Não havia pressa, apenas desejo incontido, e os dois não demoraram a explodir em êxtase. Sentindo grande parte da tensão do dia esvair-se, Severus logo se deixou levar por um sono pesado, com Harry aninhado em seus braços.

 

Acordou desperto e refeito, os olhos verdes de Harry sorrindo-lhe mais que os lábios – lábios esses que, aliás, não demoraram a procurar-lhe o abdômen, e depois descer direto para o meio de suas pernas. Severus não tinha certeza se conseguiria uma ereção tão cedo, mas as carícias de Harry logo o deixaram pronto para uma nova rodada.

 

E Harry sabia muito bem o que queria.

 

Colocou-se de bruços e olhou por cima dos ombros para seu amado, oferecendo-se com um sorriso maroto, sem dizer palavra. O desejo cresceu no homem mais velho, mas ele hesitou, por força do hábito. Não estava acostumado a estar no time dos que ficavam por cima, e isso estava muito arraigado dentro de si. Harry percebeu sua hesitação e beijou-o apaixonadamente, murmurando enquanto o acariciava cheio de carinho:

 

– Severus... por favor...

 

Não houve como resistir dessa vez, e Severus procurou não pensar duas vezes ao pegar o lubrificante e preparar seu jovem esposo. Harry respondia aos seus carinhos, demonstrando impaciência para senti-lo logo dentro de si.

 

Quando Severus posicionou-se na entrada de Harry, o rapaz moveu-se para receber seu marido. Vagarosamente, Severus afundou-se em Harry, sentindo o corpo dele a recebê-lo com carinho, respeito e aceitação. Fechando os olhos, ele deixou as sensações invadi-lo por alguns minutos.

 

O calor convidativo de Harry o fez morder o lábio inferior e movimentar-se para frente com um suspiro, agora as sensações se acumulando em seu corpo. A abertura estreita de Harry pressionava seu membro de maneira tão deliciosa que Severus não tinha a menor pressa em continuar a se movimentar, e quase se surpreendeu quando seus quadris começaram a fazê-lo, quase que por vontade própria.

 

Por algum tempo, ele conseguiu manter o ritmo lânguido e lento, mas a impetuosidade de seu jovem marido de 17 logo o obrigou a acelerar o passo. Os ruídos que Harry produzia convenceram-no de que rápido também era bom, e ele agarrou-lhe os quadris, mudando o ângulo de entrada para provocar novos ruídos, que o enlouqueciam. Ele queria dar o máximo de prazer a Harry, e alcançou-lhe a ereção, bombeando no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Fora de si, Harry gritava de prazer, sons que também levavam Severus aos descontrole.

 

O jovem arqueou para trás, gritando o nome de Severus e esguichando em sua mão. Severus sentiu os músculos tensos do rapaz espasmando de prazer e sentiu seu próprio clímax muito próximo. Puxou Harry para si e soltou um grito desarticulado, explodindo mais uma vez.

 


	12. Capítulo 12 – E você e eu

Beijos suaves devolveram-lhe os sentidos, e Harry distribuía dezenas deles por todo o seu peito. Ao vê-lo olhando-o com emoção nos olhos negros, o rapaz sorriu e estalou-lhe um beijo nos lábios:

 

– Como eu te amo, Sev.

 

– Por favor, não me chame assim.

 

– Tá, não chamo – um tom divertido. – Você me ama também?

 

– Não sei – ele suspirou. – Não faço ideia do que seja amor. Mas sei que nunca senti antes o que sinto por você. É algo muito poderoso. Às vezes... assusta.

 

– Não precisa ter medo. – Harry puxou-o para junto de si, com um suspiro satisfeito. – Amar é muito bom.

 

– Harry, você é tão novo. Não gostaria de aproveitar mais a juventude, conhecer pessoas, ter aventuras?

 

– O que está dizendo?

 

– Tem uma coisa que me preocupa. Você é jovem demais para se prender a alguém tão mais velho que você. Deveria estar se apaixonando por uma pessoa diferente a cada semana, divertindo-se com os amigos, sem preocupações na vida. Quer passar a vida toda com um único amante, e ainda por cima um...? – Ele se interrompeu, cabisbaixo. – Você merece coisa melhor.

 

– Eu não quero mais ninguém porque você me satisfaz em todos os sentidos, Severus. Só tem uma coisa que me preocupa.

 

– Só uma? – Severus deu um sorriso irônico. – Você é mesmo um otimista Gryffindor.

 

– Eu não conheço direito o feitiço que seu pai colocou em você. Fico desconfortável em pensar que você é obrigado a me obedecer sempre, por toda a sua vida.

 

– Não é bem assim. Há ocasiões em que poderei até me recusar a cumprir uma ordem direta, por exemplo.

 

– Mesmo? Como assim?

 

– Mesmo que você me ordene, eu não serei capaz de fazer ou permitir que alguém o machuque. O contrário também se aplica, para minha autopreservação.

 

– Então você não precisa ser... tão submisso.

 

– Se precisar, eu ainda posso chamá-lo de pirralho insolente – sorriso irônico.

 

– Nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão feliz ouvindo você dizer isso – Harry sorriu. – Você também sente quando estou longe, lê meus pensamentos e coisas assim?

 

– Sua proximidade me traz – ele fechou os olhos com uma expressão de satisfação – contentamento. Diz-se também que esse feitiço proporciona um limitado grau de consciência do vinculado.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Em tese, eu seria capaz de perceber se você está passando por algum desconforto ou emoção forte, mesmo à distância.

 

– Legal! Será que eu também posso ter um vínculo desses? Talvez o Prof. Dumbledore saiba como fazer esse feitiço.

 

– Harry, do que está falando?

 

– Ora, não é justo eu ter todo esse poder sobre você. Se eu tiver o feitiço também, então as coisas ficam mais equilibradas. Sem contar que vou adorar esse lance de sentir você à distância. Será que vamos ler os pensamentos um do outro?

 

Severus não compartilhou o entusiasmo:

 

– Harry, esse feitiço beira as Artes das Trevas por ter fortes componentes da Maldição Imperius nele. É um vínculo de sangue, é como se mexesse na sua própria alma. Isso é muito sério.

 

– Mas não é justo. Torna a nossa relação desigual!

 

– A intenção do feitiço é justamente essa. E da mesma forma como dois errados não fazem um certo, o fato de você se submeter ao mesmo feitiço não vai tornar nossa relação mais equilibrada. – O rapaz ainda estava rebelde, mas não falou nada. – Olhe, esse feitiço é tão antigo e obscuro que pouco se sabe sobre ele com certeza, só de lendas. Por que não pesquisamos mais sobre ele antes de agirmos?

 

– Boa ideia. Agora, que acha de jantarmos?

 

Severus não tinha ideia de que estava com fome até acompanhar Harry até a cozinha e verificar que já havia várias refeições prontas, cortesia dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Os dois compartilhavam um delicioso pudim Yorkshire quando Harry perguntou:

 

– Você pode me explicar uma coisa? Como toda essa confusão começou, afinal? Como exatamente você engravidou?

 

– Você não vai gostar de saber. A culpa é de seu amigo Longbottom.

 

– Neville? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

 

– Ele cometeu uma asneira tão grande em sua poção que reuniu os ingredientes necessários a uma antiga e esquecida poção de fertilidade. Estes ingredientes, combinados com alguns da Poção de Clareamento que você fazia, ajudaram a criar as condições para a gravidez. Quando você tocou em mim, o efeito se completou.

 

– Então... foi meu toque que o engravidou? Não precisaríamos ter feito sexo?

 

– Não, isso não é verdade. É preciso sexo, e foi precisamente por esse motivo que essa poção ficou esquecida por tantos séculos: ninguém sabia se era a poção ou o sexo que fazia as mulheres engravidarem. Eu só engravidei porque carregava células suas na ocasião. O curioso é que essa poção em particular jamais tinha sido usada antes para a concepção masculina.

 

– E tem diferença?

 

Severus o encarou como se estivesse ensinando Poções Básicas a aluno particularmente obtuso:

 

– Se não tivesse, eu não teria engravidado. É claro que tem diferenças. A maior delas foi a criação de um útero temporário. Lembra-se de eu ter ficado desacordado quase 24 horas? Era meu corpo se rearranjando.

 

– Como você descobriu tudo isso?

 

Mais um olhar reservado a estudantes pouco brilhantes, arqueando um sobrolho:

 

– Eu sou um Mestre de Poções. Além do mais, Madame Pomfrey confirmou a evolução do útero em meu organismo. Contudo, ela não conseguiu confirmar qualquer outra ligação desse útero que seja capaz de proporcionar a saída do bebê. Não há alternativa senão uma cesariana.

 

– Severus, isso parece perigoso.

 

– Muggles têm feito isso desde a Roma Antiga – daí o nome cesariana, originário de Júlio César em pessoa. Minha confiança em Pomfrey certamente inclui a performance dessa cirurgia. De qualquer modo, ela prometeu consultar St. Mungo's sobre o procedimento.

 

– E aquilo que você falou no verão sobre a gravidez de um bruxo? Quero dizer, os riscos e tudo mais.

 

– Harry, é tudo verdade. Os riscos são bem altos. Não há garantias.

 

O rapaz adquiriu um tom sério e prometeu:

 

– Vamos tomar todos os cuidados, meu amor. Se precisar, iremos pessoalmente até St. Mungo's tratar de você e do bebê.

 

– Está tudo bem – tranquilizou. – A gravidez corre muito bem, segundo Pomfrey.

 

– E você está feliz? Com o bebê, quero dizer.

 

– Eu... ainda não me acostumei à ideia.

 

– Como assim, não se acostumou? Eu só soube ontem, e você já sabia bem antes. Não estou entendendo.

 

– Deve pôr-se no meu lugar. Uma gravidez era única coisa que faria meu pai ter poder sobre mim de novo. Se eu engravidasse, ele poderia fazer de mim seu escravo pessoal de novo, usar-me como... fonte de renda. Durante 20 anos, eu vivi aterrorizado com essa perspectiva. Quando ela se concretizou, de maneira tão inesperada, eu entrei em pânico. Não pensei na gravidez em si. Tudo no que eu pensei é que meu pai agora podia cumprir o que sempre prometeu. E ele fez exatamente isso: você o ouviu dizer que já tinha recebido uma oferta e tinha combinado me vender.

 

– Mas isso acabou. O Prof. Dumbledore o enfrentou, cobriu a tal oferta e agora ele não pode fazer mais nada contra você. Nunca mais.

 

– E é precisamente _essa_ a ideia à qual ainda não me acostumei. Confesso ter dedicado poucos pensamentos ao bebê e ao futuro.

 

– Mas você o quer, certo? Nosso bebê?

 

– Harry – a expressão de Severus suavizou-se –, eu não me importo de correr riscos. E nas poucas horas que pensei sobre o bebê, eu me dei conta de que nunca esperei ter um filho, muito menos engravidar. Por isso, por favor, me perdoe se não pareço tão entusiasmado. É que estou apavorado.

 

– Está tudo bem, meu amor. Você vai ter tempo de sobra para se acostumar com a ideia. Tem sugestão de nome?

 

Severus deu de ombros:

 

– Famílias de sangue puro gostam de dar a seus filhos nomes latinos, ou de reis e imperadores – romanos, de preferência.

 

– Como Severus?

 

– James também é nome de um rei.

 

– Você se incomodaria se o nome do bebê fosse James?

 

– Esse é o nome do avô dele – Severus evitou olhar Harry. – Compreensível que queira homenagear seu pai dando o nome de seu primeiro filho.

 

– Severus, é seu filho também. Quero sua opinião sincera. Se você acha que não pode conviver com o fato de seu filho ter o nome de seu antigo inimigo... Olhe, não tem problema. Só me dê alternativas de nomes.

 

– Preciso pensar sobre o assunto. Embora não haja praticamente chance de ser uma menina, saiba que não faço objeções a que tenha o nome de Lily.

 

– E o nome de sua mãe? Eu nem sei qual é.

 

– Augusta. – O olhar de Severus se suavizou. – Eu não me lembro muito dela.

 

– Augusta também é um nome distinto. Vamos começar a fazer uma lista, aos poucos.

 

– Como quiser, Harry – ele se ergueu. – Agora eu vou lavar os pratos.

 

– Nada disso – Harry o deteve. – Foi decretado que hoje é Dia de Severus, e no seu dia você não faz nada. Além do mais, ficar em pé não lhe faz bem. Madame Pomfrey foi bem clara. Portanto, pode ficar sentadinho aí, bem bonitinho.

 

– Está bem – Severus assentiu. – Mas precisamos falar de um outro assunto. Um que temos evitado até o momento, mas logo precisaremos tratar dele.

 

Parecia coisa combinada, porque nesse exato momento, o tal assunto se pronunciou diretamente nos dois, sem margem de procrastinação.

 

A cicatriz de Harry ardeu intensamente, fazendo-o sibilar de dor, e o braço de Severus começou a doer, levando-o a segurá-lo. Voldemort parecia indócil.

 

Severus se ergueu:

 

– Ele está me chamando.

 

– Ele já sabe do que aconteceu – disse Harry. – Quer explicações.

 

– Preciso ir. – Ele se virou. – Não me espere acordado.

 

– Não! Você não vai.

 

– Harry, minha situação já é precária agora. Se eu não for, ele jamais vai se convencer de que eu não o traí.

 

– Ele provavelmente já sabe de tudo, e é óbvio que vai exigir que você me entregue a ele. Vai puni-lo quando não fizer isso, vai puni-lo por termos nos casado, vai colocar você e o bebê em perigo. Não vou deixar isso acontecer. Você não vai.

 

– Isso só vai piorar as coisas. Na próxima vez...

 

– Não está entendendo? Não vai haver uma próxima vez. Tudo isso que aconteceu o deixou muito exposto. Não sei nem se Voldemort já não sabe que você é um espião.

 

– Não sabemos disso com certeza. Por isso precisa me deixar ir.

 

– Não! – Harry parecia irredutível. – Se eu não deixar, você não poderá ir, não é?

 

– É verdade – Severus parecia contrariado. – Se me der uma ordem direta, eu não poderei desobedecer dessa vez.

 

– E como está conseguindo me contestar?

 

– É minha percepção que minhas atividades ajudam a mantê-lo em segurança.

 

– Bom, pelo menos essa noite você não vai. O maldito não respeita nem nossas núpcias?

 

A despeito de si mesmo, Severus deu um sorrisinho:

 

– Então não quer que eu vá por puro despeito, é isso?

 

– Voldemort devia ter pensando duas vezes. – Harry de repente se deu conta. – Desculpe, usei o nome dele.

 

– Não há problema. A dor parece ter diminuído. Aparentemente, isso pode indicar que minha ligação com ele diminuiu. Não é difícil entender o motivo pelo qual isso teria acontecido.

 

– O feitiço de seu pai?

 

– Precisamente. Minha ligação com você é mais forte.

 

– Adorei. – Harry olhou para cima e falou com o teto. – Essa eu ganhei de você, Voldie monstrão!

 

Severus teve que sorrir ante a espontaneidade de seu marido, que terminara de lavar a louça com um sorriso triunfal.

 

– E agora, Sev? O que gostaria de fazer?

 

Harry viu o olhar de Severus mudar diante dessa pergunta. Era uma coisa inconsciente, notou. Mais uma vez, ele esperava ser repreendido ou até espancado pelo simples fato de dizer em voz alta seus desejos. O rapaz notou que rapidamente estava aprendendo a ler seu marido. Pena que ele estivesse lendo tanta falta de amor-próprio.

 

– Severus – Harry pegou as duas mãos entre as suas. – Jamais tenha medo de me dizer o que você quer. Sempre vou ouvi-lo, eu sempre quero ouvi-lo, entendeu?

 

Os olhos de Severus encararam o rosto de Harry atentamente, e o rapaz sentiu o coração doer ao perceber o quanto seu marido havia sido traído e enganado na vida. Com o tempo, pensou Harry, talvez aquilo pudesse mudar.

 

– Eu gostaria – ele baixou a voz e os olhos – de apenas dormir, se você não se importa.

 

– Claro que não. Você deve estar cansado, depois de um dia tão cheio. Se preferir dormir sozinho, acho que a minha cama ainda está no quartinho.

 

– Não! – Severus pegou no braço dele por impulso. – Não, eu gostaria de ficar com você. Por favor.

 

– Está bem – Harry beijou-lhe as mãos. – Então, de volta ao leito nupcial.

 

Eles passaram a noite toda abraçados, o contato parecendo confortar tanto um quanto o outro. Anos mais tarde, Severus ia se lembrar daqueles dias como sendo aqueles em que mais se sentiu vulnerável em toda a sua vida – e também os dias em que se sentiu mais cuidado, graças a Harry. Sem o jovem mago a seu lado, ele certamente não teria sobrevivido incólume a todas essas turbulências.

 

Harry tinha planos de deixar Severus dormir até bem tarde, mas pouco depois do amanhecer ele notou estar sozinho na cama. Alarmado, saiu a procurar o marido e foi encontrá-lo de joelhos no banheiro, a pele ligeiramente esverdeada. Ele se assustou e correu para ele:

 

– Meu Deus, Sev, o que foi? O que você tem?

 

– Enjoo matinal – foi a resposta em tom ácido. – Tenho uma poção para isso.

 

– E o que eu posso fazer?

 

– Pare de me chamar de Sev e me traga a maldita poção.

 

Harry obedeceu, decidindo que, se ele estava conseguindo xingar, então ele não estava tão ruim assim.

 

 


	13. Capítulo 13 – Cinco por cento de nada

O resto da lua-de-mel teve uma atmosfera muito doméstica, intercalada a quentes sessões de sexo ardente. Contudo, por menos que ambos quisessem, o final de semana chegou ao fim, e eles tiveram que voltar para Hogwarts.

Mal puseram o pé na escola, Dobby apareceu diante deles:

– Bem-vindos, Mr. Harry Potter, senhor, e Prof. Severus Snape, senhor! Dobby espera que tenham lua-de-mel boa!

– Foi excelente, Dobby – Harry sorriu. – Obrigada pela ajuda por fazer isso acontecer.

– Mr. Harry Potter é um grande bruxo e muito bondoso! Dobby traz recado urgente do diretor de Hogwarts. Prof. Dumbledore quer vê-los imediatamente. Agora mesmo! – Harry ia protestar. – Dobby leva malas e arruma as masmorras! Agora podem ir.

Os dois se apressaram a subir até o escritório do diretor. Dumbledore os esperava, conforme Dobby anunciara.

– Harry, Severus, que bom que chegaram. Passaram bem o fim-de-semana?

– Muito bem, senhor, obrigado.

– Excelente. Desculpem tê-los chamado assim que chegaram, mas há coisas urgentes a discutir, algumas que não podem esperar até amanhã.

– Aconteceu algo?

– Ainda não, mas vai acontecer. Contudo, primeiro, algumas amenidades. Falei com Madame Pomfrey, e ela me disse que o parto está previsto para começo de junho. Confere?

– Exato – confirmou Severus. – Será no final do ano letivo.

– Estou providenciando um substituto para Poções durante esse período e também nos primeiros meses do próximo ano. Eu tenho alguns nomes em mente, mas apreciaria se elaborasse uma lista, Severus. Sem pressa, claro, mas é interessante irmos pensando nisso desde já.

– Como queira, diretor.

– A propósito, um dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts tem grande experiência em cuidar de crianças na primeira infância. Eu falei com ela, e ela se mostrou entusiasmada em ajudar vocês assim que o bebê chegar, ou mesmo antes para ajudar Severus nos últimos meses. Quero que a conheçam. Tibby!

Um elfo doméstico se materializou diante deles, o menor que Harry já vira: os olhos eram amendoados e pretos, e ela usava no corpinho pequeno algo que um dia tinha sido uma toalha de mesa quadriculada.

– Sim, Mestre Dumbledore?

– Tibby, essas são as pessoas de quem lhe falei: Harry Potter e o Prof. Severus Snape. O Prof. Snape está com criança.

A elfa arregalou os olhos pretos e gaguejou:

– M-Mestre Dumbledore n-não disse que Tibby ia cuidar do b-bebê de H-Harry P-Potter!... Tibby não m-merece honra tão grande! Tibby pequena e pouco importante!...

– Tibby – Harry a interrompeu antes que ela começasse a chorar –, você gosta de crianças?

– Tibby ama bebês, Mr. Potter, senhor! Tibby gosta muito de cuidar de lindos bebês.

– Poderia nos ajudar com o nosso? É o nosso primeiro filho, e vamos precisar de alguém experiente, assim feito você.

– Tibby ajuda! Tibby vai cuidar de bebê de Mr. H-Harry Potter! Prof. Snape vai ser linda mamãe!

Severus fuzilou a elfa com os olhos ao ser chamado de mamãe. Harry pegou o braço dele, e Dumbledore dispersou a situação, parecendo satisfeito:

– Que bom que tudo está resolvido, então. Você pode ir agora, Tibby. Obrigada por ter vindo.

Tibby desapareceu em pleno ar, e o diretor de Hogwarts adquiriu uma expressão mais sombria:

– Mas o verdadeiro motivo de eu tê-los chamado aqui não se trata de bebês, mas de algo mais urgente. Devo primeiro confessar que tenho escondido um fato de vocês. Perdoem-me por isso, mas eu só pensava no seu bem, Severus.

O Mestre de Poções não respondeu, e Harry engoliu a raiva, sabendo que esse tipo de atitude só reforçava o sentimento de Severus de se sentir traído e usado. Dumbledore procurou explicar a situação:

– Desde o ataque de Voldemort a Severus, no verão, eu fiquei preocupado com você, meu caro. Foi um ataque muito cruel, e se não fossem os cuidados de Harry, você poderia ter morrido. Comecei a temer sua posição no círculo de Voldemort. Por isso, procurei um modo de saber mais sobre isso – uma espécie de sistema de alerta precoce, para usar uma terminologia da inteligência Muggle.

– Um outro espião junto a Voldemort? – quis saber Harry.

– Não, eu não iria arriscar mais ninguém tão diretamente. Por isso, consegui contactar um aluno de Hogwarts, um Slytherin amigo de filhos de Death Eaters. Não vou dizer o nome. Mas esse estudante vem repassando informações sobre o círculo mais íntimo trazidas por seus colegas. Nos últimos dois dias somente, a ajuda desse aluno tem se provado inestimável.

– De que jeito?

– O casamento de vocês pegou a todos de surpresa. Esse aluno tem nos dito precisamente como o fato repercutiu em Slytherin – e entre os Death Eaters. E as informações dele foram muito interessantes.

– O que ele disse?

– Ele me disse que Voldemort convocou Severus no dia do casamento. Você não atendeu ao chamado.

– Harry não me deixou ir – disse Severus. – Eu teria ido, mas o vínculo de sangue não me deixou desobedecê-lo. Agora todos sabem que sou o traidor. Meu disfarce está descoberto.

– Isso não é inteiramente verdade – negou Dumbledore. – Segundo esse aluno, eles simplesmente não sabem. Não há provas de que você os tenha traído, e existe uma chance bem palpável de que sua posição não tenha sido comprometida.

– Como isso pode ser possível, Albus?

– Um emissário deve vir falar com você, segundo esse aluno. Se você lhe disser que está sendo forçado em tudo isso, que foi obrigado a se casar... talvez eles acreditem. Afinal, Sevinus fez tudo parecer um grande negócio.

– Mas e a gravidez?– perguntou Harry. – Como explicar a gravidez?

– Harry, não é impossível explicar a gravidez. Há poções que proporcionam a concepção sem necessitar de ato sexual.

– E eles acreditariam?

– Há uma suspeita de dúvida sobre o casamento, por ter sido apressado e inesperado. Se Severus convencê-los de que não foi consensual...

Severus concordou com a cabeça:

– Há uma chance, sim. É arriscado, mas pode dar certo.

– Resta saber – Dumbledore estava sério. – se você está disposto a se arriscar dessa maneira, Severus. Você agora tem uma família a considerar, e sabe melhor do que eu do que Voldemort é capaz se você for realmente denunciado como espião.

Severus olhou para Harry e viu os olhos de jade cheios de preocupação. Mas Harry nada disse. Severus se virou para Dumbledore:

– Eu... tenho que pensar no bebê, Albus.

– Esse fato não me escapou, Severus. Mas você não precisa voltar para ele se não quiser. Ninguém vai condená-lo por pensar em seu bebê ou em sua segurança.

– Mas se eu não voltar para ele, a Ordem ficará sem um espião. Perderemos a vantagem.

– Daremos um jeito – garantiu Dumbledore. – Na pior das hipóteses, podemos esperar até esse aluno receber a Marca Negra.

– Não! – Severus falou com veemência. – Não permita que ele seja marcado, Albus. Por favor, não deixe isso acontecer. Eu volto para o Lord das Trevas, mas não deixe essa criança ser marcada. Harry – ele se voltou –, você vai me proibir de ir?

– Não, meu amor. Não posso proibi-lo de fazer algo que você acha certo e justo. Mas você vai tomar cuidado, não vai? Vai cuidar de nosso filho?

– Claro que sim.

– Na verdade – intrometeu-se Dumbledore –, talvez Harry devesse proibi-lo de ir até Voldemort.

– Como assim, diretor?

– Se espalharmos que Harry proibiu Severus de deixar o castelo desacompanhado por causa do bebê, estará aí a desculpa perfeita para ele não ter que ir a Voldemort quando chamado e ainda não ser considerado um traidor. Severus pode alegar se manter fiel a ele, mas está impossibilitado de atender a seu chamado.

– Essa parece ser uma solução muito boa! – Harry entusiasmou-se. – Não estava gostando da perspectiva daquele monstrão chegar perto de você e do bebê.

– E você, Severus? O que diz?

– A qualidade da informação que eu obtiver dessa maneira não será a mesma – ponderou.

– Sim, mas isso é aceitável, Severus, já que você não estará se arriscando tanto, ou a seu bebê.

Severus consultou Harry com os olhos, e notou que, embora ele estivesse calado, os olhos verdes lhe diziam para aceitar a oferta. Suspirou:

– Está bem. Direi que Harry não permite que eu deixe o castelo.

– Excelente – Dumbledore sorriu. – Agora tratemos de assuntos mais agradáveis. Pedi aos elfos domésticos que abrissem uma das salas das masmorras para abrigar os presentes. Eles continuam chegando, e assim ficarão perto dos seus aposentos.

– Presentes?

– De casamento. Nenhum deles foi aberto, claro, mas todos foram testados à procura de maldições, azarações, pragas e armadilhas. Também chegaram grande quantidade de cartões. Vocês vão ter um bocado de trabalho até deixar a correspondência em dia.

– Isso é um trabalho para você – Severus disse imediatamente a Harry, azedo. – Você é quem tem correspondência de fã.

– Tá bom – Harry tinha um ar de falsa irritação. – Eu respondo aos cartões e faço os cartões de agradecimento, mas vou deixar você encarregado do chá de bebê.

– Indignidade.

– Peste.

– Pirralho.

– Seboso.

– Moleque.

Dumbledore sorriu. Tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas.


	14. Capítulo 14 – Os portões do delírio

Era grande, por toda Hogwarts, a expectativa de que o Prof. Snape pudesse ser menos severo, uma vez que tinha passado a obter sexo com freqüência mais regular. Muitos até admiravam o sacrifício de Harry, a quem viam como encarregado de manter o babaca sebosão feliz e melhorar a qualidade de vida dos colegas. Pelo raciocínio desses alunos, trepando regularmente, Snape deixaria de pegar no pé deles, certo?

 

 

Nas semanas que se seguiram ao casamento e à lua-de-mel, Severus estava tão irritável, injusto e irascível quanto antes, até mais quando chegava o final do dia. O que os alunos não sabiam era o motivo de tanto mau humor: o feitiço do vínculo de sangue. Severus ainda estava se acostumando ao vínculo, e a ausência de Harry durante o período de aulas o deixava irritado e quase intratável. À noite, quando ambos estavam finalmente juntos e sós, a sede de estar perto um do outro era saciada com sexo selvagem. Esse estado durou umas poucas semanas, mas não passou despercebido.

 

E trouxe conseqüências inesperadas.

 

Severus estava em seu escritório, observando um desses caldeirões capazes de mexer as poções sozinhos, mais azedo do que nunca. O motivo pelo qual sua irritação tinha chegado a píncaros nunca dantes conhecido tinha sido o atraso no treino de Quidditch de Harry. Ele estava chegando a um ponto perto do homicídio quando bateram à porta. Ele rosnou:

 

– Entre!

 

Sua sobrancelha ergueu-se ao ver quem entrava. Draco Malfoy. Sozinho.

 

– Posso entrar, senhor?

 

– Por favor, Mr. Malfoy – Ele observou o garoto com atenção. – Sente-se. Posso ajudá-lo?

 

– Espero que sim, professor. E também espero ajudá-lo.

 

– Verdade, Mr. Malfoy? E em que espera me ajudar?

 

– Em assuntos relativos a alguns conhecidos nossos... de um _círculo_ muito restrito – Draco baixou a voz. – Esse lugar é seguro?

 

– Totalmente. Tem algo a me dizer? Tem contato com esses nossos conhecidos?

 

– Trago um recado. Sua ausência na última reunião foi sentida, mas o senhor pode se explicar – sem temer as conseqüências – na próxima reunião.

 

O rosto de Severus se fechou:

 

– Eu... não poderei comparecer.

 

– Mas senhor, isso não é um convite – Draco insistiu, escandalizado. – O senhor não pode se dar ao luxo de se recusar a ir nessa reunião. Isso não seria prudente.

 

– Mr. Malfoy, acredite: sei perfeitamente bem. Eu não vou perder a reunião porque quero, mas sim porque sou forçado a isso. Meu... _marido_ – rosnou a palavra – não permite que eu deixe o castelo desacompanhado.

 

– Senhor, se pretende apresentar alguma desculpa, é melhor vir com uma mais razoável.

 

– Isso não é uma desculpa! – Severus estava genuinamente irritado, e o rapaz arregalou os olhos. – Desculpe o descontrole, Mr. Malfoy. As últimas semanas têm sido difíceis. Conhece as circunstâncias de minha... união com Potter?

 

– Sei apenas que foi apressada por causa da gravidez. – Ele o encarou cuidadosamente, claramente com segundas intenções. – E seu pai complicou as coisas. Mas não se sabe muito sobre isso, na verdade.

 

Severus adquiriu um tom ainda mais sombrio no rosto:

 

– É claro que os jornais não publicariam alguns pequenos detalhes circunstanciais sobre o casamento do famoso Harry Potter. Você sabe que eu fui comprado? Dumbledore me comprou de meu pai e me deu a Potter. Mas meu pai não estava satisfeito em me humilhar, ele também me deu um vínculo de sangue com o garoto.

 

Draco arregalou os olhos:

 

– Vínculo de sangue?

 

– Exato, com o maldito Harry Potter – Severus quase cuspiu o nome, depois suspirou. – E o garoto não me deixa sair do castelo sozinho por causa do bebê. Está obcecado com a criança. Eu continuo sendo leal, Mr. Malfoy, mas agora sou um prisioneiro. Um joguete nas mãos de Dumbledore e de Potter.

 

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu, antes de Draco ter chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

 

– Severus, você está...? – Harry interrompeu-se: ele tinha o cabelo desarrumado, a vassoura na mão e o uniforme de Quidditch sujo. Encarou Malfoy. – Desculpe, eu não sabia que tinha companhia.

 

– Estou atendendo um aluno – disse, azedo.

 

– Não se demore. Precisa repousar por causa do bebê.

 

– Sim, Harry – entre dentes.

 

Os olhos cinza de Draco Malfoy acompanhavam o diálogo com tanta intensidade que brilhavam como duas gotas de prata polida. Harry os encarou um instante e saiu, fechando a porta. Severus suspirou, fechando os olhos, o vínculo agindo, desejando o contato com Harry.

 

– Senhor, eu... – Draco Malfoy parecia impressionado, lendo as reações dele com motivos totalmente diferentes. – Eu passarei seu recado adiante e explicarei as circunstâncias. Deve haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer.

 

– Agradeceria se me mantivesse informado, Mr. Malfoy. Deixe-me saber como posso ajudar nosso Lord.

 

– Sim, senhor. Falarei com... outras pessoas. Vamos achar uma solução, Professor.

 

– Confesso estar surpreso de ter recebido notícias do senhor e não do seu – abaixou a voz – pai.

 

– Ele recebeu instruções de não se arriscar e me confiou essa missão.

 

– Dê-lhe meus cumprimentos. E volte sempre que quiser, Draco.

 

– Sim, eu voltarei, senhor.

 

Draco saiu, um brilho estranho nos olhos ao se despedir de Severus. O Mestre de Poções suspirou, imaginando que a semente estava lançada, e foi ao encontro de Harry, por quem ansiara o dia inteiro.

 

**o 0 o**

 

Deve ter sido coisa de duas semanas depois da conversa com Draco Malfoy que a aula de Poções do sexto ano de Hufflepuff foi interrompida.

 

– Ah, Prof. Snape – Dumbledore pôs a cabeça para dentro da sala alegremente –, pode me dar um minuto de sua atenção, por favor?

 

– Cauldwell – ordenou Snape a um garoto magricela com cara de apavorado –, você fica encarregado até eu voltar. Silêncio, todos vocês.

 

Os cochichos acompanharam-no quando ele foi ao corredor e viu o Prof. Dumbledore com um jovem bruxo de uns 20 e poucos anos.

 

– Severus, este é o Auror Mayweather. Talvez você se lembre dele, daqui mesmo de Hogwarts.

 

– Sim, sim, um Hufflepuff. Posso ajudá-lo, Mr. Mayweather?

 

– Na verdade, senhor, estou aqui a serviço. Lamento não trazer boas notícias. Encontramos seu pai, Sevinus Snape. Ele está morto, senhor.

 

Uma mistura de emoções passou por Severus. Havia alívio e também um pouco de tristeza por saber que ele era o único Snape vivo – e ainda assim deserdado.

 

– Entendo – foi tudo o que disse. – Como ele morreu?

 

– Assassinado.

 

"Nenhuma surpresa aí", pensou Snape. Ele sempre soubera que o fim de seu pai seria triste e violento.

 

– Eu sinto muito, Severus – ofereceu Dumbledore.

 

Severus sinceramente não sabia como responder a isso (ele estava tendo dificuldades até em saber como estava se sentindo), mas Mayweather o poupou de fazer um comentário:

 

– Prof. Snape, qual a última vez que viu seu pai?

 

– Há algumas semanas, apenas – ele corou. – Ele tentou impedir meu casamento.

 

– Sim, claro. Ele lançou mão de uma velha tradição, e segundo testemunhas já possuía até um comprador interessado. Sabe dizer quem poderia ser esse comprador?

 

– Ele não disse e eu não faço idéia.

 

– Vocês brigaram nesse dia. Foi uma briga feia, não foi?

 

– Ele me deserdou nesse dia – informou Severus acidamente. – Isso deve responder a sua pergunta a respeito da intensidade da briga.

 

– Prof. Snape, onde estava há duas noites?

 

Dumbledore se precipitou em perguntar:

 

– Não está acusando Severus, está?

 

– Ele tem motivos e meios. Estou apenas verificando se ele também teve oportunidade.

 

– Não me afastei da escola desde o começo do ano letivo, exceto para um fim de semana, no qual desfrutei de minha lua de mel.

 

– Tem alguém que confirme isso?

 

– Meu marido, claro.

 

– Ah, sim, seu marido – Mayweather fez uma expressão cética. – Ele será seu álibi e você, o álibi dele, é claro. Mas vocês dois brigaram com seu pai naquele dia. Os dois tinham motivo.

 

– Harry não matou meu pai, Auror Mayweather. Sugiro que busque seus suspeitos em outro lugar.

 

– Algum de vocês possui um florete? Seu pai possuía um?

 

– Não que eu saiba. Por quê?

 

– Foi a arma do crime. Uma antiguidade Muggle, com um ornamento de prata no cabo. Caro, também. Surpreendente que tenham deixado no corpo.

 

Severus perdeu a cor, e tentou manter a voz firme:

 

– Verdade? E esse ornamento de prata tinha alguma... característica especial?

 

– Não, apenas tinha o formato de uma cabeça de cobra. Acredito que possa nos levar ao assassino. Bem, Prof. Snape, podemos voltar a ter perguntas, portanto, não planeje nenhuma viagem.

 

– Estou à disposição, Mr. Mayweather.

 

Severus observou o Auror se afastar, acompanhado pelo diretor, a mente trabalhando furiosamente quando ele percebeu imediatamente quem tinha assassinado seu pai.

 

Lucius Malfoy.

 

**o 0 o**

 

– Estou confuso – confessou Harry. – Por que Malfoy mataria seu pai?

 

– Ele obviamente fez isso por ordem do Lord das Trevas – respondeu Severus. – Draco o informou do que aconteceu, Lucius contou ao Lord, e ele deve ter se sentido ultrajado com meu pai.

 

– Como assim, ultrajado?

 

– Por ter perdido um servo. Meu pai cedeu a Dumbledore ao aceitar o pacto. Se ele tivesse se recusado a fazer negócio com Albus, eu ainda seria um servo fiel e um espião infiltrado no lado da Luz. O Lord das Trevas deve ter percebido as ações de meu pai como uma perda para ele, e encarregou Lucius da punição. O florete de prata foi deixado propositadamente, para que eu pudesse identificar Lucius.

 

– Como você sabe desse florete?

 

– Os Malfoy têm uma coleção de armas e objetos de tortura Muggle. Lucius mencionou esse fato para mim várias vezes.

 

– Sev, seu pai está morto. Quer falar sobre isso?

 

– Por favor, não me chame de Sev.

 

– Não mude de assunto.

 

– Não há o que falar. Ele já estava morto para mim muito antes disso.

 

– Eu sinceramente tinha esperança de que um dia vocês pudessem se dar bem. Mas isso foi antes de eu olhar aquele Pensieve.

 

– De nada adianta pensar nisso agora – Severus suspirou. – É melhor eu ir me deitar agora.

 

– Está cansado?

 

– Um pouco. Minhas pernas doem.

 

– Vou esquentar água para fazer uma massagem em seus pés.

 

– Harry, não precisa. – Tom submisso.

 

– Tá, pode não precisar, mas eu quero – Harry viu Severus corar, como se estivesse desconfortável com a atenção e o carinho. – Eu gosto de fazer essas coisas para você.

 

– Ninguém – ele engasgou e teve que recomeçar. – Ninguém nunca me tratou desse jeito.

 

– Eu sei, e isso me enfurece – Harry beijou-lhe a bochecha, com carinho redobrado. – Eu amo você, Severus Snape. Pessoas que se amam fazem coisas umas pelas outras. Você vai se acostumar, acredite. Agora vamos. Para cama, que eu vou pegar uma bacia com água quente.

 

Naquela noite, Severus adormeceu sob os carinhos de Harry, mal acreditando que alguém o amava daquele jeito.

 


	15. Capítulo 15 – Sua não é nenhuma desgraça

– Não! – A carranca de Severus era ameaçadora. – Eu me recuso!

 

– Mas Severus – Harry buscava manter sua paciência –, você concordou com isso há três dias. Ele está esperando. Agora vamos.

 

– Pois que espere! Não vou me submeter a essa exposição humilhante diante de toda a escola!

 

– É só uma fotografia, querido. A primeira que aparece sua barriga tão proeminente. Vai ser tão linda!

 

– Eu estou horrível! – O vozeirão começava a tremer. – Minhas roupas não me servem mais! Estou desfigurado!

 

Harry suspirou. Madame Pomfrey tinha alertado para a ocorrência de picos hormonais e consequentes flutuações de humor, mas Severus estava indo além dos limites, e o jovem inspirou fundo, vendo os olhos negros se encherem d'água. Com um sorriso terno, ele abraçou o marido, que agora apresentava um discreto calombo no abdômen, e acariciou-lhe as faces:

 

– Você é lindo para mim de qualquer jeito, Sev.

 

– Por favor não me chame de Sev – um discreto biquinho nos lábios.

 

– Severus – ele corrigiu –, Colin está nos esperando no lago, o dia está claro, perfeito para foto, e tudo vai sair ótimo. Vamos?

 

Com palavras doces e carinho, Harry conseguiu arrastar um carrancudo e resistente Severus para uma sessão de fotos bruxas à beira do lago. À distância, vários alunos acompanhavam a cena.

 

Entre eles, no gramado perto do lago, estava um grupo de Slytherins do sétimo ano, nada contentes com o que viam.

 

– Olhem só para eles – O rosto de Draco Malfoy era puro desgosto e despeito. – O casalzinho preferido de Dumbledore!...

 

– Nojento – disse Pansy Parkinson, repuxando os lábios de maneira afetada.

 

– Nossa – olhou Blaise Zabini. – O Prof. Snape parece estar sendo obrigado a estar aqui. Olhem a cara dele.

 

– É, isso não me surpreenderia. Ele tem estado uma fera nos últimos tempos.

 

– Agora que a barriga está aparecendo, Potter o está exibindo como se fosse um troféu.

 

– Eu ouvi dizer – Pansy Parkinson abaixou a voz – que a gravidez veio de uma poção, e que o Prof. Snape foi forçado a tomar. Ele engravidou forçado por Potter!

 

– Potter tem que ter lançado um feitiço sobre ele. O Prof. Snape o odeia!

 

– Depois falam que nós, Slytherins, é que somos traiçoeiros e maus.

 

– A gente devia fazer alguma coisa – falou Zabini. – O Prof. Snape parece que vai ter um troço!

 

– Não se preocupe com isso, Blaise – sorriu Draco, com um ar de quem sabia de um grande segredo. – Vai chegar a hora da desforra em Potter. Isso está sendo providenciado. Tenha paciência.

 

Os outros olharam o sorriso superior de Draco, que não despregava os olhos da sessão de fotos ainda em progresso à beira do lago. Estava na cara que Draco sabia de alguma coisa que não estava dizendo.

 

**o 0 o**

 

O volume no ventre de Severus começou a crescer notadamente, e logo uma providência precisava ser tomada com relação a roupas. Foi assim, que num sábado frio e ventoso, Harry e Severus deixaram Hogwarts a pé rumo a Hogsmeade. Talvez fosse o clima, talvez fossem os hormônios, talvez fosse a caminhada, mas o fato é que Severus estava particularmente rabugento naquela manhã.

 

– Deveríamos ter ido a Diagon Alley. Madame Malkin daria conta disso em três tempos.

 

– Madame Pomfrey não recomenda uso de Floo nem Aparição no seu estado. A loja Gladrags é muito boa, e lá eles vão ter algo adequado.

 

– Podíamos ter feito o pedido via coruja.

 

– Severus, é melhor você experimentar as roupas na hora. Seu corpo está mudando muito rápido.

 

– Não precisa dizer isso duas vezes – rosnou. – Agora ando com vontade de comer doces.

 

– Podemos passar na Honeydukes depois da Gladrags. Com sorte eles vão ter aquele caramelo de funcho que você gosta.

 

– E então podemos adicionar um molho de pimenta com alcachofra.

 

Harry fez o máximo para disfarçar sua reação. Os gostos culinários de Severus estavam ficando cada vez mais esquisitos a cada dia, e ele tinha que se esforçar para dar seu total apoio a seu marido.

 

Felizmente, a bruxa que os atendeu na Gladrags era do tipo simpático e paciente. Ela atendeu com cortesia a todas as exigências de Severus, que experimentou roupas de grávido com o mau humor triplicado: não havia muitas calças masculinas para gestantes e ele reclamou dos paletós pré-enfeitiçados para acomodar a barriga em expansão. Harry terminou sugerindo tirar as medidas para fazer algumas encomendas. Por fim, eles concordaram em levar duas calças prontas e duas camisas.

 

– Sev, querido, precisa se controlar.

 

– Não me chame de Sev!

 

– Está bem, mas tente ficar mais calmo. Isso não deve fazer bem ao bebê.

 

– Mas eu estou calmo – rosnado. – Hum, podemos passar naquele boticário?

 

– Claro, mas achei que antes você pudesse querer ir a Honeydukes e adocicar seu humor.

 

– Engraçadinho.

 

– É verdade, você vai se sentir muito...

 

Um barulho alto interrompeu Harry, vindo do final da rua. Eram gritos de pessoas e parecia óbvio que algum tipo de confusão se estabelecia rapidamente. Então o rapaz viu umas pessoas encapuzadas, vestidas de negro com máscaras brancas, avançando na direção deles. Harry congelou.

 

Death Eaters.

 

– Lá estão eles!

 

– Peguem os dois! Vivos!

 

Harry pegou a mão de Severus e pôs-se a correr:

 

– Vamos!

 

– Para onde? – O homem grávido tentou se movimentar rapidamente, mas não era fácil. – Eles estão bloqueando o caminho para Hogwarts!

 

– Vamos para a Honeydukes!

 

– O quê? Quer comprar doces agora?

 

– Depois eu explico!

 

Um raio vermelho passou sibilando perto da orelha de Harry e ele ordenou, olhando diretamente nos olhos pertos de Severus:

 

– Quero que você vá até a Honeydukes, e entre no depósito que fica no porão. Lá tem uma passagem secreta para Hogwarts. Quero que entre nessa passagem e me espere lá. Entendeu?

 

– Mas Harry, e você?

 

– Vou tentar atrasá-los! Agora vá!

 

– Tome cuidado.

 

Severus fez como lhe era ordenado, também por força do feitiço, porque ele não queria deixar Harry sozinho. Ele entrou no túnel escuro, estreito e úmido e lá ficou, ofegando, com a mão na barriga. Perdeu a noção de tempo ali, não porque tivesse se passado muito tempo, mas porque sua ligação com Harry estava particularmente afiada. Ele pôde sentir um pico de dor em Harry, e seu coração se apertou.

 

Sem saber direito se tinham se passado dez minutos ou dez horas, Severus sentiu o coração acelerar quando Harry entrou no túnel, com a ponta da varinha acesa:

 

– Sev?

 

– Aqui – Ele foi até o marido e o abraçou. Forte. Apertado. Só para ter certeza.

 

– Tudo bem?

 

– Estou bem. E você? – Ele viu as vestes de Harry chamuscadas. – Foi atingido!

 

– Só de raspão. Eles fugiram. Dumbledore acionou a Ordem.

 

– Como ele fez isso tão rápido?

 

– O tal espião avisou do ataque.

 

– Isso não foi um ataque – corrigiu Severus, sombrio. – Foi uma tentativa de resgate.

 

– Malfoy.

 

– Exato.

 

– Voldemort deve estar desesperado. Ele mandou Lucius Malfoy em pessoa.

 

– Ele não queria falhas. Procuravam por nós dois.

 

– Vamos voltar a Hogwarts, porque eu quero que Madame Pomfrey examine você o quanto antes. Vamos subir. Shacklebolt vai nos escoltar até a escola, se você puder andar.

 

– Harry, eu estou bem. Tem certeza que está bem?

 

– Sim, e acabo de tomar uma decisão.

 

– Qual?

 

– Compras, daqui para frente, só por coruja.

 

 


	16. Capítulo 16 – Deixe isso

O dia não tinha sido especialmente estressante, mas Severus estava com sono e ansioso por chegar a seus aposentos e enrodilhar-lhe com Harry em silêncio. Os aspectos mais tortuosos da gravidez pareciam já ter passado e a última semana tinha sido relativamente tranqüila.

 

Mas tudo indicava que aquela noite não seria nada do planejado. Quando Severus entrou em seus aposentos, ouviu vozes vindo do quarto de dormir. Ele sacou a varinha e invadiu o aposento, disposto a enfrentar os possíveis intrusos.

 

Harry, Hagrid e Dumbledore viraram-se assim que ele entrou, os dois primeiros numa atitude defensiva. O diretor de Hogwarts sorriu para ele, com os olhos muito azuis:

 

– Ah, Severus, enfim.

 

– O que está acontecendo?

 

– Hagrid quer nos ajudar – disse Harry, percebendo o marido nervoso. – Na verdade, ele quer nos dar um presente.

 

– Presente?

 

O meio-gigante enrubesceu:

 

– Não pude dar um presente no casamento, e o Natal está perto, então a hora parece ser apropriada.

 

– Hagrid vai construir o quarto do bebê – sorriu Harry, apontando. – É possível abrir essa parede e fazer um aposento bem pertinho do nosso.

 

– Além da obra, Hagrid se ofereceu para também fazer os móveis para o bebê – esclareceu Dumbledore. – Vou usar um pouco de mágica durante a fase da obra, por causa das camadas mágicas que naturalmente protegem as masmorras.

 

Por uns segundos, Severus ficou chocado, depois ele se acalmou: o bebê não iria dormir no mesmo quarto que ele e Harry, então era óbvio que ele iria precisar de um novo aposento. Ele é que não tinha antecipado isso. Harry parecia animado:

 

– Hagrid quer começar amanhã mesmo, para poder terminar logo. Assim tudo estará pronto e acabado bem antes do bebê chegar. Não é ótimo?

 

– Hum – fez Severus. – Quanto tempo levaria essa empreitada?

 

– Ah, uns 20 dias, talvez um mês – estimou Hagrid. – Depois disso, vocês podem se mudar de volta.

 

– Mudar?

 

– Sim – confirmou Harry. – Não podemos ficar aqui enquanto ele estiver fazendo a obra.

 

– Por que não?

 

– Severus, todo aquele pó e depois os vapores da tinta, não farão bem a você nem ao bebê. Você não poderia ficar aqui mesmo que não estivesse esperando.

 

– Mas... eu não posso sair daqui...! Meu laboratório!... Meus espécimes!...

 

– Calma, o laboratório está seguro, bem longe desses aposentos – tranqüilizou Dumbledore. – E eu já estou providenciando uma solução de alojamento para você e Harry.

 

– Mas não há problema de alojamento – Severus franziu o cenho. – Há aposentos para convidados em Hogwarts. Podemos usar um deles.

 

– A maioria desses aposentos fica nas torres de Ravenclaw e Gryffindor, por causa da magnífica vista – lembrou o diretor. – Harry não quer que você precise subir tantas escadas todos os dias durante um mês.

 

– Suponho que possamos ocupar um dos dormitórios de Slytherin e pedir a alguns alunos que se mudem – sugeriu Severus. – Será por pouco tempo, mesmo.

 

– Não será necessário incomodar sua casa, Severus. Falei com Remus Lupin, e ele está disposto a ceder seus aposentos durante o tempo que for necessário. Como vocês sabem, a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas fica no andar térreo. Será necessário apenas vencer um lance de escadas para chegar até as masmorras.

 

– Lupin concordou?

 

– Com certeza. Ele deve estar até providenciando a mudança dele para os aposentos em Ravenclaw.

 

Snape absorveu a informação com um toque de curiosidade. Hagrid interrompeu seus pensamentos:

 

– Bom, agora só falta definir os móveis. O que vocês vão querer no quarto? É só dizer que eu faço.

 

Houve breves minutos de indecisão. Harry e Severus se olharam, ambos dando-se conta naquele instante que não faziam a mínima idéia dos móveis de um quarto de criança.

 

– Er... bem – arriscou Harry – Um berço... um armário.... er...

 

– Um chiqueirinho – ajudou Dumbledore.

 

– Um _chiqueirinho_?! – Severus sentiu o sangue subir. – Está chamando meu filho de quê?

 

Harry tentou explicar:

 

– Não, Severus, esse é o nome trouxa do cercadinho onde o bebê pode ficar sozinho. Olhe, é melhor chamarmos um especialista – ele ergueu a voz. – Tibby!

 

A pequena elfa apareceu, vestindo a sua toalha xadrez.

 

– Chamou, Mestre Harry Potter, senhor?

 

– Tibby, precisamos de sua ajuda. Não sabemos o que colocar no quarto do bebê. De que móveis ele vai precisar?

 

– Mestre Harry Potter – a elfa parecia a ponto de se debulhar em lágrimas – quer conselhos... de Tibby?

 

– Sim, preciso de sua ajuda. Prof. Snape e eu precisamos de você.

 

– Tibby não merece honra – As lágrimas fluíam. – Mestre Harry Potter é tudo que Dobby falou! Tão bom, tão generoso, grande mago...

 

– Tibby, pode nos ajudar? – Harry sentia sua paciência testada. – De quais móveis precisamos?

 

– Bebê precisa de berço regulável. Móbile encantado em cima de berço para se distrair. Cômoda para roupinhas. Baú para lindos brinquedos – Ela ia fazendo uma lista com os dedos. – Cercadinho para brincar. Mamãe do bebê precisa de trocador para fralda. Cadeira para amamentar.

 

– Cadeira?

 

– Cadeira grande, com balanço – explicou a elfa, fazendo movimentos como se tivesse um bebê nos braços. – Assim bebê come e logo depois dorme.

 

Dumbledore indagou ao meio-gigante:

 

– Está anotando isso, Hagrid?

 

– Sim, professor.

 

– Mais alguma coisa, Tibby? – perguntou Harry.

 

– Mestre Harry Potter senhor vai querer também construir pequena banheira para quando bebê for bem novinho – colocar feitiço antiafogamento.

 

– Muito boa idéia, Tibby. Você foi de muita ajuda. Posso chamar você se tiver alguma dúvida?

 

– Claro, Mestre Harry Potter, senhor. Tibby sempre pronta a ajudar Mestre.

 

– Obrigado, Tibby. Pode ir agora – A elfa fez longa reverência e sumiu. – Isso resolve a questão. Nossa, ela sabe mesmo tudo sobre bebês.

 

– Excelente – sorriu Dumbledore. – Agora, Hagrid, é melhor deixarmos Harry e Severus empacotarem suas coisas. Eles têm uma mudança para fazer.

 

Aquela noite foi passada entre resmungos e empacotamento.

 

**o 0 o**

 

Severus apagou o quadro distraidamente, enquanto os estudantes esvaziavam a sala de aula. De costas, ele não viu um aluno se aproximando:

 

– Prof. Snape?

 

– Mr. Malfoy – ele se virou, e com a varinha fechou a porta. – Esperava um contato seu.

 

– Esperava?

 

– Na verdade, tinha esperança de poder lhe agradecer. Aquele dia, em Hogsmeade, foi idéia sua, não foi?

 

– Sim, senhor. Eu vi uma oportunidade e a agarrei.

 

– Calculei. Agradeço o esforço, mas advirto-o que outra chance como essa não se apresentará tão cedo. Meu marido se tornou ainda mais... zeloso a respeito de minha segurança. Ele raramente deixa o meu lado.

 

Os olhos cinza brilharam, um cintilar estranho e cheio de ódio:

 

– Não perca a esperança, senhor. Nosso Lord não vai deixar um servo valioso como o senhor desamparado.

 

– Está sendo extremamente gentil – Severus o encarou calculadamente. – Por quê?

 

– Ora, o senhor é um dos nossos. Protegemo-nos uns aos outros.

 

– Poupe-me o discurso de Gryffindor, Draco. Ambos somos Slytherins e protegemos apenas nossos próprios interesses. Qual é o seu interesse?

 

A expressão nos olhos do rapaz se tornou dura:

 

– Meu pai disse que nosso Lord me encarregou de evitar que o senhor se perca para o lado de Dumbledore. Essa missão pode garantir minha entrada na elite dos Death Eaters.

 

– Seu sucesso representaria uma dupla vitória. Talvez não seja uma missão totalmente impossível. Eles estavam despreparados para o ataque em Hogsmeade. Eventualmente vão baixar a guarda de novo.

 

– Foi tão perto... – Draco assumiu uma expressão decidida e ligeiramente insana. – Não perca a esperança, senhor. Quando eles menos esperarem, podemos tentar de novo. E aí tudo vai ficar bem. As coisas estarão como deveriam ser.

 

Severus assentiu, disciplinando cuidadosamente as expressões de seu rosto. Internamente, ele começou a analisar com seriedade a possibilidade de o filho de Lucius Malfoy estar sofrendo de um severo desequilíbrio.

 


	17. Capítulo 17 – Cordão da vida

– Severus?

 

Harry franziu o cenho ao notar que o quarto onde ele e Severus estavam abrigados, na ala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, estava vazio. Provavelmente Severus estava a caminho do quarto, depois da última aula. Harry pôs seus livros na cadeira e foi até as masmorras.

 

Não encontrou com Severus no caminho e entrou na sala de aula: ela também estava vazia. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo alguma poção no laboratório privado. Harry foi até lá e também encontrou o local sem Severus. Aproveitou para olhar também a sala de estoques, com resultado idêntico. Começou a ficar curioso, e entrou nos aposentos. Hagrid o cumprimentou, ainda trabalhando no quarto do bebê, e disse não ter visto Severus. O rapaz Gryffindor começou a ficar alarmado.

 

Harry foi, então, à sala dos professores, e perguntou à Profª Sinistra se ela o tinha visto, e a resposta foi negativa. O rapaz já tentava controlar a sensação de pânico, e subiu as escadas, esbarrando em Hermione, que voltava da biblioteca.

 

– Harry, o que foi?

 

– 'Mione, você viu Severus? Não consigo achá-lo.

 

– Calma, Harry, você está tremendo. Olhe, eu não vi, mas não precisa se preocupar. Ele tem que estar em algum lugar.

 

– Vou ver se ele está com Madame Pomfrey.

 

– Quer que eu vá com você?

 

– Não precisa, mas se o vir, diga que estou procurando por ele.

 

A visita a Madame Pomfrey foi igualmente infrutífera. Harry já não conseguia mais esconder o pânico que o acometia. Havia tantas possibilidades de que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido a Severus... Ele resolveu ir falar com o diretor imediatamente. Dumbledore se assustou com o estado do rapaz:

 

– Harry, meu rapaz, o que aconteceu?

 

– Não consigo achar Severus em lugar nenhum, diretor. Já procurei em todos os lugares imagináveis.

 

– Calma, Harry.

 

– Mas onde ele foi parar? Aquele espião falou alguma coisa? Eles ainda estão tentando seqüestrar Severus? Ou será que houve algo errado com o bebê?

 

– Harry, você precisa ficar calmo. Severus está seguro, e muito bem de saúde. Veja você mesmo. – Levou Harry à janela. – Lá está ele.

 

E estava mesmo. Lá embaixo, na beira do lago.

 

– Não sabia que era possível olhar o lago daqui.

 

Dumbledore apenas sorriu, encolhendo os ombros.

 

– Está começando a ventar. Leve um casaco.

 

O dia morria e o vento deixava o ar ainda mais frio quando Harry correu pelo gramado até Severus, que estava sentado no chão de frente para o lago, olhando as ondinhas formadas pelo vento batendo contra as pedras, uma mão sobre o ventre inchado. Harry notou que seu marido parecia absorto, concentrado, e não tinha percebido que ele se aproximava.

 

– Meu amor. – Harry abraçou-o subitamente e, por um instante, Severus sobressaltou-se. – Você sumiu. Pensei o pior.

 

– Desculpe. – A voz era baixa. – Não tive intenção de assustá-lo.

 

– E você está gelado. – Pegou o casaco. – Aqui. Vista isso.

 

Harry ajudou Severus a vestir o casaco, que era pesado, e deixou-o entronchadinho, aninhando-se a seu lado.

 

– Confortável?

 

– Sim, obrigado.

 

– Você não costuma vir para cá.

 

– Precisava pensar. – Ele não olhou para Harry.

 

– Posso ajudar?

 

– Não tenho certeza. Estou experimentando sensações novas.

 

– Falou com Madame Pomfrey? Talvez ela deva dar uma olhada em você.

 

– Não, não é com o bebê. É _*sobre*_ o bebê.

 

– Gostaria de explicar?

 

– Harry, eu estou com um bebê crescendo dentro de mim. Até o momento, eu estive tão preocupado com meu pai, com o Lord das Trevas, com você e com o nosso casamento, que não me dei conta deste fato tão óbvio. Então Hagrid começou a construindo um quarto novo, e vai precisar todos aqueles móveis, e uma pequena pessoa vai habitar aquele quarto, Harry. Uma pessoa que vai ficar na nossa vida para sempre. E ela está dentro de mim. Aqui – ele acariciou o ventre – e agora. Eu... me dei conta disso.

 

Harry colocou sua mão sobre a de Severus e suspirou:

 

– Às vezes eu também fico assim, abismado.

 

– Ele chutou hoje – explicou Severus, meio pálido. – Até então, a minha barriga parecia apenas crescer, mas agora eu senti que tem algo dentro dela. Algo vivo, entende?

 

Harry ficou embevecido:

 

– Ele chutou? O bebê chutou? Será que vai chutar de novo? E como foi? Doeu?

 

– Não, claro que não doeu. Foi uma sensação... agradável. E me deixou assombrado.

 

– Severus, é o nosso filho. – Harry não conseguia parar de ficar maravilhado. – Nosso.

 

– Vai precisar de nós dia e noite. Totalmente indefeso. Vai nos acordar de noite e nos infernizar a vida até que nós satisfaçamos todas as suas necessidades. Nossa vida não vai mais ser a mesma.

 

– Vai valer a pena, você vai ver.

 

– E tudo isso está acontecendo dentro de mim. Pomfrey também disse que há uma chance que eu possa... – ele se emocionou – amamentar.

 

– Verdade? – Harry não pôde evitar olhar o peito de seu marido. – Olhando assim, não parece. E você quer fazer isso?

 

– Eu acho que sim. A perspectiva me agrada.

 

– Acho simplesmente fantástico, Severus. Qualquer coisa que eu puder ajudar, por favor, me diga.

 

– Primeiro é preciso preparar o mamilo. Eu estou seguindo as instruções de Pomfrey.

 

– Sev, isso é tão maravilhoso: você vai poder alimentar nosso bebê usando só o seu corpo!... Eu... nossa, eu...

 

Harry não conseguiu completar a frase, os olhos verdes muito arregalados e brilhantes. Severus sorriu:

 

– Eu sei. Eu também me sinto assim.

 

– Mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo. Por que não podemos saber o sexo com antecedência?

 

– Porque não somos Muggles – respondeu Severus, erguendo a sobrancelha em reprovação. – Além do mais, é desnecessário. Será um menino.

 

– Como pode dizer isso assim, de maneira tão definitiva?

 

– Os Snape raramente produzem meninas, a exemplo dos Weasley.

 

– Ah, que pena. Eu ia gostar de ter uma menininha. Mas um menino também é ótimo.

 

– Se quiser mesmo ter uma menina, prepare-se para engravidar você mesmo. Sua herança Muggle – os Evans – parece ser forte em produzir meninas. Veja Lily e sua tia. Os Snape não têm filhas há mais de 13 gerações.

 

– Pois que venha um menino, então. – Harry estava enlevado. – Vamos ser uma família, Sev.

 

– Por favor, não me chame de Sev.

 

– Você vai ser um bom pai, eu tenho certeza. Já tem experiência com crianças. Vou precisar de ajuda para educar o menino.

 

– Como pode ter certeza de que serei um bom pai? Eu não tive exatamente um modelo dos melhores.

 

– Por isso mesmo. Você sabe o que não deve ser feito, e jamais deixará nosso filho passar pelo que você passou. Vai dar tudo certo.

 

– Você é mesmo um verdadeiro Gryffindor otimista.

 

– E você é um Slytherin perfeito, sempre esperando o pior.

 

– Assim não me decepciono.

 

– Vamos entrar? Está escuro, e o jantar já começou.

 

– Acho que você tem razão. – O estômago de Severus roncou alto.

 

– Está com fome?

 

– Eu estou sempre com fome. – Harry deu um risinho. – Mas há outros imperativos atuando além desse: essa bexiga eternamente cheia, a temperatura que começa a baixar, e a pilha de provas para corrigir.

 

– Eu o ajudo a se levantar. – Com carinho, Harry puxou seu marido para cima. – Querido, não acha que está na hora de arrumar um substituto?

 

– Semana que vem. Uma ex-aluna se dispôs a me substituir. Talvez você a conheça, uma Ravenclaw chamada Penélope Clearwater.

 

– Sei quem é. Ela namorou Percy Weasley.

 

– Oh, sim, a ovelha negra dos Weasley.

 

– Pensei que o Bill fosse a ovelha negra.

 

– Não para Molly, posso garantir. Percy é o filho pródigo, mas eles não sabem se ele vai voltar para o seio da família um dia.

 

– Ele me destratou no quinto ano – lembrou Harry, tristonho. – Não soube mais dele.

 

– Ao menos ele não entrou nas fileiras do Lord das Trevas. – Severus passou a mão novamente na barriga. – Alguém está ficando com fome, também.

 

– Ele chutou de novo? Chutou?

 

– Ele está ativo.

 

– Posso... posso ver?

 

– Harry, é seu filho. Claro que pode.

 

Harry colocou a mão na barriga de Severus e notou o movimento. Seus olhos se arregalaram de repente e ele olhou para Severus, cujos olhos pretos também brilhavam.

 

– Eu amo você, Sev. – Harry esticou-se para beijá-lo.

 

– Eu também – Severus suspirou, contente. – E não me chame de Sev.

 

Eles entraram no Grande Salão de braços dados, sem perceber os olhares de um grupo de Slytherins na sua direção. Todos os movimentos eram avidamente acompanhados por Draco Malfoy e seu bando, e se olhares pudessem matar, Harry Potter estaria gelado, esticado no chão.

 

**o 0 o**

 

O jantar estava no final quando eles entraram e receberam um convite de Hagrid para ver o andamento da reforma no quarto do bebê. O meio-gigante estava satisfeito, porque a obra estava quase no fim e ele iria começar a fazer os móveis em breve. Os três desceram juntos para as masmorras ao final da refeição.

 

Harry achou estranho ver um pequeno esquilo cinzento correndo pelas escadas das masmorras, àquela hora da noite. Se não se cuidasse, o bichinho seria presa fácil para algum predador noturno. Mas o animalzinho parecia correr rápido, então talvez ele sobrevivesse.

 

Eles deveriam ter suspeitado quando viram a porta para os aposentos aberta. Lá dentro, não viram nada de errado. Mas o quarto do bebê estava em ruínas. Havia marcas de queimaduras mágicas e sujeira espalhada por todo o quartinho. Tudo que podia ser quebrado estava reduzido a cacos. Mais dramático ainda, na parede havia uma inscrição em vermelho: "Sem filho bastardo".

 

Hagrid parecia devastado ao olhar em volta:

 

– Nossa... Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas?

 

Severus estava pálido:

 

– Obviamente alguém que não está muito entusiasmado com a chegada do bebê.

 

– Isso foi recente – disse Hagrid. – Eu só saí daqui para o jantar.

 

– Sim, ainda há vestígios de magia no ar.

 

Nesse momento, o Prof. Dumbledore chegou à cena, apressado, parecendo surpreso de vê-los ali, provocando as mesmas reações em Severus, Harry e Hagrid. Dumbledore vinha com Tibby, a elfa doméstica.

 

– Pelo visto, chegamos tarde demais.

 

– O senhor sabia sobre isso? – Harry estava espantado.

 

– Acabei de ser avisado pelo nosso agente – Todos olharam Tibby, desconfiados, e a elfa arregalou os olhos. Dumbledore tranqüilizou todos. – Não, garanto que Tibby nada sabia sobre esse incidente de vandalismo. O responsável foi Draco Malfoy.

 

Severus fechou os olhos, e Harry cerrou os punhos, tentando controlar a raiva.

 

– Não é exatamente uma surpresa – disse o Mestre de Poções. – Mas ele nunca ameaçou diretamente o bebê.

 

– Maldito, babaca – rosnou Harry. – Ele vai ver só.

 

– Não, Harry – impediu Dumbledore. – Se você o confrontar, estará expondo o nosso agente. Esse ataque foi secreto. Se você culpar Malfoy, estará alertando o inimigo.

 

Harry não gostou, mas não resistiu. O bebê chutou a barriga de Severus, que segurou o local com a mão:

 

– Hagrid, acha que pode salvar alguma coisa?

 

– Bom, fizeram muito estrago. – O meio-gigante olhou em volta, num misto de desolação e revolta. – Vai demorar, mas acho que se pode dar um jeito.

 

A elfa estrilou, excitada:

 

– Tibby conserta! Tibby pode deixar tudo novo!

 

Harry se impressionou:

 

– Pode mesmo consertar, Tibby?

 

– Sim, Mestre Harry Potter, senhor! Tibby arruma lindo quartinho do bebê!

 

Dumbledore sorriu diante da admiração de Harry:

 

– Nunca subestime o poder de um elfo doméstico, Harry. Quando se trata de deixar a casa em ordem, eles são imbatíveis.

 

– Tibby vai proteger lindo bebê Snape-Potter!

 

Com as extensas orelhas empinadas de tanta concentração, a diminuta elfa pôs-se a remover detritos e destroços, consertando alguns objetos quebrados e até restaurando os locais queimados magicamente. Harry sorriu, maravilhado, enquanto o quarto de seu filho era reconstituído e tomou o braço de Severus, com uma sensação de bem-estar.

 

– Muito bom! – exclamou Hagrid, entusiasmado, ao final. – Agora é só escolher a cor da pintura. Já sabem que cor vão querer as paredes?

 

– Já discutimos isso e preferimos um azul, porque é uma cor neutra. – anunciou Harry.

 

– Mas... – Dumbledore pareceu confuso. – Azul não é uma cor para meninos? Pensei que neutro fosse algo como verde ou amarelo.

 

– Verde é Slytherin, e amarelo é Gryffindor – explicou Severus. – Acredite: depois das discussões que tivemos, nada como um azul-Ravenclaw, que é muito neutro.

 

– Além disso – completou Harry –, Severus tem certeza de que é um menino.

 

– Mesmo? Profético agora, Severus?

 

– Os Snape não produzem meninas – citou ele, altivo. – Como os Weasley.

 

– Hum, pensando bem, nem os Potter tampouco. Severus, você pode ter razão em pintar o quarto de azul.

 

Severus sorriu, triunfante, e Harry cochichou:

 

– Vou ver você apagar esse sorrisinho se nascer uma menina.

 

O sorriso de Severus só aumentou.

 

– Nos seus sonhos, pirralho. Já discutimos isso. O nome deverá ser Seth ou Orion.

 

– Seboso.

 

– Peste.

 

– Babaca.

 

– Moleque.

 

Dumbledore sorriu, satisfeito, trocando olhares com Hagrid.

 

 


	18. Capítulo 18 – Perseguidor do som

Harry imediatamente percebeu que Severus ficara perturbado com o ataque, mesmo depois que eles se mudaram de volta para as masmorras. O sono dele tornou-se agitado e sobressaltado, e Harry não sabia como ajudar, pois toda vez que tentativa mencionar o assunto, ganhava uma resposta ríspida típica de Snape.

 

Então algo aconteceu durante uma aula de Poções para o segundo ano. Severus sentiu uma dor intensa nas pernas e deu aula o dia inteiro sentado na escrivaninha alta. Harry o arrastou, reticente, para ver Madame Pomfrey.

 

Ele estava simplesmente intratável.

 

– Eu estou bem! – rosnado.

 

– Há dias que você vem reclamando de dores nas pernas e nas costas. Deixe Madame Pomfrey olhá-lo.

 

– E o que ela vai fazer? Não há poção para isso, e além do mais, poderia não ser seguro para o bebê.

 

– Ela pode receitar repouso para você. Você já devia ter parado de dar aulas.

 

– Miss Clearwater estará aqui em poucos dias.

 

– Não era sem tempo. Mas se Poppy recomendar que você tire folga, você vai obedecer a ela.

 

Obrigado pelo feitiço a obedecer a Harry, Severus rosnou ainda mais alto, rolando os olhos para o teto enquanto era examinado pela enfermeira.

 

– Fez muito bem em permanecer sentado, Severus – disse Poppy. – Se insistisse em ficar de pé, poderia ter uma queda de pressão e terminar desmaiando, o que seria muito perigoso. Precisa tomar cuidado com a circulação. Se puder, deite-se com as pernas erguidas algumas vezes durante o dia.

 

– Eu massageio os pés dele à noite, às vezes – Harry disse. – Os tornozelos estão começando a inchar.

 

– A massagem deve aliviar e muito.

 

– Ele vai parar de dar aulas em alguns dias, e aí vai poder descansar mais.

 

– Recomendo que não dê aula amanhã – Severus rolou os olhos para cima ao ver o sorriso triunfante de Harry. – Se voltar a sentir o desconforto, volte aqui.

 

De repente, Harry anunciou:

 

– Ele também tem dormido muito mal à noite. Tem tido pesadelos.

 

Severus o encarou, surpreso e irritado, mas não disse palavra. Pomfrey indagou:

 

– Isso é verdade, Severus? – A contragosto, ele concordou. – Desde quando isso vem acontecendo?

 

– Há alguns dias – foi a resposta.

 

– Desde que houve um ataque ao quarto do bebê – esclareceu Harry.

 

– Quer me falar a respeito desses pesadelos, Severus?

 

Ele corou um pouco:

 

– Não particularmente. São pesadelos comuns. Eu sempre tive pesadelos, você sabe.

 

– Não desse tipo, aposto. São sobre o bebê?

 

– Sim – ele parecia constrangido em admitir.

 

– Deixe-me adivinhar: o bebê fica preso dentro da sua barriga? Você está para dar à luz e ninguém aparece para ajudá-lo? O bebê é defeituoso, ou não é humano? Alguém machuca você e o bebê é prejudicado?

 

Severus baixou a cabeça e assentiu:

 

– Sim... Algo parecido. São pesadelos violentos.

 

– Francamente, eu estaria surpresa se isso não acontecesse. Mas você tem uma boa cabeça em cima de seus ombros, Severus. Confio que não tomará qualquer poção para dormir sem antes falar comigo. E acredite: é comum para as pessoas grávidas terem pesadelos sobre o bebê. Mas você não deve deixar que isso altere seus padrões de sono, porque isso interfere na sua pressão sangüínea. Portanto, se isso não melhorar, volte aqui.

 

– Hum... Er... – Severus se mexeu, desconfortável, evitando olhar a enfermeira. – Eu também estou sofrendo de um outro desconforto...

 

– Mesmo? Do que se trata?

 

– Bem, faz dias que eu não consigo uma ereção. – Ele estava corado, e Harry ficou abismado, pois não tinha idéia. – Eu... tento, mas...

 

– Fique calmo, Severus. Você não está ficando impotente. Seu sistema está descompensado do ponto de vista hormonal. É comum pessoas grávidas experimentarem flutuações na libido. No começo da gravidez, a libido pode se exacerbar. Mas a partir do sexto mês, a progesterona aumenta e a testosterona cai, o que causa diminuição do desejo sexual. Não preciso explicar a nenhum dos dois que dificilmente um homem que esteja experimentando queda na produção de testosterona consegue manter uma ereção.

 

– Mas... Não é justo com Harry.

 

– Tudo bem – tranqüilizou seu marido. – Não precisa fazer nada que você não queira.

 

– Mas esse é o problema. Eu _quero_. Mas meu corpo não colabora.

 

– Mais uma vez eu vou repetir – esclareceu Madame Pomfrey. – Sexo na gravidez é totalmente permitido, desde que não haja desconforto nem para a mamãe nem para o bebê. Emocionalmente, é até desejável. Claro que com oito meses, você não vai poder ser atlético, Severus, mas fique tranqüilo quanto às mudanças do seu corpo. Elas são normais numa gravidez, e a sua está indo otimamente bem.

 

Harry sorriu, aliviado. Aparentemente, Severus estava se preocupando à toa, como sempre.

 

– É só que... é frustrante!

 

Madame Pomfrey sorriu:

 

– Oh, então só o que eu posso sugerir é... criatividade, Severus. Pense nisso como uma poção que você precisa preparar com alguns ingredientes a menos. Você não procuraria... alternativas?

 

A sobrancelha de Severus subiu tão rápido que praticamente pulou. Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

 

**o 0 o**

 

Embora uma pessoa pacífica e reservada, Miss Clearwater era dinâmica e logo se inteirou de todas as atividades acadêmicas de Severus, substituindo-o integralmente na sala de aula. O Prof. Dumbledore designou a Profª Sinistra para atuar como chefe da casa Slytherin durante a licença de Severus, que logo se viu com muito tempo livre nas mãos.

 

Naturalmente, ele pensou em aproveitar todo esse tempo livre de maneira construtiva, mas percebeu que isso não era tão fácil com um barrigão de oito meses chegando sempre antes dele. Então ele teve que rever seus conceitos, e dedicar-se a tarefas mais mundanas e menos exigentes, como o quarto do bebê.

 

Era justamente isso que Severus estava fazendo numa tarde, pouco antes do jantar, quando alguém bateu à porta. Ele grunhiu porque tinha tirado os sapatos (os tornozelos inchados o estavam matando) e caminhou de meias até a porta.

 

E surpreendeu-se ao ver quem batia. Estreitou os olhos e avisou:

 

– Harry está em aula. Mesmo se não estivesse, não sei se gostaria de vê-lo.

 

Lupin olhou para o chão, parecendo constrangido:

 

– Eu sei, Severus. Trago uma oferta de paz.

 

– Hum, seria um cavalo de madeira? – A acidez na voz de Severus corroia o ar. – Mas não estamos em Tróia, fica na Turquia.

 

– Está bem, eu mereço. – O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas deu um passo para o lado e mostrou o presente. – Achei que isso seria útil.

 

– Um berço. – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Parecia um berço antigo e bastante caro, todo trabalhado.

 

– É um berço que estava em Grimmauld Place. Pertenceu à família Black, pode ver pelo brasão – explicou o lobisomem. – Eu o mandei examinar: ele é cheio de feitiços de proteção para o bebê, ele se autoaquece e também balança sozinho se o bebê começar a chorar. Se Kreacher estiver dizendo a verdade, Sirius dormiu nesse berço e o irmão dele também.

 

– É um presente significativo. Tenho certeza de que Harry vai ficar emocionado. Não seria melhor você entregar pessoalmente a ele?

 

– Eu... ah... Severus, eu...

 

– Você o magoou, Lupin.

 

– Eu sei, mas... eu só pensava no bem dele. Lamento, Severus, eu realmente lamento...

 

– Eu entendo – Severus foi sincero. – Mais do que você pode imaginar. – Então ele se deu conta de que estava sendo mal-educado. – Você... gostaria de entrar?

 

– Você se importa?

 

– Não. Vamos ver se o berço fica bem no quarto do bebê.

 

Lupin levitou o berço até o quarto e espantou-se em ver tudo pintado de azul. Notou o armário aberto e as roupinhas que Severus tinha começado a guardar.

 

– Ouvi dizer que Hagrid fez os móveis. Muito bonito.

 

– Sim, isso mesmo. A propósito, gostaria de agradecer por ceder os seus aposentos durante a reforma. Poupou-me de subir as escadas, e eu realmente fico grato. No meu estado, qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda.

 

Lupin reprimiu um sorrisinho:

 

– Você parece mesmo... muito grávido. Para quando é?

 

– Quatro semanas, se não houver imprevistos.

 

– Você parece bem... er...

 

– Bem enorme, é isso que quer dizer.

 

– Oh, bem, você está mesmo... grande. – Dessa vez ele não conseguiu conter o riso.

 

– Inferno – Severus pôs as mãos nas costas, tentando aliviar a pressão. – Queria ver como você se sairia.

 

– Lobisomens são estéreis, esqueceu?

 

– Que bênção.

 

– Severus, com quem você... – Harry estacou de súbito ao ver Lupin no quarto de bebê. – Prof. Lupin?

 

– Olá, Harry.

 

– O que está fazendo aqui?

 

– Ele veio entregar um presente – disse Severus, rapidamente, as costas doendo demais. – Se me derem licença, eu preciso me sentar. Fiquem à vontade para discutirem, fazerem as pazes ou se matarem, o que preferirem. Mas meus pés estão me matando. Com licença.

 

E saiu para a sala de estar, deixando Harry sozinho com Lupin no quartinho do bebê. O lobisomem estava totalmente sem jeito:

 

– Eu trouxe esse berço da família Black. Kreacher diz que pertenceu a Sirius e Regulus. Achei que iria gostar.

 

– Foi do Sirius, é? – Harry olhou para o bercinho de madeira, cheio de filigranas e ornamentos.

 

– Tenho certeza de que ele gostaria que você o tivesse, Harry.

 

– Obrigado. Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

 

– Eu... também esperava que me perdoasse. Agora posso ver que você gosta muito de Severus. Espero que entenda que eu só queria protegê-lo, Harry.

 

Harry o encarou, os olhos verdes faiscando.

 

– Você me magoou. Pior do que isso, magoou Severus. Agiu como qualquer um, discriminando Severus. Justo você. Eu achei que você jamais faria uma coisa dessas, achei que o fato de você mesmo ser discriminado iria impedir que você jamais fizesse isso com outra pessoa.

 

– Desculpe, Harry. Tente apenas entender.

 

– Eu estou tentando. Juro que estou. Mas Severus já sofreu tanto, e esse tipo de coisa só traz tudo de volta. Assim ele nunca vai superar o que aconteceu.

 

– Acha que algum dia vai poder me perdoar?

 

– Se você algum dia deixar de discriminar Severus, pode ser.

 

– Parece justo. Até lá vou precisar de você para assinar algumas burocracias em relação a Grimmauld Place.

 

– Burocracias?

 

– Temos que assinar alguns documentos no Ministério da Magia. A casa é sua, não se esqueça disso. Não vai demorar muito, mas você precisa ir.

 

– Tudo bem. Quem sabe no final de semana? É dia de visita a Hogsmeade, mesmo. A escola vai estar vazia. Vou avisar o Prof. Dumbledore para deixar alguém protegendo Severus na minha ausência.

 

Um grito veio da sala de estar:

 

– Sei me proteger sozinho muito bem, obrigado.

 

– Nossa – espantou-se Lupin. – Ele continua com a audição de um tuberculoso. Sempre foi assim, desde os tempos da escola.

 

– Eu ouvi isso!

 

Harry e Lupin sorriram um para o outro. Aquilo aqueceu o coração de Harry, ao perceber que Lupin efetivamente estava tentando se reaproximar. Ele não queria ficar afastado de uma das pessoas mais íntima de seus pais.

 


	19. Capítulo 19 – Via indireta

Harry se espantou ao ver o Prof. Dumbledore saindo de seus aposentos. O diretor sorriu para o rapaz:

 

– Boa noite, Harry. Você não deveria estar com seus amigos?

 

– Hermione adiou a revisão dos NEWTs de História da Magia para amanhã. Eu não deveria estar aqui?

 

– Bobagem, claro que não. Severus e eu já terminamos.

 

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

 

– Temo que sim, Harry. – A expressão de Dumbledore tornou-se pesada e grave. – Houve um ataque num jardim de infância Muggle. Eles usaram Dementors.

 

Harry sentiu seu coração se afundar.

 

– Oh, não. Dementors em crianças. Os Muggles sabem disso?

 

– Autoridades do Ministério da Magia mandaram esquadrões de obliviadores para ajudar os casos mais graves. Aparentemente, nenhuma criança foi beijada.

 

– Pelo menos isso. Voldemort não costuma usar Dementors, costuma?

 

– Não, porque eles são muito conspícuos, mesmo que os Muggles não possam vê-los. Bom, acho que vou me recolher agora, Harry. Tenha uma boa-noite.

 

– Sim, diretor, boa-noite.

 

Harry entrou nos aposentos, preocupado. Severus estava sentado no sofá, com as pernas apoiadas numa almofada. Ele também tinha uma expressão grave.

 

– Harry?

 

– Olá, Severus.

 

– Você chegou antes do que eu imaginava. Pensei que você e seus amigos fossem estudar até bem tarde.

 

– Hermione tinha outros planos. Eu encontrei com o diretor saindo daqui.

 

– Oh, sim. Ele quis me deixar a par das notícias da Ordem. – Severus apertou os lábios. – As coisas não estão boas.

 

– Ele me falou sobre os Dementors atacando criancinhas de jardim de infância. Que horror!

 

– Realmente, foi horrível. Dementors têm grande efeito sobre crianças e Muggles.

 

– Dementors afetam todo mundo, Severus.

 

– Não a mim.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– Como é que é? O que você disse?

 

– Dementors não me afetam. Aliás, eu nunca soube lançar um Feitiço Patronus.

 

– Está brincando! Como isso é possível?

 

– Harry, pense um pouco. Dementors sugam a felicidade de uma pessoa. Eu nunca tive pensamentos felizes, memórias felizes, nem nada desse tipo. Por isso não consigo lançar um Patronus. É preciso ter um pensamento feliz, e eu não tenho nenhum. – Ele dizia isso de maneira tão casual, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Em compensação, eles não têm o que sugar de mim. É uma troca justa.

 

– Severus... – Harry estava tão mortificado. – Por favor, não fale assim. Não acha que isso mudou agora?

 

– Como assim?

 

– Nós dois, Severus. Certamente você deve ter memórias felizes de nós dois. Ou do verão que passamos juntos...

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Hum. Você pode ter razão.

 

– E agora você precisa se proteger. Precisamos treinar o Feitiço Patronus.

 

– Acha que isso será necessário?

 

– Voldemort está usando Dementors nos ataques, e não vai hesitar em soltar alguns para cima de você, se quiser. É preciso estar preparado. Eu posso ajudá-lo.

 

– Eu sei. – Severus deu um sorrisinho. – Lucius costuma chamá-lo de Patrono Potter.

 

– Meu Patronus é um veado.

 

– Foi o que eu ouvi falar. – Severus olhou para a lareira, subitamente calado. – Eu... poderia ter evitado. O ataque ao jardim de infância, quero dizer.

 

– Você? Como?

 

– Se eu estivesse espionando... eu teria avisado do ataque às crianças. Isso não teria acontecido.

 

– Severus, pare agora mesmo. Isso não é culpa sua. E mesmo que você soubesse, nada garante que você poderia mesmo ter impedido esse ataque. Quantas vezes antes Voldemort lançou ataques sem que você soubesse?

 

– Eu sei, mas...

 

– Além do mais, você não tem nada que se envolver com a Ordem no seu estado. Do jeito que está, não pode fazer nada. Portanto pare de se torturar dizendo o que teria ou não acontecido se você estivesse na ativa.

 

Relutantemente, Severus baixou a cabeça e assentiu, sem encará-lo. Harry provavelmente tinha razão. Droga, o garoto cuidava dele como um profissional. Desde quando ele tinha se tornado tão transparente?

 

– Severus? – Harry estava ajoelhado ao lado do sofá, encarando-o com os olhos verdes brilhando. – Tudo bem?

 

– Sim, eu... Acho que estou bem, sim. Talvez seja melhor eu me deitar agora.

 

Harry o ajudou a ficar de pé, dizendo:

 

– Vou em seguida. Você está bem? Não está cansado?

 

– Não, só estou... pesado. Poderia me levar alguns travesseiros extras? Acho que vou ter que dormir sentado de novo.

 

– Mas Sev, você precisa dormir direito.

 

– Não é que eu não queira dormir – rosnou Severus. – Eu só não tenho posição. Se eu me deitar, a barriga pesa. De lado, a mesma coisa. A circulação está péssima e piorando a cada dia. Não sei mais o que fazer. E não me chame de Sev.

 

– Hum, então talvez seja preciso lançar mão de outros métodos para assegurar que você tenha um sono tranqüilo e reparador – Harry tinha um sorriso maroto. – Acho que estou me sentindo... criativo. Aliás, _*bem*_ criativo.

 

O tom na voz de Harry não deixou dúvidas do que ele pretendia. Severus pôde sentir um friozinho na barriga, mas sabia que o interesse não seria o suficiente para manter uma ereção ou satisfazer o marido. Ele abaixou a cabeça, frustrado.

 

– Severus, o que foi?

 

– Nada, eu... Não quero decepcioná-lo. Não quero frustrá-lo. Digo, sexualmente.

 

Harry o ajudou a se levantar e levou-o até o quarto.

 

– Não se preocupe com isso, querido – Ajudou-o a se sentar na cama. – Eu só quero tocar você. Posso?

 

Severus estremeceu. O toque de Harry o deixava extremamente satisfeito, e também o excitava, num nível muito mais profundo do que mera excitação sexual. Era uma comunhão.

 

– Por favor, Harry. – A voz dele soou ligeiramente enrouquecida.

 

Harry aumentou o fogo da lareira de tal maneira que o quarto de dormir ficou quase tão quente quanto uma sauna. Era o ambiente ideal para ele retirar toda a roupa de Severus, beijando as grandes expansões de pele muito alva que ficaram à mostra. Severus suspirava diante dos carinhos, e Harry passou os lábios em seus ombros.

 

– Você é tão lindo...

 

Severus não acreditava naquilo, mas mesmo assim as palavras de Harry o fizeram estremecer ligeiramente. E as mãos dele em sua pele o deixavam tão absurdamente contente. Como ele precisava daquele toque... Naturalmente, ele retribuía o toque, um pouco desajeitado por causa do grande volume de sua barriga. Harry começou a respirar profundamente, arfando em desejo.

 

– Oh, Severus... Por favor...

 

Os longos dedos se fecharam em volta do membro ereto de Harry e o rapaz prendeu a respiração, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Então Severus sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, com a voz ainda mais rouca:

 

– Gosta disso, Harry?

 

– Ai... – Harry revirou os olhos de prazer, os quadris se mexendo contra os dedos de Severus. – Acho que... vou gozar só de ouvir sua voz... O som dela... me excita...

 

– E se eu fizer... * _assim_ *? – Ele começou a deslizar sua mão no pênis ereto, e Harry gemeu de prazer. – Vai gozar também?

 

– Sev...erus... – Ele respirava em golfadas. – Muito... Oh...!

 

Com a outra mão, Severus também massageou-lhe os testículos, e Harry se mexia freneticamente, buscando o completamento. Em poucos minutos, ele se retesou, prendendo a respiração, e Severus soube que ele tinha chegado ao clímax. Eles se abraçaram, aninhando-se enquanto Harry recuperava o fôlego. Só depois de alguns minutos o garoto se deu conta, curioso e abismado:

 

– Severus, eu gozei, mas não ejaculei.

 

– Eu percebi. Parabéns, Harry. Só umas poucas pessoas conseguem esse tipo de controle.

 

– Er... Eu não controlei nada.

 

– Impressionante – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você ainda está ereto.

 

Harry passou a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Severus:

 

– Muito conveniente. Sabe por quê? Porque eu quero você. Quero entrar em você. Parece que não consigo ter o suficiente de você. Quero sentir você... Posso?

 

Severus estremeceu, excitado. Era impressionante que ele não ficasse duro com tudo que Harry o fazia sentir. Só culpa dos hormônios mesmo...

 

Com toques amorosos, Harry o preparou para recebê-lo dentro de si. A posição é que foi meio complicada, com a barriga limitando suas opções. Mas os dois conseguiram ficar confortáveis quando Harry se sentou na cama e Severus sentou-se em seu colo, de costas para ele, empalando-se em seu pênis ainda ereto. O rapaz gemeu alto ao sentir o corpo de Severus recebendo-o, a abertura apertada tão convidativa...

 

– Estou pesado?

 

– Oh, Severus... Está perfeito... Tão bom...

 

– Você também... Harry...

 

– Não precisa se mexer... Deixe que eu faço tudo...

 

Ainda bem, pensou Severus, porque ele achava que não iria conseguir se movimentar muito, com aquela barriga.

 

– Só me avise se eu o machucar.

 

Machucar? Severus estava nas nuvens, esquecendo-se até dos desconfortos da gravidez ao sentir seu marido estocando-o fundo, unindo-se a ele. O estímulo em sua próstata o fez arriscar-se a mexer-se também, e Harry gemeu alto, apertando-se mais ainda contra o corpo de Severus.

 

Os dois se perderam em sensações, um conectado no outro. Severus sequer se deu conta de que Harry esticara a mão para estimular seu pênis, que conseguira ficar semi-ereto. O toque de Harry, os gemidos dele, seus próprios gemidos, tudo contribuía para um clímax que Severus não imaginou sentir.

 

Mas sentiu. Ele gozou de uma maneira tranqüila, doce e mansa, um desfrute sereno do prazer de seu corpo, trazido pelo toque de seu marido. E Harry também, desta vez inundando-o com sua semente. Os dois desabaram na cama, ofegantes, exaustos, completos, saciados.

 

Daquela noite em diante, Severus dormia com o toque de Harry em sua pele nua, os dois abraçados, sob uma multidão de travesseiros.

 


	20. Capítulo 20 – Circo do céu

– Lupin disse que ia trazer alguém para ficar com você enquanto estivéssemos no Ministério.

 

– Isso é um exagero – garantiu Severus. – Eu posso me cuidar durante duas horas. Não preciso de babá.

 

– Ora, faça sala e tudo estará bem. O Prof. Dumbledore também achou uma boa idéia. – Houve uma batida à porta. – Devem ser eles agora. Pode atender enquanto eu pego meu casaco?

 

Severus grunhiu e abriu a porta. Seus olhos imediatamente se estreitaram, e ele avisou, numa voz perigosa:

 

– Está forçando sua sorte, lobisomem.

 

– A culpa não é minha – Lupin olhou para a pessoa que o acompanhava e abanou a cabeça. – Eu não pude dizer não.

 

Molly Weasley adiantou-se:

 

– Remus diz a verdade. Fui eu quem o forçou a me trazer. Preciso falar com Harry.

 

– Eu não sei se ele vai querer falar com você.

 

– Falar com quem? – Harry olhou para os recém-chegados e sua expressão mudou. – Mrs. Weasley?

 

– Harry, querido, como vai? – Ela sorriu, mas estava agitada. – Posso lhe falar um instante, por favor?

 

Harry ficou do lado de Severus, dizendo:

 

– Não sei o que temos a conversar, Mrs. Weasley. Sua última correspondência parece ter deixado bem claro tudo o que pensa a respeito de meu marido.

 

– Harry, eu vim pedir desculpas.

 

– Você destratou Severus – ele lembrou, ríspido. – Tem que pedir desculpas a ele.

 

– Claro que eu pedirei desculpas a ele. Vim para cá ajudá-lo. Nem meus filhos sabem que estou aqui em Hogwarts. Eu me ofereci para ficar com Severus enquanto você estiver fora, Harry. Queria falar com os dois. Por favor, me desculpem por aquele Howler. Eu exagerei, só isso. Queria apenas proteger Harry. Eu gosto de você como se fosse meu próprio filho, Harry, acho que você sabe disso.

 

– Então fez o que qualquer mãe faria e tentou me proteger de uma pessoa como Severus, não é?

 

– Desculpe, Harry – Ela realmente parecia arrependida e mortificada. – Por favor, não pense que tenho alguma coisa contra Severus. Não tenho mesmo.

 

– Eu sei. É só o preconceito. Mas deve saber. Ele foi obrigado a se prostituir. Não foi voluntário.

 

– E estou mortificada com isso, acredite. Dumbledore me explicou as circunstâncias. Severus – ela se dirigiu diretamente a ele –, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu disse coisas horríveis a você e não deveria ter feito isso.

 

Severus a encarou, a expressão indecifrável.

 

– E veio aqui ficar comigo?

 

– Eu me ofereci para ficar e ajudar a arrumar o quarto do bebê. Remus me disse que está ficando muito bonito, mas ficarei muito feliz em ajudar você com dicas sobre o bebê e o que deve esperar. Você sabe, depois de sete bebês, eu espero ter aprendido alguma coisa.

 

Severus não pôde deixar de pensar que Molly Weasley realmente poderia ser muito útil, especialmente agora, que o bebê estava prestes a chegar. Ele olhou para Harry significativamente. O rapaz disse, dando de ombros:

 

– Você é quem sabe, Severus. Se você não quiser a ajuda dela, eu vou entender. É seu direito. E vou apoiar sua decisão.

 

Molly estremeceu, e Severus, também, mas por razões diferentes. Nunca ninguém tinha o defendido antes com tanta veemência. Severus sabia que Molly era a coisa mais próxima que Harry tinha de uma figura materna, e ele estava disposto a cortar relações com ela só por sua causa. Mas Severus entendia perfeitamente as motivações de Molly, e não a condenava, nem se sentia magoado. Sua vida inteira ele tinha sido discriminado, e tinha se acostumado a isso. Mas Harry exigia que todos o tratassem com respeito, e reagia violentamente a quem o destratasse.

 

Severus não estava acostumado a ser tão cuidado. Ele tinha sentimentos fortes cada vez que Harry demonstrava esse carinho e essa dedicação. Durante toda a sua vida ele se sentira indigno, sujo, imprestável. Harry parecia achá-lo digno de afeição, e isso aquecia sua alma em níveis que ele acha difícil racionalizar.

 

Ele também gostava de proteger Harry. E sabia que Molly era sincera, que não tivera má intenção. Por isso ele se virou para o seu marido:

 

– Harry... Ela é mãe de seu amigo. De seu melhor amigo. Você deve perdoá-la.

 

Harry pegou as mãos de Severus entre as suas:

 

– Se você está pedindo... Então eu acato.

 

– Obrigada – disse ela, parecendo aliviada. – Muito obrigada. Aos dois.

 

Lupin sorriu:

 

– Que ótimo que tudo se resolveu satisfatoriamente. Agora é melhor irmos, Harry. Quanto antes formos, mais cedo voltamos.

 

Harry beijou Severus:

 

– Prometo não demorar.

 

– Não se preocupe – disse Molly. – Severus e eu temos muito o que conversar sobre o bebê. Dumbledore disse que um elfo também os ajudará, é verdade?

 

– Tibby – respondeu Harry. – Parece ser muito experiente.

 

– Que bom. Assim eu fico mais tranqüila. Vamos, Severus, Remus disse que o berço de Sirius combinou muito bem no quartinho que Hagrid fez. Quem sabe chamamos o seu elfo, também? Como é mesmo o nome, Tobby?

 

Lupin e Harry deixaram os dois envolvidos em coisas do bebê e subiram para o escritório do diretor, de onde iriam para Diagon Alley via Floo. Mas no caminho, Harry teve a atenção desviada por um animalzinho correndo escada acima. O bichinho passou rápido demais para Harry saber com certeza, mas parecia o mesmo esquilinho cinzento que ele vira outro dia saindo das masmorras. Ele ficou intrigado.

 

Quando eles chegaram ao escritório do diretor, Dumbledore os saudou com uma expressão sombria:

 

– Ah, Harry, Remus, que bom que chegaram. Eu ia mandar chamá-los.

 

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Prof. Dumbledore? – Harry viu que o diretor não estava sozinho. – Zabini? O que você está fazendo aqui?

 

O rapaz de Slytherin ofegava e parecia agitado:

 

– Eu vim assim que pude, mas não podia deixar Malfoy com suspeita. Ele planeja atacar vocês hoje!

 

– Atacar? Do que está falando?

 

– Ele soube que você ia deixar o Prof. Snape sozinho por um tempo, e pretendia atacar os dois ao mesmo tempo: você em Diagon Alley e o Prof. Snape aqui em Hogwarts, enquanto todos estivessem em Hogsmeade. Eu tentei despistá-lo o quanto antes sem comprometer minha posição.

 

O Prof. Dumbledore esclareceu:

 

– Blaise tem sido nosso agente junto a Draco Malfoy.

 

– E você por um acaso usa um esquilo cinzento para levar esses recados?

 

– O esquilo sou eu – ele sorriu. – Sou um animago há dois anos.

 

– E como ele pretende atacar?

 

– Há Death Eaters esperando em Diagon Alley por você, e ele pretende atacar pessoalmente o Prof. Snape. Draco pretende entregar vocês dois ao Lord das Trevas.

 

Harry não esperou pelo complemento e saiu correndo:

 

– Oh, não, Severus!...

 

Lupin foi atrás dele:

 

– Harry, calma!... Severus não está sozinho!

 

Aquilo pouco importava para Harry, que desceu as escadas a toda velocidade rumo às masmorras, seguido por Lupin. Ele atravessou corredores, voando o mais rápido que podia em duas pernas.

 

Entrou em seus aposentos batendo a porta e foi direto ao quarto do bebê. Quase teve um ataque com o que viu.

 

Tibby, a elfa doméstico estava paralisada, vítima de um Feitiço Petrificador, os olhos pretos muito arregalados. Do outro lado do quarto, jogada no chão, Mrs. Weasley estava desacordada e imóvel. Harry tirou a varinha e apontou para Tibby:

 

– _Enervate_!

 

A elfa tentou se erguer, trêmula, e Harry a amparou. Remus examinou rapidamente Mrs. Weasley e foi imediatamente à lareira chamar Madame Pomfrey.

 

– Tibby tentar impedir, Mestre Harry Potter! – A elfa passou a se desfazer em lágrimas. – E Mrs. Weasley também lutou contra invasor, Jovem Mestre Malfoy! Foi horrível, horrível!

 

Remus indagou:

 

– Como Malfoy levou Severus?

 

– Uma chave de portal, Mestre Lupin. Não sei para onde. Ele não disse. – Tibby se debulhou em lágrimas. – Oh, pobre Mestre Snape! Que será do bebê Snape-Potter?

 

Harry olhou para a elfa solenemente, sentindo o corpo tremer:

 

– Tibby, precisa dizer exatamente tudo o que aconteceu. Malfoy não disse nada para onde pretendia levá-lo? O que exatamente ele disse?

 

– Não, Mestre Harry Potter. "Você finalmente meu, Severus", isso o que ele disse! – A elfa parecia de repente ter muita raiva. – Jovem Mestre Malfoy é ainda pior do que Dobby disse! Se Tibby não fosse tão pequena...!

 

Lupin olhou Harry:

 

– Malfoy mentiu para Zabini. Ele não está atrás de você, Harry.

 

– Não – Harry fechou os olhos, estremecendo. – Ele não está sob as ordens de Voldemort. Ele está atrás de Severus e do bebê. – Ele tentou controlar sua fúria, mas alguns dos frasquinhos de poções de Severus tilintaram sozinhos, e a magia se espalhou no ar. – E Mrs. Weasley?

 

– Poppy está a caminho. Avisei Dumbledore e ele está reunindo a Ordem nesse exato momento.

 

– E Severus?

 

Harry não tinha como saber, mas naquele exato momento, Severus enfrentava seus captores, frente a frente.

 

Ao contrário do que Harry pensava, Voldemort era um deles.

 

 


	21. Capítulo 21 – Segure-se

O problema no transporte via chave de portal era a sensação no umbigo. No caso de uma pessoa grávida, essa sensação obviamente não só era ampliada como também transmitida à criança (que se localizava justamente nessa área). Portanto, Severus experimentava uma forte cólica quando viu o mundo se formar à sua volta, num ambiente conhecido.

 

Mansão Malfoy.

 

– Ora, ora. – Um risinho sarcástico e uma voz conhecida o saudaram. – Severus, velho amigo.

 

– Lucius – Severus se ergueu com dificuldade, segurando a barriga e olhando em volta, dando de cara com o Lord das Trevas em pessoa e sua mascote Nagini. – Milord!

 

Com dificuldade, ele se pôs de joelhos em frente a Voldemort e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe a bainha de suas vestes. Com seu corpo grávido, era um ato de extrema dificuldade, e ele demorou muito tempo para fazê-lo. Lucius e Draco Malfoy observavam tudo com olhares divertidos. Nagini sibilou discretamente. Ninguém se ofereceu para ajudá-lo.

 

– Tsk, tsk, Severus, meu servo – Voldemort caminhou em redor dele, que mantinha a cabeça baixa e olhos postados no chão. – A que ponto chegamos?

 

– Milord, eu agradeço o resgate – ele tentou dizer. – Eu era um prisioneiro. Estou sob o efeito de um encantame...

 

– Sei, sei, sei tudo o que você disse ao jovem Malfoy – foi interrompido. – Seu falecido pai, que não deixa saudade, fez-me o favor de totalmente inutilizar você para meu uso. Agora Potter o possui, graças àquele maldito feitiço _Sangüinis Vinculum_. Todos esses anos cultivando você, e ele estraga tudo! Lucius já o tinha comprado de seu pai quando você engravidou, mas aquele infeliz deixou Dumbledore se meter no negócio!

 

– Lucius... tinha me comprado? Então ele era o...

 

– Sim, sim, ele era o comprador de que seu pai falou. Você ia ser o presente do aniversário de Draco. O menino vai fazer 17 anos, e Lucius quer que você seja seu escravo sexual, já que você é tão experiente. Aliás, ainda vai ser o presente de Draco. Eu soube que o rapaz fez questão de colocar correntes novas na masmorra para que você fique bem protegido na sua nova casa, se seu irritante marido tentar resgatá-lo. Bom, mas primeiro precisamos cuidar desse inconveniente do herdeiro de Potter. Ele vai ser útil para mim.

 

Severus empalideceu. Voldemort queria o bebê!

 

– Durante anos eu secretamente cultivei esse seu lado prostituído, Severus. Usei Lucius para isso. Ou você pensa que Lucius realmente se importava com você? Não, eu o ordenei esses anos todos que mantivesse o controle sobre você. – Severus começou a tremer, e um gosto ruim se formava em sua boca. – Mas aí seu pai estúpido deixou Dumbledore tirá-lo do meu controle! É claro que depois disso eu tive que mandar Lucius dar uma lição nele. Por isso ele vai ter você de presente. Ele é seu dono desde Hogwarts mesmo.

 

– D-Desde Hog-Hogwarts? – Os tremores se intensificaram, as dores também. – Como assim?

 

– Ele era um de seus clientes mais assíduos, e recompensava seu pai ricamente por sessões "especiais" com cordas e chicotes. Assim você veio até mim espontaneamente. E eu mantive você sob minha guarda, eu fiz você acreditar que eu era o único a se importar com você. Mas esse seu casamento... Isso estragou tudo! Você deveria ser capaz de me entregar Harry Potter num piscar de olhos, e agora ao invés disso você está sob o poder dele! Mas se me entregar o herdeiro de meu inimigo, Severus, eu o deixarei em paz com seu dono de direito. Os Malfoy têm cuidado de você durante tanto tempo, nada mais justo que você ir morar com eles.

 

O estômago de Severus se revirava cada vez mais. Toda a sua vida, tudo que ele pensava, tinha sido manipulado. Traído.

 

Draco Malfoy o encarava, um sorriso ganancioso nos olhos:

 

– Mal posso esperar para tê-lo, minha prostituta pessoal... – Ele se aproximou de Severus, que ainda estava ajoelhado, e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. – Não precisa ter medo. Há muito tempo espero por isso. Quero saborear o momento em que vou comê-lo todo, como meu pai disse que fazia. Você poderá viver nas masmorras, e não vai mais precisar sair de lá. Nunca mais. Tenho um lugarzinho especial para você. Será só meu, e de ninguém mais.

 

Severus sentiu a dor em seu abdômen se intensificar e a realidade escapar por seus dedos. Era óbvio que Draco não estava raciocinando corretamente, e provavelmente o Lord das Trevas também. Ele viu os olhos intensos de Nagini brilhando para ele.

 

Como ele poderia escapar? Como poderia salvar seu filho?

 

Como ele precisava de Harry...

 

– Você não me tem mais serventia, Severus – Voldemort fez um gesto com as mãos. – Draco pode tê-lo agora. Isso, claro, se Lucius concordar em abrir mão de sua trepada mais constante... Ele pode ficar com saudade de sua puta preferida.

 

Severus fechou os olhos, humilhado. Era o que ele era, afinal. Uma coisa, só isso. Uma coisa que todos usavam, que passava de mão em mão. Todos usavam seu corpo, sem se importar com ele, porque coisas não importavam. Todos faziam isso, não faziam?

 

Não, ele rebelou-se de repente. Harry não fazia isso. Harry se importava com ele. Harry cuidava dele. Harry viria salvá-lo. Um calor aqueceu-lhe a alma ao se dar conta de que aquilo era verdade.

 

Ele abriu os olhos para encarar Voldemort. O homem-cobra tinha os olhos vermelhos fixos nele. Ele pensou em Harry.

 

– Eu sei o que está pensando, Severus – Voldemort lhe interrompeu os pensamentos. – O garoto Potter não virá salvá-lo. Ele não sabe onde você está e não se importa. Se ele se importasse, não o teria deixado a cargo de um elfo doméstico e de uma mulher patética. Draco não teve a menor dificuldade em buscá-lo. Potter não se importa com você. Está se enganando à toa, meu caro. Você é o que é: apenas uma prostituta, e nunca vai deixar de ser isso.

 

Duas grossas lágrimas rolaram pelas faces de Severus sem que ele percebesse. Ele tinha pensado que tudo aquilo terminara, que tudo tinha ficado para trás. Tinha pensado que nunca mais seria humilhado, que alguém o respeitaria. Mas não. Tinha sido um engano. Ele nunca ficaria livre daquilo. Nunca. Era sua marca, seu pecado, sua sujeira constante.

 

– Agora venha comigo, que eu vou livrá-lo desse incômodo bebê em sua barriga. Ninguém quer uma puta grávida, não é mesmo?

 

Severus tentou se erguer e ficar longe dele:

 

– Não!... Não chegue perto de mim.

 

Voldemort fechou a cara de réptil e tornou-se ainda mais repugnante.

 

– Severus, você não quer resistir a mim. Sabe que é inútil. Agora pare com isso.

 

– Não... – Severus nem sabia o que estava fazendo, de tão perturbado. Só sabia que não podia deixar o Lord das Trevas perto de seu bebê. – Não, por favor...

 

– Severus – Lucius chegou perto dele, escandalizado. – Pense no que está fazendo. Não vai querer irritar o nosso Lord.

 

– Não!... – Ele tentou se afastar dele também, mas Lucius o segurou. – Não!

 

– Deixe de frescura, sua puta! – Lucius o empurrou para junto do Lord. – Você vai ficar livre dessa semente nojenta!

 

– Meu bebê! Não!....

 

Mas tudo parecia perdido. Seguro por Lucius, Severus tentou inutilmente resistir, mas Voldemort avançava contra ele, e trazia um sorriso assassino nas feições reptilianas que não deixava dúvidas sobre suas intenções.

 

Severus sentiu o coração afundar, ao perceber que naquele momento, não havia saída para ele nem para seu bebê.

 

 


	22. Capítulo 22 - Então

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e terror, Severus viu Voldemort aproximando-se dele, Lucius o segurando. Antes que Voldemort tocasse Severus, porém, alarmes soaram, um cheiro de magia no ar. Eles olharam em volta, Nagini se ergueu em posição de sobreaviso e Lucius alertou:

 

– As proteções!... – Ele jogou Severus para o lado, e o grávido caiu sentado no chão de maneira muito desajeitada. – Alguém está tentando invadir a propriedade. A passagem de emergência!

 

Enfurecido, Voldemort rosnou em Parseltongue e passou a varinha ao redor de Severus. Furioso, ele cuspiu:

 

– Um feitiço localizador! Maldito Dumbledore! – Ele se virou. – Nagini! Vamos precisar de reforços!

 

Mal ele dissera isso, vários estalidos se ouviram no salão, e quase uma dezena de pessoas Aparataram no local. Severus ouviu gritos descoordenados, alguns até em Parseltongue. Lucius deu um guincho deselegante assim que um feitiço o atingiu e o levou ao chão. Draco foi impedido de chegar à porta por Bill Weasley. Lupin imobilizou Lucius, Severus notou, enquanto procurava Harry desesperadamente entre os recém-chegados. Ele também não conseguia ver Nagini em lugar nenhum. Contudo, sua atenção foi desviada quando ele foi erguido à força.

 

– De pé, puta! – grunhiu Voldemort, agarrando-o pelo braço. – Não pense que vai escapar de mim!

 

– Tire as mãos dele, Voldemort!

 

 

Severus arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ver o garoto de varinha em riste, os olhos verdes brilhando cheios de determinação. O feitiço lançado por Sevinus Snape fazia o Mestre de Poções querer pular em Harry, agarrar-se a ele, sentir seu toque. Ele se debatia nos braços de Voldemort, ansioso.

 

– Que tocante! – riu-se Voldemort. – O pirralho veio atrás da puta...! Mas talvez tenha sido tudo em vão, eu receio. Porque eu não vou abrir mão dele. Lamento, guri. Você vai morrer.

 

Ele empurrou Severus para trás, e o homem grávido mais uma vez caiu no chão, uma sensação horrível no baixo ventre. Mas no segundo seguinte, a sensação se intensificou, e ele percebeu que uma chave de portal tinha sido novamente acionada.

 

Ele mal gritou:

 

– Harry!....

 

Sua voz ainda ecoava no ar quando ele sumiu em pleno ar, os gritos de Harry se misturando à chegada de Death Eaters.

 

O mundo se recompôs à sua volta num lugar escuro, úmido e frio, que Severus reconheceu mesmo à meia-luz: as masmorras da Mansão Malfoy. Ao menos, um dos cubículos. As paredes de pedra pareciam ainda mais ameaçadoras com uma única tocha, e ele notou que havia um cobertorzinho fino no chão sujo. Talvez aquela fosse sua cela, a tal que Draco mencionara antes.

 

Ele se ergueu, uma dor em sua barriga, e apreciou o fato de estar sozinho. Ao menos não estava longe de Harry. Caminhou até a porta de madeira e constatou, sem surpresa, que estava trancada. Bateu nela, gritando. Ninguém atendeu.

 

Severus suspirou, tentando ignorar a dor no ventre e tentou avaliar as possibilidades. Sem varinha, sem chance de sair daquele lugar, ele só poderia esperar ser resgatado, ou – na pior das hipóteses – a volta de Voldemort, no caso de Harry ser derrotado. Mas Severus confiava que o _Sangüinis Vinculum_ o deixaria saber se alguma coisa acontecesse a Harry.

 

Ele tentou controlar-se. Tudo daria certo se ele mantivesse a cabeça no lugar. Ele só tinha que ignorar tudo que Voldemort dissera sobre as manipulações, as mentiras. Não valia a pena pensar naquilo agora.

 

Severus estremeceu, e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. De repente, ele começou a sentir frio, e tentou esquentar os braços. Então a porta se abriu, de repente, gentilmente.

 

A tocha se apagou e ele mergulhou no escuro total. Um ar gélido penetrou o cubículo onde ele estava. O frio triplicou, e Severus sentiu como se estivesse mergulhando em água gelada.

 

Não havia um ruído no cubículo da masmorra, mas em sua cabeça, havia um grande burburinho de sons do passado.

 

_"Sua puta!... Você me deixou mal com meu cliente!..."_

_"Seu pai exigiu um bom dinheiro pela sua bundinha virgem, e eu quero o que paguei, sem choro nem escândalo, entendeu, sua putinha?"_

 

_"Ela é uma vadia, um veado e puta que dá para qualquer um por dinheiro...."_

_"Não pense por um minuto que você poderá ser algo diferente do que você sempre foi e sempre será..."_

_"Potter não se importa com você. Se ele se importasse, não o teria deixado a cargo de um elfo doméstico e de uma mulher patética..."_

 

Severus cambaleou para trás, estarrecido. Uma mão esquelética, putrefata, apareceu na porta, e ele soube o que estava para entrar.

 

Um Dementor.

 

A criatura deslizou em sua direção, e Severus tentou se afastar dele, tremendo de frio, as vozes aumentando em sua mente. Então isso era o ataque de um Dementor.

 

Era a pior coisa que já vira. Pois era a soma das piores coisas que se lembrava, todas juntas num único pacote.

 

Um Patrono... Ele precisava produzir um Patrono... Mas como, se não tinha varinha?

 

Ele se lembrou do conselho de Harry: "Pense em algo feliz..."

 

Mas não havia felicidade nele. Ele só se lembrava das humilhações, dos desgostos, das mágoas, das desgraças, dos sofrimentos. Ele iria morrer nas mãos daquela criatura, seu filho não-nascido ia morrer também...

 

A mão esquelética avançou para ele, estendida. As costas de Severus encontraram a parede e ele se deixou escorregar, sem forças.

 

_Harry, me perdoe..._

 

Merlin, eu vou morrer.

 

As vozes em sua cabeça gritaram ainda mais alto, e ele fechou os olhos, batendo o queixo de frio. Um frio que gelava toda sua alma. O rosto de Harry sorrindo de repente dançou em sua mente, e foi como uma lufada de vento de verão.

 

O rosto de seu filho sorrindo também apareceu-lhe na sua mente, e Severus sorriu debilmente. Aquilo o intrigou.

 

Ele se lembrou que Harry foi o primeiro a lhe proporcionar prazer sexual.

 

Ele o fez sentir-se amado. Desejado. Digno de ser amado.

 

De repente, a tocha voltou a ser acesa. Sentindo a claridade e o calor, Severus abriu os olhos.

 

O Dementor tinha desaparecido.

 

A porta estava aberta.

 

Sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido ali, Severus respirou fundo, sentindo a temperatura de seu corpo elevar-se gradualmente, e tentou erguer-se. Foi cambaleando até a porta, mas não conseguiu sair.

 

Nagini tinha surgido à porta.

 

Severus parou, hesitante. A cobra não parecia em posição de ataque, mas ela o encarava intensamente. Cuidadosamente, ele deu um passo. O animal imediatamente reagiu, sibilando, contrariado, e pondo-se no caminho de Severus.

 

Voldemort mandara a cobra vigiá-lo.

 

Os dois ficaram ainda num impasse, frente a frente. Não que Severus pensasse seriamente em tentar ser mais rápido ou mais ágil do que o réptil, mas ele tentava desesperadamente uma saída, pois as dores de seu corpo aumentavam.

 

Ele logo não conseguiu mais ficar em pé. A cobra o observou sentar-se no chão com dificuldade, esticando a língua nervosa no ar. Ele ofegou, sentindo as forças mais uma vez fugindo de seu corpo.

 

Então ouviu passos no corredor. Nagini ouviu também, e sibilou ameaçadoramente para esperar o invasor.

 

Que sibilou de volta.

 

O coração de Severus se iluminou ao ouvir aquilo:

 

– Harry! Aqui!

 

A voz veio do corredor:

 

– Severus? Você está bem?

 

– Harry! Cuidado! Nagini...

 

Nagini se enrodilhava próxima a Severus, rapidamente ficando em posição de ataque. Ela sibilava, furiosa. Harry finalmente apareceu, varinha erguida, sibilando de volta. Os dois trocaram um diálogo furioso em Parseltongue, um que Severus imaginou ser intenso, porque a veia no pescoço de Harry estava saltada como ele vira poucas vezes.

 

A dor se intensificava em Severus, que começou a ter engulhos. Ele abstraiu o embate da cobra com seu marido, dando-se conta de uma coisa.

 

O bebê estava para nascer.

 

– Harry... – Ele tentou dizer, o quarto todo rodando em sua cabeça. – O bebê...

 

E não conseguiu dizer mais nada, a escuridão se fechando em sua cabeça como se a cobrisse com um manto pesado.

 

 


	23. Capítulo 23 – Coração do amanhecer

Maldita cobra. O que seria preciso para convencê-la?

 

– Você matou meu * _hfshfhfhsshsch_ * (amo/mestre/lord/senhor/amor/dono/patrão)!

 

– Eu não tive escolha – repetiu Harry, em Parseltongue. – Eu estava defendendo meu * _hifshshish*_ (cria/filho/rebento/ovo/herdeiro/prole) e meu _*harshhisfshoch*_ (parceiro/cônjuge/consorte/marido/esposo)! Ele ia fazer mal ao meu pequeno!

 

– Você mente, Duas-pernas! Aquele é traidor! Traidor não é fêmea! Não pode carregar pequenos!

 

– Mas ele carrega meu * _hifshshish*!_ Ele é especial. Por isso seu Mestre o queria tanto, mas ele é meu parceiro! Precisa me deixar trazer ajuda. Eu não quero machucar você!

 

Severus parecia ter uma convulsão, mas Harry se deu conta de que ele estava a ponto de vomitar. Harry ficou ainda mais ansioso.

 

– Por favor! – Ele sibilava tanto que já estava se cuspindo todo. – Precisa ajudar meu filho!

 

– Harry – falou Severus, fraco. – O bebê... – Ele não completou a frase: deitou-se no chão, e ficou imóvel.

 

– Severus! Severus! – Harry se descontrolou. – Severus, não!

 

Nagini se voltou para o traidor caído no chão. Ela esticou a língua e sentiu no ar que ele estava doente. E estava mesmo com cria. Duas-pernas não tinha mentido. Ela esticou a língua para Duas-pernas, e sentiu que ele estava desesperado. Eles eram uma família. Nagini notou que nunca tinha sentido isso com o Mestre. Ela se enrodilhou em volta do traidor.

 

– Vá buscar ajuda, Duas-pernas. Eu cuido de seu companheiro.

 

Harry não ficou à vontade em deixar Severus desacordado, sendo cuidado por ninguém menos do que a mascote de Voldemort, o mesmo que quase matara Arthur Weasley há pouco mais de dois anos. Contudo, ele tinha pouca escolha.

 

Como um alucinado, ele saiu correndo pelas masmorras da mansão Malfoy.

 

**o 0 o**

 

– Droga! – Harry chutou a parede, frustrado. – Quando alguém vai nos dar alguma notícia?

 

– Tenha calma, Harry – disse Lupin. – Ele entrou há pouco tempo.

 

– Ele não acordou até agora – gemeu Harry, torcendo as mãos de nervoso. – Você viu como ele estava pálido?

 

– Harry, vai dar tudo certo. Severus é muito resistente, você sabe.

 

Eles estavam na sala de espera do quarto andar do Hospital St. Mungo's. Estavam lá há menos de uma hora, mas Harry sentia como se tivessem se passado mais de dois meses. Harry não conseguia permanecer sentado mais de trinta segundos sem se levantar, exasperado.

 

– Por que não o deixamos em Hogwarts? Madame Pomfrey tem tudo preparado para ele lá! Aqui os medibruxos não conhecem o caso, não acompanharam a gravidez!

 

– St. Mungo's era mais perto, e o estado de Severus parece inspirar cuidados. Aqui eles têm todos os recursos. Além do mais, Madame Pomfrey está lá dentro com eles, como você bem sabe. Harry, você tem certeza de que não quer que ninguém examine você? Você pode estar em choque, depois de ter enfrentado Voldemort, e tudo mais.

 

– Não preciso de atendimento. Voldemort está morto, Remus – Harry deu de ombros. – Eu estava mais preocupado com Severus do que com ele.

 

De repente, da escada, veio um grito e uma pessoa correndo:

 

– Harry Potter! Harry Potter! – Era um homenzinho magro, com cabelos em desalinho e roupas muito amarrotadas, óculos grossos, nariz muito comprido e orelhas de abano, que chegou ofegante. – Meu nome é Harold Barrell, do _Profeta Diário_ , preciso lhe falar sobre como matou Você-Sabe-Quem...

 

Lupin o interrompeu:

 

– Repórteres não podem subir aqui! Como chegou a esse andar?

 

– A imprensa não pode ser detida! – disse ele, pomposamente. – O público tem o direito de saber e eu, o dever de informar!

 

Harry estava tão irritado que usou Legilimência para descobrir:

 

– Ele furou o bloqueio, Prof. Lupin. Entrou escondido de todos no carrinho de roupa suja!

 

– C-Como sabe?

 

Foi nesse momento que Hagrid chegou:

 

– Eu tomo conta dele, Harry. – A manzorra do meio-gigante ergueu o pequeno homem pelo colarinho e arrastou-o de volta à escada. – Vou lhe ensinar a entrar onde não é chamado!

 

Harold Barrell foi esperneando para fora daquele andar, e Harry viu que outras pessoas chegavam naquele instante: a Profª McGonagall, Molly Weasley com Bill, Ron e Hermione. Atrás dele, porém, o pessoal médico também tinha notícias.

 

– Mr. Potter? – era o _healer_ de nome Dorian. – Posso lhe falar um instante?

 

– Como ele está? – Harry correu até o _healer_ , Lupin atrás dele.

 

– Trago boas notícias e notícias não tão boas. As boas notícias são que conseguimos fazer uma operação nele, e ela foi muito bem-sucedida.

 

– Operação? – Harry ficou pálido.

 

– Cesariana, Mr. Potter. Seu bebê nasceu, saudável e forte.

 

Os demais se aglomeraram perto de Harry, e logo a notícia correu entre eles.

 

– Bebê? Sou pai?

 

– Sim, Mr. Potter – O _Healer_ Dorian, que era relativamente jovem, sorriu. – Um bebê saudável, forte, com um par de pulmões bem fortes, se me permite dizer. Em poucos minutos, ela estará indo para o berçário.

 

– Ela?

 

– Oh, é uma menina de 2,8 kg.

 

Mrs. Weasley parecia estar com lágrimas nos olhos:

 

– Uma menina, Harry!... Parabéns!

 

– E Severus? Como ele está?

 

O rosto jovem do _Healer_ Dorian caiu, e uma expressão sombria tomou conta dele.

 

– Bom, lamento não ter notícias tão boas, Mr. Potter. Ele não acordou até agora e seus sinais vitais se deterioram. Não conseguimos descobrir a causa disso. Ele... não está melhorando.

 

– Como assim, não está melhorando? Ele... Ele está morrendo?

 

O _Healer_ Dorian olhou para o chão e disse, cuidadosamente:

 

– Estamos fazendo tudo por ele. Ainda estamos tentando descobrir a causa dessa condição dele.

 

– Voldemort o capturou, pode ter feito algum feitiço nele, lançado alguma maldição que não vimos na hora. – Harry estalou os dedos. – Nagini também ficou com ele, talvez o tenha envenenado!

 

– Já testamos seu marido para a maior parte de feitiços, encantamentos, pragas, quebrantos e azarações conhecidas. Pudemos descobrir que ele foi atacado por um Dementor, com certeza. Mas ele não o beijou. Detectamos um tipo peculiar de _Sangüinis Vinculum_ usado há pouco tempo, e já o retiramos.

 

– Retiraram? Esse feitiço pode ser retirado?

 

– Na verdade, não, mas tentamos no seu marido e deu certo. Como sabe, não se sabe muito sobre esse feitiço e estamos pesquisando mais a respeito. Contudo, mesmo assim, ele não reagiu. Consultei alguns especialistas na Europa e na Ásia via Floo. Um deles ficou de verificar pessoalmente a condição do Prof. Snape esta noite.

 

– Com licença – O jovem Bill Weasley se adiantou. – Importa-se se eu tentar? Trabalhei quebrando maldições para Gringotts durante alguns anos no Egito.

 

– Então tem experiência? O senhor é...?

 

– Sou Weasley, Bill Weasley – Ele apertou a mão do _healer_. – Bom, minha experiência é maior em quebrar maldições corporativas, mas lá no Egito eu estive contato com maldições que nós, europeus, mal ouvimos falar. Eu me lembro do Feitiço Istfy, por exemplo.

 

– Acha que pode ajudar?

 

– Se o senhor não se importar, e Harry permitir, eu gostaria muito de ajudar em tudo que puder. Você faz alguma objeção, Harry?

 

– Claro que não, Bill. Obrigado.

 

– A enfermeira vai avisá-lo quando poderá ver sua filha, Mr. Potter. Até lá, faremos tudo que for possível por seu marido. Não perca a esperança.

 

– Posso vê-lo?

 

– Por enquanto ele está na unidade de tratamento intensivo, e visitas não são permitidas. Acredito que se tudo der certo, ainda hoje eu possa autorizar uma visita rápida, mas apenas para o senhor. No momento ele está com uma equipe, retirando leite.

 

– Leite?

 

– Leite materno para sua filha. Seu marido estava preparado para amamentá-la, e estamos bombeando o leite dele para ela. – Virou-se para Bill. – Agora se me acompanhar, Mr. Weasley...

 

Os dois saíram, e Hermione abraçou Harry:

 

– Vai dar tudo certo, Harry, você vai ver.

 

Ron ajudou:

 

– É, cara, Bill é muito bom nisso. Além disso, você agora tem uma filha! Isso é incrível!

 

– Sev vai ficar abismado quando souber – disse Harry, meio aéreo. – Ele disse que os Snape não produzem filhas, e nós nem discutimos nomes de meninas. Ela não tem nome ainda, ele certamente vai querer opinar no nome dela, você sabe como ele é... Ele vai... querer um nome nobre... Tipo, nome de rainha... eu acho... – As lágrimas encheram os olhos verdes e de repente ele não conseguiu segurar o choro. – Oh, Merlin, ele não pode morrer!...

 

Mrs. Weasley o abraçou, e Harry se agarrou a ela aos prantos, ridiculamente grato por ela estar ali. Ele se lembrou que Hermione e Ron também estavam ali, bem como Lupin e a Profª McGonagall. Intelectualmente, ele sabia que todos estavam ali, todos queriam ajudá-lo, mas ele sentia um vazio imenso sem Severus.

 

E ele ainda tinha que pensar em sua filha... Mas ele não conseguia parar de chorar, ou de deter a imensa dor que se alojava em seu peito.

 

– Harry, não pode perder a esperança. Precisa ser forte.

 

– É, cara – reforçou Ron. – Snape é teimoso demais para morrer assim.

 

– E se ele precisar de uma transfusão de sangue, de magia ou de qualquer coisa – assegurou Lupin –, você pode contar conosco.

 

– Obrigado – foi o que Harry conseguiu dizer. – Eu só gostaria de ver Severus. Só um pouco.

 

Mrs. Weasley tentou arrumar o cabelo de Harry, sorrindo:

 

– _Healer_ Dorian disse que você poderia fazer isso ainda hoje, querido. Enquanto isso, por que não se senta um pouco? Parece que vamos ter que esperar mais um tempinho.

 

– Por que vocês não vão para casa? – sugeriu Harry. – Eu aviso se tiver alguma notícia.

 

Mas ninguém acatou a sugestão dele. Logo depois, uma enfermeira simpática avisou a Harry que ele poderia ver sua filha no berçário.

 

Todos desceram até o térreo, onde ficava a ala dos bebês, e ficaram de pé junto ao janelão de vidro, olhando uns quase 20 bebês do berçário. A menina estava num bercinho branco bem na frente, enrolada num cobertor rosa, e parecia chorar a plenos pulmões, embora eles não ouvissem nada graças ao janelão. A enfermeira apontou para o bercinho que tinha uma placa "Snape-Potter", e Harry viu que ela tinha uns poucos fios de cabelo escuro, uma boquinha bem aberta, e estava rosadinha de tanto chorar. A enfermeira pegou-a no colo, sem sucesso em evitar o choro.

 

Os adultos pareceram maravilhados com a pequenina, com Awwws e Ohhs pelo vidro, e Harry experimentava emoções controversas. Ele a achava linda, claro, e sentiu o amor de um pai por sua criança, mas seu coração no momento estava constrito de preocupação por Severus. Ele amava sua filha, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Severus.

 

A bebê chorou tanto que a enfermeira resolveu tentar colocá-la junto do pai. Harry recebeu a pequena em seus braços, e absorveu cada detalhe daquela coisinha viva e pulsante que seu amor por Severus tinha criado. Ela tinha um narizinho comprido, mãozinhas fechadas e dedinhos finos e longos. Ela choramingava um pouco, mas tinha parado (ou se cansado) de berrar a plenos pulmões. Como era muito novinha, não dava para ter certeza sobre a cor dos olhos, mas tudo indicava que eram pretos. Harry a encarou com cuidado, ciente de que ela era parte sua, parte Severus e totalmente ela própria.

 

E ele a amava justamente por isso.

 

Harry ainda estava no berçário, com sua filha nos braços, quando um _healer_ em treinamento chegou correndo, espavorido.

 

– Mr. Potter! Por favor, precisa ir até o quarto andar! É o Prof. Snape!

 

– O que houve?

 

– _Healer_ Dorian o chama com urgência! Por favor, senhor, ou pode ser tarde demais!

 

Harry despejou a bebê (que imediatamente voltou a chorar com força total) nos braços de Molly Weasley e voou escadas acima seguindo o residente, o coração querendo sair do peito.

 

 


	24. Capítulo 24 – Pode acontecer

– O que houve?

 

 _Healer_ Dorian o encarou, o rosto mais sombrio que Harry já o vira.

 

– O quadro não é nada bom, Mr. Potter. Acho melhor o senhor vê-lo o quanto antes.

 

Harry entrou no quarto sem ter total noção da realidade à sua volta, da presença de Madame Pomfrey, dos dois _healers_ e de Bill. Só o que ele percebia era que havia uma cama ali, e Severus estava nela. Seu coração estava descompassado, ele não se deu conta de se mexer, mas de repente estava do lado da cama.

 

Sentiu algo no peito, uma sensação que nunca experimentara antes. Encarou Severus e seu coração pareceu se apertar ao vê-lo tão absolutamente imóvel, quase sem respirar. Ele estava branco, ainda mais do que o normal, uma textura na pele parecida com cera.

 

– Sev – Harry tinha o peito tão esmagado pela dor que não conseguiu pronunciar o nome todo, num volume que mal alcançou os ouvidos dos _healers_.

 

Havia movimento atrás de si, mas ele ignorou tudo, ignorou todos. Harry olhou para o rosto impassível, as feições que tão bem conhecia. Alguém colocou uma cadeira atrás dele, mecanicamente ele sentou nela, sem tirar os olhos daquele rosto que ele tanto amava.

 

Ele sequer notou as lágrimas que desciam de seu rosto.

 

– Severus, você precisa acordar. Nós temos uma filha, uma filha linda, e eu quero saber que nome você prefere. Pode ser Augusta, como sua mãe. Você gostaria disso? – Harry pegou a mão inerte e fria e colocou entre as suas. – Severus, por favor, nós precisamos de você. Ela e eu também. Por favor, meu amor, acorde. Sev, me escute. Eu vou chamar você de Sev até você ficar tão irritado que vai acordar só para me mandar parar, não vai, Sev?

 

A movimentação em torno deles se intensificou e Harry ergueu a cabeça para ver _Healer_ Dorian discutindo com Madame Pomfrey, um assistente e Bill:

 

– Mas nós retiramos o feitiço!... Isso não devia estar acontecendo. Como assim, ele está melhor?

 

– Os sinais deles melhoraram – Bill repetiu e _Healer_ Dorian parecia abismado. – De repente. Com a proximidade de Harry, ao que tudo indica.

 

Molly, ainda com a neném no colo, sorriu:

 

– Ele está melhor?

 

Bill se virou, espantado por ver sua mãe, Ron, Hermione e Lupin também dentro do quarto.

 

– Sim, mãe, mas não sabemos por quê. Ele parecia... – Bill se refreou antes de dizer "morto", olhando Harry. – ... er, bem ruim há alguns minutos. Tudo pode ser por causa daquele feitiço. Pensávamos que o feitiço tinha sido retirado, mas parece que não foi bem assim.

 

 _Healer_ Dorian ajuntou:

 

– De qualquer modo, deveremos saber mais a qualquer momento. O especialista em diagnóstico está para chegar. Enquanto isso, Mr. Potter, o senhor se importa se fizermos alguns testes também com o senhor?

 

– Eu não quero deixar Severus – reclamou Harry.

 

Madame Pomfrey tranqüilizou-o:

 

– Não precisa. Apenas vire-se para nós, que nós fazemos tudo.

 

Harry obedeceu, e pelo menos quatro varinhas passaram em volta dele e de Severus, os _healers_ anotando muitas coisas. Foi então que mais pessoas chegaram ao quarto.

 

– _Healer_ Dorian – falou um dos trainees, parecendo muito nervoso –, o Dr. Huis e seu auxiliar acabaram de chegar.

 

Harry virou-se para ver uma pessoa que parecia ser membro da família Moody. Ele vinha num guarda-pó cinza, mancando de maneira pronunciada, fortemente apoiado numa bengala, dois enormes olhos verdes que encararam todos os que estavam no quarto (e havia muita gente). Tinha cabelos compridos muito louros e muito finos, espalhados feito palha de milho. Havia algo perturbador naqueles olhos, pensou Harry, como se eles pudessem ver além dos objetos – como o olho mágico de Moody.

 

O tal Dr. Huis estava acompanhada por um estranho homem muito magro e muito alto, que parecia uma imitação de uma árvore muito jovem e extremamente comprida. Ele trazia uma maleta surrada e tinha um ar meio aéreo a respeito de si mesmo. Harry lembrou-se de Luna Lovegood, e decidiu que o auxiliar do Dr. Huis o fazia lembrar-se muito de sua amiga.

 

O _Healer_ Dorian correu a recebê-lo:

 

– Dr. Huis, meu nome é Dorian, nós nos falamos na lareira. Gostaria de agradecer muito por vir até St. Mungo's. Fez boa viagem de Timisoara?

 

O homem tinha uma voz grave ao dizer, azedíssimo:

 

– Poupe-me as gentilezas, Dorian. Já estou aqui, agora me deixe tomar conta das coisas. – Virou-se para Severus, olhando-o de cima a baixo. – Ah. Severus Snape em pessoa.

 

– Exatamente – concordou o _Healer_ Dorian. – E este é seu marido, Harry Potter. Ele acaba de derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem.

 

Dr. Huis levou os olhos muito verdes até Harry e olhou-o, de cara fechada, claramente pouco impressionado. Tentando ser gentil, Harry cumprimentou-o:

 

– Obrigado por ajudar, Dr. Huis.

 

Parecendo ignorá-lo totalmente, o especialista continuou a olhar Harry, que num reflexo recorreu à Oclumência. Mas Huis não estava invadindo sua mente, ele pôde perceber. Depois de desconfortáveis segundos em silêncio, o especialista se apoiou na bengala para se virar para Dorian, gesticulando para Harry:

 

– Ele pode ficar. – Virou-se e apontou para Mrs. Weasley. – Ela também. E você, Dorian. Todos os outros saem.

 

– Mas os assistentes...

 

– Sh'rak pode providenciar tudo que é necessário – O compridão olhou para o _Healer_ Dorian e fez um meneio de cabeça, gentil e cortês. Huis virou-se para os demais, apoiado na bengala. – Então? O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Fora, todos vocês.

 

Um pouco ressentidos com as maneiras bruscas e rudes do tal especialista, eles foram fazendo fila e deixando o quarto, murmurando seu descontentamento. Ron, Lupin, Hermione, Bill, Madame Pomfrey e os dois assistentes deixaram o quarto. Huis pessoalmente mancou até fechar a porta do quarto.

 

– Muito bem, vamos ver se terminamos isso logo. Eu odeio o clima de Londres e pretendo dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível

 

 _Healer_ Dorian se adiantou:

 

– Deixe eu lhe passar os fatos mais pertinentes do caso. Aparentemente, ele sofreu...

 

Huis o interrompeu, seco:

 

– Que espécie de especialista em diagnose eu seria se deixasse você me dizer o que devo olhar? Eu pensei que tivesse deixado minhas condições de trabalho bem claras, Dorian.

 

– Claro, Dr. Huis – O curandeiro parecia vexado. – Lamento a interferência.

 

Harry cada vez menos gostava do homem, que circulou a cama de Severus, mancando com o apoio da bengala, o tal Sh'rak seguindo-o fielmente. A bebê tinha se acalmado e estava dormindo no colo de Molly Weasley, que também olhava o Dr. Huis de maneira reprovadora, como se estivesse louca para dizer a ele algumas verdades sobre como tratar as pessoas com educação.

 

– Não devem julgar Dr. Huis – disse o _Healer_ Dorian em voz baixa. – Ele tem habilidades sociais questionáveis, mas é um excelente diagnosticador. Tem diplomas em medicina bruxa e Muggle, e trabalha no Hospital Municipal de Timisoara, um dos mais conceituados no ramo médico bruxo. Por isso ele usa o título de doutor. E ele é o melhor, acreditem. A medicina romena é muito mais avançada nessa área de maldições familiares do que a asiática, estranhamente.

 

Aquilo pareceu acalmar um pouco mais Harry, mas naquele exato minuto, Huis fechou a cara, irritado, sem desviar os olhos de Severus:

 

– Dorian, seu néscio! Você achou mesmo que se livraria de um _Sangüinis Vinculum_ só com encantamentos? Humpf! – Ele se virou para Sh'rak, sem dizer palavra. O compridão abriu a maleta e tirou um instrumento estranhíssimo, que fez Harry arregalar os olhos. Pareciam duas varetas muito longas superpostas, como uma tesoura. Huis pegou-a, abriu em cima de Severus e o arco formado pelas duas pernas se iluminou, lançando luz no rosto pálido do paciente. – Hum... Gravidez. Interessante. Mas ele andou fazendo coisas que uma pessoa grávida definitivamente não deveria. Ele tentou enfrentar um Dementor sozinho. E depois uma cobra muito grande. Eu diria píton. Ou uma Boa. E tudo isso sem varinha? Ele é muito corajoso ou muito tolo.

 

Harry sentiu a raiva aumentar. Ele decididamente não tinha a menor simpatia por este Dr. Huis. A bebê suspirou, no colo de Molly, que tentou ajeitá-la de maneira mais confortável.

 

O especialista mancou mais um pouco ao redor de Severus, resmungando:

 

– Interessante... Ele já teve muitos Cruciatus, mas nada recentemente. É, foi torturado diversas vezes. Bom, maldições, apenas as de sempre. Vamos ver envenenamento. – Inclinou-se para Severus, como se fosse acariciar-lhe os cabelos. De repente, puxou um fio, arrancando-o sem dó, e Harry se ergueu, em protesto. – Isso deve dar.

 

Passou o cabelo arrancado a Sh'rak, que cuidadosamente colocou-o numa caixinha de vidro. Com um toque da varinha de Huis, a caixinha se encheu de uma névoa esbranquiçada. Durante alguns segundos, a cor oscilou entre o pérola, o acinzentado muito claro e o gelo. Ao final de alguns segundos, quando a bebê já começava a dar sinais de que estava começando a ficar com fome, o magrão abriu a caixinha.

 

Huis olhou para dentro e vaticinou:

 

– Snape no momento está estável. E com certeza ele não foi envenenado. Mas há um veneno em seu corpo. Por isso é que ele está morrendo.

 

– Como assim? – Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro se retesar de raiva. – Ele não foi envenenado, mas há veneno? Que espécie de diagnóstico é esse?

 

– Calma, garoto – disse o Dr. Huis. – Isso é só a preliminar. Fique aí quietinho.

 

– Não pode dizer alguma coisa que faça sentido?Até agora você só tem espalhado seu mau humor por aí e não ajudou Severus em nada!

 

O bebê começou a se agitar ainda mais, como se pressentisse a tensão no ar. O especialista se virou para ele, a bengala batendo furiosamente no chão enquanto ele ia na direção de Harry:

 

– Sabe, é por isso que eu absolutamente abomino parentes de pacientes! Vai me fazer arrepender por tê-lo deixado aqui, não é, garoto? Saiba que eu só fiz isso porque preciso de você aqui! Se não, você estaria no olho da rua!

 

Molly também se exaltou, tentando acalmar a menininha em seus braços:

 

– Não fale assim com Harry! Ele está nervoso, não está vendo? Até a pequenina está sentindo o nervosismo!

 

– Por que não vai... trocar as fraldas dela ou algo assim, Madame? – sugeriu Huis, sarcástico e irritado, movimentando-se com o tal Sh'rak atrás de si.

 

– Ora, ora, Frederick – disse uma voz conhecida da porta. – Vejo que você não conseguiu emendar ainda sua personalidade...

 

Os olhos verdes pousaram no recém-chegado, e Molly sentiu uma onda de alívio ao ver quem tinha acabado de entrar. Harry também.

 

– Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – recitou Huis, comprimindo os olhos. – Eu deveria saber que você não estaria longe. Parece que tem que saber de tudo que se passa no maldito mundo bruxo! E afaste esse seu monstro do meu paciente.

 

– É muito bom ver você também, Frederick – sorriu Dumbledore, entrando com Fawkes empoleirado no ombro. – E talvez goste de saber que o seu paciente compartilha do mesmo esfuziante bom-humor que você.

 

Harry piscou, dando-se conta de que era verdade. Se Severus fosse um médico, provavelmente ele teria o mesmo temperamento de Huis. Os dois tinham grandes probabilidades de virem a ser grandes amigos.

 

A menina ainda sem nome começou a chorar abertamente e Molly disse a Harry:

 

– Eu vou cuidar delazinha e volto já. Não se preocupe.

 

– Não demore – ordenou Huis, áspero. – Volte assim que puder.

 

A matriarca Weasley ficou intrigada, mas também muito aturdida por receber uma ordem tão peremptória, e achou melhor sair da presença daquele homem horrível o quanto antes. Harry aproximou-se de Severus enquanto Dumbledore e Huis ainda discutiam. E de repente algo dentro da maleta do misterioso Sh'rak começou a apitar.

 

Ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Severus começou a sacudir todo.

 

– Severus? – Harry se horrorizou. – Severus! Severus, não!

 

Ele soube, em seu coração, que Severus estava morrendo naquele exato instante.

 

 


	25. Capítulo 25 – Querido pai

Acompanhado pelo _Healer_ Dorian, Huis mancou com incrível velocidade até a cama, puxando a varinha e lançando um encantamento que envolveu Severus inteiramente numa luz púrpura. Ele não disse uma palavra, mas Harry sabia que era uma crise. Sh'rak pegou um potinho e de lá tirou um pó dourado, que começou a jogar no paciente. O pó misturava-se à luz púrpura, formando uma chuva de partículas douradas que quase não permitiam ver Severus.

 

Para não atrapalhar o trabalho do especialista, Harry deu dois passos para trás, as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos, os braços trêmulos, as pernas falhando. Ele estava perdendo Severus, ele podia sentir isso. Severus ainda se contorcia. Huis vociferou, irritado:

 

– Que está fazendo? Não saia de perto dele, garoto! E onde está aquela mulher infernal quando mais se precisa dela?!

 

A confusão era grande, e um imenso clarão de luz encheu o quarto por um segundo. Sem esperar novo convite, Harry pegou a mão de Severus e levou-a a seu rosto, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos verdes nos dedos longos e sem vida. Então uma música encheu o ambiente, uma música que entrou dentro de sua alma, que o aliviou além de tudo que ele conhecia.

 

Fawkes estava cantando.

 

Foi quase instantâneo. Em segundos, o corpo de Severus se acalmou, e o coração pesado de Harry experimentou consolo na canção da fênix, ainda agarrado a seu marido agonizante. Fawkes continuou trinando enquanto o especialista, seu assistente e o _healer_ trabalhavam em Severus.

 

Lutando para mantê-lo com vida.

 

Harry sentiu, mas não se deu conta de Dumbledore tocando em seu ombro, dando-lhe forças. Ele não sentiu a varinha do Dr. Huis a tirar leituras de si, e um dos estranhos instrumentos do intrigante Sh'rak a apitar em cima de sua cabeça.

 

– Onde está a mulher?! – bradou Huis, colérico. – Ele não vai sobreviver muito tempo às custas da fênix!

 

– Eu vou trazê-la – prontificou-se o _Healer_ Dorian. – Ela deve estar no berçário, arrumando alguém para cuidar do bebê.

 

Aquilo só pareceu enfurecer ainda mais Dr. Huis:

 

– Seu pascácio! Nós precisamos é do bebê! Acabo de descobrir o que o está envenenando!

 

Um clarão de luz encheu o quarto e Molly Weasley adentrou, espavorida, o chorinho do recém-nascido se misturando aos gorjeios da fênix.

 

– Recebi o recado de Fawkes! Mas a neném ainda não mamou!

 

Huis ordenou:

 

– Dê a criança ao pai dela, vamos! – Molly passou a bebê a Harry, que relutantemente largou a mão de Severus. – Muito bem, garoto, agora coloque-a para mamar na mãe.

 

– Mas... Severus não pode amamentar. Por isso estavam retirando leite dele.

 

– Claro que pode – Com um movimento de varinha, ele elevou o torso de Severus ligeiramente, e Sh'rak começou a abrir as vestes do paciente. Huis continuou a dizer, impaciente: – Mães amamentam seus filhos até quando dormem. Essa união é o que é preciso para desfazer o veneno deixado pelo _Sangüinis Vinculum._

 

– Veneno? – A pergunta foi de Harry, que ficou silenciosamente grato quando Molly se adiantou para ajudá-lo a ajeitar a bebê no peito de Severus.

 

O especialista explicou:

 

– Quem lançou o feitiço de sangue usou uma das variações mais nefastas de que se tem notícia. Porque na verdade, o feitiço unia o seu sangue, garoto, ao sangue de seu marido através do bebê. Na hora que o bebê estivesse pronto para nascer, a ligação sangüínea começaria a ser cortada e então o feitiço produziria um veneno no interior do sangue de Snape, e ele morreria envenenado por seu próprio sangue. Muito pouca gente conhece essas maldições de sangue, mas eu fiz uma pesquisa a esse respeito na Valáquia – é perto de Timisoara, abaixo da Transilvânia. Sabe, os Muggles têm razão: ninguém entende mais de sangue do que vampiro!

 

Ajudada por Harry e Molly, a bebê Snape-Potter rapidamente achou o seio de Severus e atracou-se a ele, esfomeada. Harry ficou olhando, maravilhado com a cena, ainda tentando processar tudo o que o diagnosticador tinha dito.

 

– Então... Voldemort não tem nada a ver com isso?

 

– Nada. – Huis andou um pouco, apoiado na bengala, e o misterioso Sh'rak verificava os instrumentos que agora apitavam de maneira diferente. – O veneno começaria a atuar no seu marido assim que ele sentisse as contrações, sinalizando que a ligação com o bebê estaria na iminência de ser cortada. A proximidade com você e a bebê, a proximidade com o sangue de vocês, atrasou a ação do veneno. Se não tivéssemos descoberto a tempo, ele teria morrido. Nem sangue de unicórnio o teria salvado.

 

– Mas o sangue da nossa filha vai salvá-lo?

 

– Já está salvando – apontou. – Não notou?

 

Era verdade. A respiração de Severus parecia mais firme, e as faces pareciam adquirir cor, finalmente. Huis continuou:

 

– O melhor de tudo é que agora ele está livre do feitiço. Completamente livre. Sei que ele tinha sintomas como precisar ficar perto de você, precisar de seu toque, compulsão em obedecê-lo, mas isso tudo é passado. Portanto, garoto, se você realmente o fazia de seu escravo pessoal, saiba que isso tudo acabou.

 

Harry ficou vermelho:

 

– Eu nunca abusei de meu marido, fique sabendo.

 

– Eu não estou julgando – garantiu Dr. Huis. – Por mim, vocês podem fazer brincadeiras sexuais de correntes e chicotinhos até com o ministro da Magia. Aliás, aquele imbecil do Fudge ainda está no poder?

 

– Saiu há dois anos – informou Dumbledore. – Quem assumiu foi Amélia Bones, lembra-se dela?

 

– Ah, Amélia. Mulher durona. Esqueçam os chicotinhos e as correntes, ela nunca ia topar. É quase tão durona quanto Snape. – Huis sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu nunca poderia imaginar que Snape um dia iria se casar, ainda mais com um garoto. Sem ofensa, rapaz. Eu soube que você matou Voldemort, e isso foi uma coisa bem decente de se fazer. Mas casamento não é o estilo de Snape.

 

– Oh, bem – falou Harry –, é uma longa história. Conhece Severus?

 

– Severus Snape é o melhor Mestre de Poções de toda a Europa, fique sabendo. O melhor. Embora ele não seja especializado em poções medicinais, os experimentos dele com a Wolfsbane são amplamente conhecidos na Europa Central, onde a licantropia atinge muito mais bruxos do que aqui nas Ilhas Britânicas. Eu acompanho a carreira de seu marido com atenção, Harry Potter. – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Sim, eu sei quem você é. Mas não julgo ninguém.

 

– Não julga, mas acha que eu sou o melhor de toda a Europa?

 

Harry se iluminou num sorriso ao ver Severus com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios:

 

– Severus!

 

– Shhh! – fez Molly Weasley, cochichando. – A bebê acabou de dormir. – Mas ela sorriu. – Olá, Severus.

 

Harry mal ouviu o que ela dizia, enchendo Severus de beijos. Dr. Huis ergueu as sobrancelhas:

 

– Hum, com uma audição dessas, eu acho que vou testá-lo para ver se não tem tuberculose. Prazer, eu sou o Dr. Huis.

 

– Huis? – Severus franziu o cenho. – Conhece um Dr. Huis que trabalha na Romênia?

 

– Sim, eu mesmo. Eu curei você, portanto agora não estrague o meu esforço desobedecendo aos _healers_. Repouso, pelo menos três dias de cama. E amamente pelo menos até os quatro meses, para não correr o risco de uma recaída do veneno. – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, alarmado, mas Harry pegou sua mão, tranqüilizando-o. Huis pegou a bengala, suspirando. – Bom, meu trabalho aqui está terminado. Até mais, Dorian. Foi um caso interessante. Mando uma coruja com a conta. Sh'rak, vamos, se não perdemos a abertura do Big Brother Bucareste. Eu adoro um reality show.

 

E começou a mancar para a porta. O compridão pegou a maleta com os estranhos e misteriosos instrumentos e dirigiu-se a Harry, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez:

 

– Fênix gosta de você.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o inusitado e ia responder quando a voz áspera de Huis chamou, do corredor:

 

– Sh'rak! Vamos, não tenho o dia todo!

 

Mas o grandão ainda falou com Harry:

 

– Você não perdeu a esperança. Bebê sentiu isso. Vai ser bom pai.

 

– O-obrigado – Harry estava mesmo intrigado com o homem. Ele inclinou-se respeitosamente e saiu.

 

– Você me deu um susto enorme – disse Harry a Severus, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Viu quem está aqui?

 

– Alguém que precisa arrotar, pelo que vi – disse Severus, erguendo a trouxinha para seu ombro e dando tapinhas delicados nas costas dela. – Harry, por que nosso filho está embrulhado num cobertorzinho rosa?

 

– Oh, bem, talvez por que seja uma menina, Severus.

 

– Menina? Não, é um engano. Os Snape nunca...

 

– ... produzem meninas, eu sei – completou Harry. – Os Potter também não. Mas ela é nosso pequeno milagre. Talvez um milagre Evans, eu não sei. Só sei que ela é linda.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– E que nome você deu a ela?

 

– Não dei nome nenhum. Estava esperando sua opinião.

 

– Harry... Eu poderia ter morrido.

 

– Não, nunca diga isso. Eu não teria deixado. Você precisava viver para conhecer nossa filha. Afinal, eu disse que ia rir muito se o bebê fosse menina.

 

– Então precisamos achar um nome para ela.

 

– Olhe para ela – A menininha agora dormia no colo do pai. – Tão tranqüila. Ela fica calma perto de você, Severus. Podemos chamá-la de Serena?

 

– Um nome nobre romano. Muito tradicional entre os bruxos, na verdade – disse Severus. – Mas eu acho que ela também podia ser Hope. Por causa da esperança.

 

– Serena Hope Snape-Potter? Acha que esse é o nome para ela?

 

– Eu acho lindo – sorriu Molly. – Vou pedir para trazerem um bercinho aqui para cima.

 

– Serena Hope – repetiu Harry, olhando a bebê adormecida. – Ela vai ser muito amada.

 

O Prof. Dumbledore se adiantou, com Fawkes empoleirado no seu ombro:

 

– Oh, com certeza, Harry. Estou feliz que tudo tenha dado certo. Agora você precisa apenas se cuidar, Severus. Seus amigos vão visitá-lo agora, mas precisa se cuidar.

 

– Amigos? Que amigos?

 

– Remus, Ron, Hermione e mais alguns colegas de Hogwarts estavam aflitos por notícias suas. Acredito que Molly já deva tê-los tranqüilizado a essa altura.

 

Severus disse:

 

– Oh, esses são os amigos de Harry. É muito gentil eles terem vindo.

 

– Não, Severus – corrigiu gentilmente. – Esses são os seus amigos. Todos se ofereceram para doar sangue, doar magia ou o que precisasse. Não teriam oferecido se não tivessem intenção de realmente doar. E ninguém faz uma doação dessas por mera gentileza.

 

– É, meu bem. – disse Harry, beijando-lhe a mão. – São seus amigos também. Vão adorar vê-lo, tenho certeza.

 

Severus olhou para Harry e viu a sinceridade em seus olhos verdes. Ele tinha amigos. Depois baixou a cabeça e olhou para a menina recém-nascida em seus braços.

 

Família.

 

Sem Voldemort. Ele não sabia exatamente tudo que tinha acontecido, ou como o Lord das Trevas tinha encontrado sua ruína, mas haveria tempo para isso.

 

Uma poderosa emoção tomou conta de seu corpo ainda fragilizado pela ação do veneno trazido pelo feitiço lançado por seu falecido pai há quase um ano. Severus finalmente se sentiu livre.

 

Fawkes soltou um grito e abriu as asas. Severus sentiu que podia fazer o mesmo.

 

Quando a porta se abriu, ele viu os amigos chegarem, e ele sentiu novas sensações poderosas. Viu sua filha ser paparicada. Viu respeito e alegria nos rostos alheios.

 

Sentiu felicidade.

 

Houve momentos de ventura, momentos de congraçamento. Severus Snape nunca tinha passado por isso antes. Dali para frente, aqueles momentos seriam constantes, ao que tudo indicava.

 

Harry estava adiante, conversando com Arthur Weasley, que acabara de chegar, aumentando o já considerável número de pessoas no quarto. Não era horário de visitas, mas o staff de St. Mungo's abrira uma exceção para o Rapaz-Que-Matara-Voldemort e sua família. Era um dia de celebração no mundo bruxo, um dia muito especial. De um lado, uma morte comemorada; de outro, uma vida comemorada.

 

Severus capturou o olhar de Harry. Os dois se olharam, uma comunicação intensa estabelecida entre os dois, que abstraíram todo o resto, perdidos um no outro. Lá fora, o dia raiava.

 

Era o fim de uma longa noite.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
